The Spirits Of The Blossoming Moonlight : Under The Lighting
by Ryuu Shey
Summary: DON'T READ WANT TO REWRITE -Natsume, Ruka, Misaki, Narumi, Shiki, Mikan, Hotaru, Aoi- Friendship/Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Action/Comedy/Mystery/Horror "PART II"
1. Chapter 1

**"The Spirits Of The Blossoming Moonlight : Under The Lightning"**

 **By:**

 _ **Screenshots of the Dreamer**_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

* * *

 **Natsume, Misaki, Ruka and Narumi are best friends since childhood. Along with Shiki, they works hard for makes their lives complete against the darkness.**  
 **There is nothing more than a pure hope. Everyone getting hurt so much with that undying love. They are all lost in their past. That's why they all trust each other.**

* * *

I'm going out of the original story. It also seemed I mixed two generations together. I wanted to include all my favourite characters in my story.  
The new girl is creates by myself. This is not all about her, but she has a very important part of this. Actually, this is my imagination.  
If something wrong with my writing, I'm apologising for me. I'm not good enough to write. Hope you can understand and enjoy yourself.  
Please review. I want to know all my mistakes. You're most welcome for negative feedback. After all, thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	2. 1

**CHAPTER I**

 **Same As Always**

It was the evening of the day. Everywhere was covered with the golden sunshine. The taxi driver stopped the car in front of the house, that was located in the secondary road of the city. He didn't get a clear image of that house. Because his vision blocked by the long wall, that wrapped around the house.

The person, who came from the taxi, opened the gate; and entered into the yard. Somehow, there was an unbelievable aroma of the flowers. The little yard was completely filled with the _"Oshiroi-bana/Belle-de-nuit"_ flowers. [what is it? - Mirabilis plants] It was seemed like a angelic oil painting.

 _"I'm home...! My love, where are you...?"_ That cheerful female voice, echoed around in the house.

 _"I'm here... You have a ten minutes,"_ the same cheerful male voice answered, and it came from the kitchen.

The girl walked to the first floor with a smile. That two of them were staying in the same roof for their works. The boy's family members were staying in the America, and the girl hadn't any idea about her family. So, they used to live there without having any problem.

 _"Do you need some help?"_ The girl came to the kitchen, still trying to make her hair clip tight. And she noticed the angry face, that was looking at her.

 _"So... It's only one month..."_ She smiled at him with a fearful face.

After that, she made coffee for both of them. He opened the oven; and took the plate, that was full of hot Veg-rolls. He placed it on the table.

 _"I didn't find any single clue about that person!"_ He sat next to her.

 _"Don't worry. I thought it was you..."_ She said with a low voice; and he looked at her face.

 _"I don't want to go back to that s***!"_ He glared at her.

 _"Wait... What is it? Is any girl in here?"_ Suddenly, she pushed the topic.

 _"Why?"_ He looked around the kitchen.

 _"It's a female perfume,"_ she looked at him.

 _"So what?"_ He asked carelessly.

 _"Ah...?"_ Before he drink, she held his coffee mug.

 _"You had a one month vacation with four guys!"_ He pushed her hand away from it.

 _"It's not a vacation..."_ That time, she glared at him.

 _"Whatever!"_ He took a Veg-roll.

 _"I don't want to ask again!"_ Her sad voice said, looking away.

 _"Stop your acting..."_ He was striking the hot mug on her hand skin.

 _"Aw... What are you doing... Stop being a silly brat,"_ She smirked.

 _"Go, look at there, you have a gift from me,"_ he turned his head to show the way to garage.

 _"Gift? For what?"_ She looked at him with a confused face.

 _"Just go..."_ She stood up by his words.

She walked to the garage door with her coffee; and opened it. After seeing his expensive gift, she got a thin smile. [what is his gift? - 2016 Range Rover Evoque - Black]

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"No, I'm not... You're going be my children's mom, aren't you?_ [smirk] _And... Didn't you see, that arrogant-stupid smile on Natsume's face..."_ He said angrily.

Somehow, he always had a great problem with Natsume's attitude. Of course, he had so many reasons to get angry with him. The few days ago in his life, he met that arrogant boy named Natsume. Unfortunately, he had to take a decision. Because Natsume hadn't any reason to show his attitude to him.

 _"Shut up! Did you really get that serious...?"_ She looked at him with a why-are-you look.

 _"Yeah!"_ He came to her, and his hand walked around her shoulder.

 _"Anyway... I like your choice!"_ The both of them were standing in front of the vehicle.

 _"Same as always!"_ He said with a satisfied smile.

 _"I know... One day your girlfriend surely kill me!"_ She said, drinking her coffee.

 _"I'll learn her to hug you!"_ He smirked.

 _"No... I don't want to hug any girl again in my life, or else he will die,"_ she said, walking to the kitchen.

 _"If he dance too much, I'll cut that hair!"_ Shiki whispered alone. By 'he,' he meant the person who had blonde shoulder length hair.

 _"What?"_ She looked at him; and raised her eyebrow.

 _"I mean... I want to cut my hair... It's too long..."_ As he said with his I-am-innocent-brat look, he disappeared from her sight.

She smiled alone for his behavior. In front of her, he always used to act like a little brat, but to the world, he was the most quiet person, who was on the earth.

Through the time, Natsume, Ruka, Misaki and Mikan was reached to the Academy. They met Narumi, who was already in there. Without Mikan and Ruka, other three guys had to start their work as the teachers.

Mikan also wanted to be a teacher and she had another short training program. Ruka was a member of the consulting council of the Alice hospital. He was the first one, who started to work before the other three of them.

And that time, Natsume and Ruka got an argument because of Aoi and Akeshiya. So, Ruka used to spend his time alone. Ruka refused to apologize to Natsume; and Natsume refused to apologize to Ruka. Day by day it made a long distance between that two of them.

Because of Ruka's behavior, Natsume got more closed with Narumi. Misaki was walking in his middle path as usual. And also, Mikan didn't get much time to spend with Natsume. Because of their Academy rules, they had to hide their relationship.

 _"Where is he?"_ Misaki asked others, still holding his phone.

 _"What happened?"_ Narumi looked at the Misaki's desperate face.

 _"I can't contact him since last night..."_ The three of them were in the Misaki's Academy quarters.

 _"Wait..."_ Narumi dialed his phone.

 _"What?"_ After the call, Natsume asked Narumi. Because he had a confused look on his face.

 _"He is not there!"_ He looked at the both guys.

 _"What's that mean?"_ Natsume asked blankly.

 _"He left his job!"_ Narumi said slowly.

 _"Look... Now you guys can enjoy! Because of your stupid attitude, we missed him..."_ Misaki glared at them.

 _"He had to inform us before he leave!"_ Natsume didn't take it seriously.

 _"Please stop!"_ Misaki walked to the kitchen with his dark face.

 _"What happened to that man?"_ Natsume looked at Narumi.

 _"Give them some time!"_ Narumi said, still reading the magazine.

 _"HN!"_ Natsume went silence.

Actually, it'll be better if Natsume didn't take any advice from Narumi. [why? - why...] He was the most careless person in the world. So, he didn't take it serious as Misaki or Ruka. Somehow, after Ruka left them, Natsume was acting like Narumi. He got his careless personality. Maybe more than him.

Day by day passed away from the time. Everyone was busy with their lives. That morning, Akeshiya and Shiki was watering the plants. They had a very little yard, but both of them worked hard for make it beautiful. Without that little flowers, that yard had a Strawberry patch with the few cherry trees.

 _"What are you thinking?"_ She asked Shiki. Because his face had a sign of a problem.

 _"About a new job!"_ He raised his voice.

 _"Why?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"We get enough money from this, but we can't trust this kind of works,"_ he looked at her.

They had their own organization named 'GN. [what is it? - Personal Safety For Alice People] After they left the 'AAO/Z,' they started it. Without Shiki and Akeshiya, it had so many members. Some of them were from the Academy and others were from the various fields, that related to the Alice.

 _"Why?"_ She asked again.

 _"What happens if something happens to me... Or you?"_ He had a serious problem with it.

 _"Don't you trust?"_ She asked with the same way as he.

 _"No!"_ He said directly.

 _"Give it up!"_ As she said, she walked to the back yard, removing her hand gloves.

 _"Where are you going?"_ He asked little loudly.

 _"There is nothing without trust!"_ She said, still walking.

 _"Rei...!"_ He called her name.

 _"Why?"_ She turned back to look at him.

 _"Forget it! like I didn't say anything,"_ he stood up, and came to her.

 _"Know, we can't trust our tomorrow, but we want to live today. So, how do you think about tomorrow, forgetting today? I'm standing here because of you... If you talk like this way, what about me?"_ She asked calmly.

 _"I know, but if something happens to me..."_ He worried about it.

 _"I'll call everyone and inform about your funeral,"_ Her calm voice turned into the careless voice.

 _"What to say...?"_ He turned back.

 _"Really...?"_ She smirked.

The next second, she took the rubber hose; and turned it to him.

 _"Stop...!"_ He turned to her with a dramatic-evil-action face.

 _"I didn't mean it!"_ She smirked at him.

 _"Ah... Don't worry,"_ as he said like with a I-am-innocent-brat look, he came to her.

Swiftly, he took it from her hand. That poor girl was unable to find a way to escape from that cool waterfall. She was completely soaked with the water.

 _"Oh god... I'm going to get sick!"_ She pushed him to the ground, and walked away from him.

 _"Hey... you, don't dare to wet my kitchen!"_ He shouted at her.

 _"Why didn't you tell me before..."_ She said loudly in the kitchen.

For her childish voice, he smiled alone, still sitting on the grass. He promised to his heart to protect her. And he did as he promised. There wasn't anyone, who can understand their friendship. The both of them were didn't want to describe it to the world. They lived as they always wanted to live.

* * *

So many questions, right? ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	3. 2

**CHAPTER II**

 **Welcome To Our Family**

One week passed, but Natsume and his friends were unable to find their friend Ruka. Natsume didn't want to take the responsibility of that course. So, he avoided to talk about him. Also, Misaki and Narumi didn't talk about him, but the three of them were trying hard to search him.

Akeshiya and Shiki had a great time. Their house was comfortable with everything. It wasn't a luxury house, but that twenty-four aged guys were turned it into a luxury. It had four bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Everyone was recognised them as a loving couple, who was living together.

That long wall and the gate were brought the safety to the house, but there was more than that. That house had a newly updated security system, with six rooms. No one never understood about their friendship and their secret works. The both of them were always being careful about the situation.

It was about six in the evening. Akeshiya and Shiki were making the dinner. They heard the bell rang. So, Akeshiya walked to the front door. And, She opened the gate. Because the white colored car was waiting on the outside. After the car came into the yard, she closed the gate. And walked near to the brand-new 'Jaguar XJ.'

 _"What happened?"_ She asked the person, who was standing near the car.

 _"I'm your guest!"_ He got a thin smile.

 _"Oh, sorry!"_ As she said, she walked into the house, while pulling him.

 _"We have a guest for the dinner...!"_ She said little loudly to Shiki.

 _"Who...?"_ She got a reply.

 _"My fiancee!"_ The both of them were walking to the other half of the living room.

 _"Really? I'm also waiting to meet that fool..."_ Shiki's voice, made them smile.

 _"So, Ruka... Tell me, what happened?"_ She invited him to sit on the sofa.

 _"I left that place..."_ He said slowly.

 _"Reason?"_ She worried about him.

 _"There is no reason than sitting like a useless man!"_ He looked at her.

 _"What are you going to do now?"_ She asked with her usual calm voice.

 _"I don't know!"_ He took a short breath.

 _"Rei... Come here,"_ they heard Shiki's voice.

 _"Let's go,"_ she walked into the dinning room with Ruka.

 _"Shiki..."_ Ruka smiled at him.

 _"Nice to see you, but seems like... You dropped the important part,"_ he arranged the dinning table with Akeshiya.

 _"What is it?"_ Akeshiya looked at Ruka with a doubt look.

 _"Actually... They have no idea about me,"_ Ruka sat down with the others.

 _"Did you guys had a fight or..."_ She looked at him, hoping the word of 'no.'

 _"Yes!"_ Ruka said blankly.

 _"Are you serious, right?"_ Shiki asked in surprise. To say 'yes,' Ruka shook his head.

That all of them were studying in the same place, but Shiki never saw any kind of fight between that four of them. After Akeshiya left, Shiki used to spend his time alone as how he used to live before she came to the Academy. By the time, the final relationship between Shiki and Narumi faded away.

 _"Don't worry!"_ Akeshiya gave him a smile, that was filled with kindness.

 _"I need your help,"_ Ruka raised his voice again.

 _"What?"_ Shiki looked at him.

 _"I need your help to find a another job,"_ Ruka's face was covered with a dark cloud.

 _"Shiki... Did you hear that?"_ She looked at him with her hopeful eyes.

 _"Let's work together,"_ Shiki had a great deal.

 _"Why I feel like, that you guys going to kill... Me..."_ That both cheerful faces could make him confused.

 _"Of course not! We're about to stop our work, but if you join us... It's not necessary to do,"_ Shiki explained.

 _"Thanks!"_ Ruka didn't have a problem with that great opportunity to work with them.

 _"Welcome to our family!"_ Shiki said warmly.

 _"Do you know him?"_ Ruka asked Akeshiya.

 _"HM..."_ She looked at him.

 _"The person whom, that Luna told you,"_ Ruka remembered something.

 _"No!"_ Shiki replied.

 _"Kesh... You met him, why didn't you ask?"_ Ruka got a surprised face.

 _"From who?"_ She surprised more than him.

 _"Well, I see you coming to the dance hall and..."_ He smirked at her.

 _"Naru..."_ She said to herself.

 _"Ah... Really? You dropped it Rei..."_ Shiki smirked at her with Ruka.

 _"How do you know?"_ She asked Ruka with a calm-confused voice.

 _"Why don't you ask Shiki?"_ Ruka looked at him.

 _"Shiki... Do you betrayed me...?"_ She stood up slowly, still looking at Shiki's face.

 _"If you thought about me, why hadn't you thought about him?"_ Shiki asked roughly.

 _"Because..."_ She didn't know what to say. So, she walked into the kitchen with a desperate face.

 _"Hey..."_ Shiki held her shoulder.

 _"You have a same thing as me. Tell me, what did he say?"_ Ruka came to her; and asked warmly.

 _"He doesn't want to see me... Again!"_ She said the words, that she tried to forget.

 _"If it's true... Then, I'm your husband!"_ Ruka tried to make her smile.

 _"That's right. Then, I'm your killer!"_ Shiki glared at Ruka.

Shiki always used to make her happy. That time, they got a new friend. Yes, Ruka knew the same way as him. After spending an entire month with her, Ruka knew how to deal with her. Also, it made him feel easy to deal with Shiki. Because the both of them were same as always.

 _"Don't forget about the dinner,"_ she remembered something.

They had a delicious dinner. Shiki was a great cook. They had hot Noodles with Veg-soup. In that friend group, Shiki, Akeshiya, Narumi and Ruka were vegetarian and Misaki, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan were Non-vegetarian. And of course, they hadn't any stupid argument for that thing.

Through the time, Natsume and Narumi were sitting for their dinner. It was Narumi's Academy quarters. Misaki left the Academy for his personal reason. [what is his personal reason? - Hotaru] She got a scholarship for her higher studies. So, she was staying in a another city.

 _"Why?"_ Natsume asked Narumi. Because he had a phone call.

 _"Ruka!"_ As he said, he sat down.

 _"Where is he?"_ Natsume asked, still eating.

 _"Don't worry, see you soon,' that's all he said,"_ Narumi smirked.

 _"HN!"_ Natsume said as usual.

 _"He wants to be alone,"_ Narumi said again.

 _"As his wish!"_ It was the last word of their silence dinner time.

The other side was completely different than that. Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka were watching TV with the huge laugh. They watched the movie named 'The Police Badge.' The story was walking around the three officers and it was too funny to watch. Ruka enjoyed more than the others.

 _"This is yours,"_ after the end, Akeshiya showed the room, that was located near the TV room.

 _"This is yours too,"_ Shiki brought his bags from his car.

 _"Thank you again!"_ Ruka looked at both kind faces.

 _"No thanks and no sorry!"_ She smiled at him.

 _"Well, then good night..."_ He corrected his mistake.

 _"Good night!"_ The other two guys said with the same warm tone.

Ruka's bedroom had a theme color shade of white and light-purple. He was really grateful about that room. Because he wasn't a dark hearted person. He closed the door. And laid on the bed.

The others had to go to the first floor for their rooms. The floor of there was completely covered with the wood-boards. Because of it, it seemed like a another house. The staircase placed middle of the two walls. So, it also helped to give some strange feeling.

Shiki's bedroom had a theme color shade of white and grey. It had a same light as Ruka's bedroom. After saying goodbye to Akeshiya, Shiki went to the his bedroom. Also, he was the designer of that house.

Akeshiya had a different room. Her room walls were completely covered with the same wood-boards, that on the floor. And her room had a huge mirror, that was placed opposite wall of the window. It gave a new look to the room.

Somehow, the three of them were happy about the each other. Especially, Ruka didn't expect something like that. It was the first time he came to their place. And it was a long time since he met Shiki, but he surprised about them. They treated him as a family member.

And his other same old friends were always used to care for him. He knew it, but he felt something different between them. He always got love and care from them, but that girl and boy gave him love and happiness. After all. he smiled alone. Because that unbelievable friendship made him feel happy.

* * *

Ask... Ask... Ask... I'm here to answer ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	4. 3

**CHAPTER III**

 **Nova**

It was the first morning of Ruka's new house. He walked into the kitchen; and drank his morning tea. The other guys were not in there. So, he walked to the first floor, but there wasn't anyone at that time. Again he slowly walked to the ground floor with his confused mind.

 _"Ruka... Come here..."_ Before he passed the stairs, he heard Akeshiya's voice from behind the wall.

 _"Upside room behind the stairs..."_ She didn't give him to any chance to think.

Ruka walked again to the first floor, and he noticed the secret wooden door that was in there. He opened it; and entered into the sound proof room. It was a little and comfortable bedroom. And he looked at the huge TV screen, that was on the wooden wall. With it, there was lots of video games and many things, that related to entertainment side.

 _"Where are you...?"_ He heard Shiki.

And he saw the little stairs, that placed in the corner of the room. He had to be careful to walk. Because that room wasn't having any furniture and everything was arranged on the ground, including that comfortable bed. So, he avoided the cushions and walked down to the little stairs.

 _"Good morning...!"_ Ruka said to the both guys.

 _"Good morning!"_ The two of them said the same time.

It had a little space than the other rooms in the house. He understood the location of that room. They were standing on the kitchen roof. That room had a long wall and it completely covered with the computing devices, screens and information processing systems. Without that things, there was a few wall cupboards and fridge. Ruka slowly walked to Shiki; and sat next to him.

 _"We've a caller!"_ Akeshiya said, looking at her hand phone.

 _"Wait,"_ Shiki said as he connected the Skype call with that huge screen.

 _"How are you guys?"_ Yome asked with a smile.

He was a another main member of their secret organization. He had a job from the executive field; and he worked in the private company. No one could understand his secret works with them. The other side, he was more handsome than before. He was able to take the attraction of the females, that who were meeting in his official works.

 _"Fine!"_ She said calmly.

 _"Oh, wait, wait... I see someone like... Ruka... Or else... Do you guys see him?"_ Yome's half closed eyes and confused face made them smile.

 _"Yeah, we see him!"_ Shiki smirked at his behavior.

 _"What's that mean?"_ He asked again with the same way.

 _"He's our new partner!"_ Standing behind, she held Ruka's shoulder.

 _"Nice to see you again...!"_ Yome gave him a warm welcome.

 _"Me too!"_ That arrogant boy named Ruka said with a thin smile.

 _"Shiki, I'll send it to you... This time he after a little one,"_ he looked at Shiki.

 _"Hurry up man! Tomorrow, I've to go out of the town,"_ Shiki said with his warning voice.

Somehow after a two hours, Yome was able to send the details of their new project. It was already evening of the day. The three of them decided to go to the little one. So, Shiki was driving the 'Evoque' to the colony of the city, but they were unable to reach there. Because that road wasn't good enough for a vehicle. They stopped the vehicle near the main road.

 _"Shiki..."_ Ruka and Akeshiya said the same thing.

 _"I know!"_ Shiki was looking at the poor colony, that in front of them.

It was a very large area, but it seemed like a another hell on the earth. It had too many little houses and roads, and it had another thing. [what is it? - trash] They got a strange feeling of having different personalities than the poor people. Because everyone was staring at them. Akeshiya and Shiki didn't get it seriously, but Ruka felt more uncomfortable with it. He felt the feelings of alien.

 _"Can you please help us?"_ Shiki stopped in front of the weak, old man.

 _"Do you know this girl?"_ Shiki had a photo, but the man acted like a senseless one.

 _"Give it to me..."_ Few boys came to them, and Shiki showed the photo.

 _"We know her..."_ They got a good answer from the boys.

 _"Where is she?"_ Ruka asked them.

 _"Let's go,"_ all of them were walking into the colony.

 _"NOVA...!"_ After they came to some opened area, one boy screamed little loudly.

 _"Ah..."_ One little girl showed herself among the crowd.

 _"Take us to your home,"_ Shiki said warmly.

After that, the little one was taking them to the her house. Because her parents were killed in a few weeks ago, there wasn't anyone than her old grandma. They decided to take her, because of that dangerous situation. The women refused their idea, but three of them were explained the situation of the time. Of course, the three years old little one hadn't any idea about it.

 _"So, you are going to live with us,"_ after they came back to the house, Shiki said to her.

 _"Really...!"_ The girl asked in surprise.

 _"Yes!"_ Ruka entered into the house.

 _"Well, girl you to freshen up,"_ Akeshiya said as she walked to the room with the little girl.

 _"Let me help you,"_ she closed the door; and turned to her.

Akeshiya had to spend a few minutes to make her clean. The little one had the knee-length long hair, and Akeshiya cut it off. Because she knew it was too hard to handle for a three year old child. She got her new medium-length hair. Also, they had new clothes for her. After the everything, the two girls were walking to the kitchen.

 _"Where is her hair?"_ Shiki asked the first question.

 _"Ruka, what are you doing?"_ Akeshiya avoided his question.

 _"Rei..."_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"Thank you!"_ The girl named Nova, held Shiki's hand with her cute face.

It was about to making him feel better. Akeshiya was looking at Shiki with a smirk. He made her sit on the chair. Ruka and Akeshiya arranged the dinning table. The next minute, they all sat for their delicious dinner.

 _"It's time to sleep,"_ Shiki looked at Nova.

The girl raised his head to look at him. The grayish-blue eyes were looking at her. Her eyes passed him. She stopped in front of the Dark chocolate brown eyes, that were smiling at her. It made her uncomfortable. So, she passed them. Finally, she stopped in front of the innocent, pure blue eyes.

 _"May I sleep with you?"_ She asked like a little rabbit.

 _"Of course..."_ Avoiding other two smirking faces, Ruka said warmly. The both of them were walking out of the kitchen.

 _"Do you plan to leave early?"_ After a little while, Akeshiya started to clean the kitchen.

 _"Yeah... Do you really think that you can take her responsibility?"_ Shiki smirked.

 _"No... Please dad, don't leave me alone,"_ she said with a thin-glaring voice.

 _"I'm serious... You guys have to take her to the Academy. Are you sure..."_

 _"Yes!"_ Ruka cut him off.

 _"Is she sleeping?"_ Akeshiya asked in surprise.

 _"Yes!"_ Ruka sat next to Shiki.

 _"Ruka, if you don't want to see them, I can take care of it..."_ Shiki looked at him with a question mark.

 _"I can manage,"_ Ruka gave him a thin smile.

 _"We haven't any details about her. So it takes a few days,"_ she sat beside Ruka.

 _"I'm worrying about Persona..."_ Shiki looked at the both faces, that looking at him.

Persona was a Z member, but Z boss was a another clone of the MSP. So, Persona also worked as the ESP. No one was there to question about it. Because everyone else in the Academy was avoiding the person, who had the most dangerous Alice the Mark Of Death.

 _"We can manage, just go... You have to wake up early,"_ she gave him a good night smile.

 _"Well then, Ruka... You have to take care of these two girls. See you soon,"_ Shiki left the kitchen with a smirk.

The other side, Mikan was waiting in her room for meeting someone. After a long while, she heard someone knocking her door. Actually, she expected the person, who was coming from the window or Alice stone. She surprised about it, but she walked to the door; and opened it.

 _"Narumi!"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"He had to go out!"_ He gave her a message with his emotionless face.

 _"What?"_ She recognized it as a mission.

 _"Good night!"_ The next second, he was walking away from her sight.

Mikan truly worried about it. Because they weren't students anymore. So, she didn't expect something like that. She came here for Natsume's words, but they didn't get much time to meet. Her desperate eyes were showing the bed, that was in the corner of the bedroom. She walked to the bed like a statue. Nothing was changing in her life. Before she closed her eyes, she felt the warm touch of her tears.

* * *

I want to start the story, but these describing things waste it. :|

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	5. 4

**CHAPTER IV**

 **I Know You Girl**

It was a another beautiful morning. Akeshiya was preparing the breakfast alone in the kitchen. Her face had a thin smile, but she didn't know the reason for her happiness. Maybe her heart knew the reason, but her mind refused to accept it. Suddenly, she felt the touch of a tiny hand.

 _"Good morning...!"_ Akeshiya turned her head by that soft touch.

 _"Good morning Nova!"_ She said to the little girl, who was holding her wrist.

 _"He didn't tell me before he left,"_ Ruka came into the kitchen with a question mark.

 _"Always like that, he hadn't called me yet... Ruka, Yome sent me the papers of Nova. We can go tomorrow morning,"_ she arranged the dining table through the talking.

 _"Did you hear that? Tomorrow morning we are going to your new school..."_ Ruka looked at Nova, who was standing near Akeshiya.

 _"New school..."_ Nova asked back.

 _"Yes, you are going to get new friends as well,"_ Akeshiya made her sit for the breakfast.

 _"What about you guys?"_ Nova asked Ruka. By her question Akeshiya and Ruka looked at each others' face.

 _"I'll come to see you,"_ Ruka said with a confused smile. Because he knew he couldn't.

 _"Nova... Forget about us, you have to be happy with your new friends,"_ Akeshiya explained to the little one.

 _"How do they look like?"_ Nova asked Akeshiya. By her question, again Akeshiya and Ruka looked at each others' face.

 _"Come with me..."_ Ruka said as he walked to the living room with Nova.

 _"What?"_ Nova asked in surprise.

 _"We forgot our cartoon time,"_ Ruka signed at Akeshiya.

Both of them were sitting in front of the TV. Coming behind them, Akeshiya came to the other side of the living room. She looked at them. Ruka switched on the TV. A few minutes passed. 1, 2, 3, It started.

 _"What is that cat's name?"_

 _"Garfield!"_

 _"What is that dog's name?"_

 _"Odi!"_

 _"Is Garfield talk?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"He can!"_

 _"Is Odi talk?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"He can't!"_

 _"It's not possible..."_

 _"It's possible!"_

 _"If Garfield can, why can't Odi?"_

 _"Because he can't!"_

 _"Why he can't?"_

 _"He's sick!"_

 _"But, he's playing with Garfield..."_

 _"He's a dog!"_

 _"if I get sick, I can't play..."_

 _"You're not a dog!"_

 _"But..."_

 _"Lights gone!"_

Swiftly Ruka switched off the TV. The next second, he ran into the Akeshiya's bedroom, while pulling her hand. He closed the door; and panting repeatedly.

 _"Why?"_ She asked, looking at his behavior.

 _"Call him... Call Shiki... Ask Him To come... Please... Hurry up..."_ He said, still holding his chest.

 _"Why?"_ She got a thin smile.

 _"Why? Let's go to the..."_

 _"Ruka... Where are you...?"_ Before he could finish, they heard Nova's voice from behind the door.

 _"Please save me Kesh..."_ Ruka said with his faded face.

 _"He can't come with you Nova, he got sick,"_ Akeshiya opened the door.

 _"Oh..."_ Nova looked at him with her sad eyes.

 _"Don't disturb him, alright... Let's go,"_ Akeshiya walked to the downstairs with her.

Ruka smiled alone like a killer. That whole day Ruka used to avoid that little girl. Akeshiya also helped him, because that girl was like him more than Akeshiya. So, she always tried to be with him. Unfortunately, he had to sleep with her in the night. Because she refused badly to sleep with Akeshiya.

The other morning arrived. Akeshiya packed Nova's clothes and other things. And also she got ready for go to the Academy. She was sitting on the bed with some documents about Nova.

 _"We're ready...!"_ She looked at the door by that cheerful girl's voice.

 _"Oh..."_ After seeing the couple, who was standing in front of the door, Akeshiya surprised.

Little Nova was wearing a denim three-quarter pants and white T-shirt. Her hair was braided in a one plate like Akeshiya. Her caretaker was wearing a blue denim and a white shirt. Also, Akeshiya was wearing a white long skirt and white shirt. That whole white worn guys were looking like a real family. [why? - for Nova's sake]

 _"Let's go!"_ Ruka walked to the downstairs with Nova, and Akeshiya followed behind them.

They had to show Ruka's pass in getting into the Academy. The three of them kept their silence. Because of his friends, Ruka had a restless mind. It was different from Akeshiya. She was looking at the school buildings, that was passing their vehicle. Somewhere in her heart was shivering repeatedly for some unknown reason. She heard the scream of her heart.

They stopped the car in front of the Elementary division. It wasn't an interval time. So, the Academy was drowning in the silence. Three of them were walking to the ESP's office room. As they expected, Persona wasn't in the school at that time. After seeing Ruka's fearful face, Akeshiya got a thin smile. He was truly worried about Nova, because he didn't want to go back with her.

 _"What are we doing now?"_ She asked him.

 _"I don't know!"_ He said with a low voice.

 _"What is your problem?"_ They heard a female voice, that wasn't owned by them.

The both guys turned their heads to look at that side. The blonde woman was standing in front of the entrance. She was their English teacher Serina. Ruka didn't surprise, but Akeshiya was staring at her. She remembered her early mornings with her. That horrible excuses, that she always used to say. Somehow, Serina didn't change that much with the time.

 _"Sensei, we've a new Alice user,"_ Ruka looked at Nova's face.

 _"You've to come again,"_ Serina said with her usual emotionless face.

 _"Actually Sensei... We can't come back,"_ Akeshiya raised her voice.

 _"What's that mean?"_ She looked at Ruka.

 _"This is a huge problem!"_ Ruka got a serious look.

 _"What is her Alice?"_ She turned her head to look at Nova.

 _"Memory Processing!"_ Ruka said again.

 _"Ah... Noda Sensei isn't at the Academy. You can meet Somatic Ability Homeroom teacher,"_ as she said, she left the office room without being late.

 _"Where the earth is he?"_ Akeshiya asked Ruka.

 _"Let's go..."_ Their English teacher was making them angry.

They walked into the teacher's room. Jinno was in there. He raised his head to look at the strangers, who came into the his room. He recognised Ruka's familiar face, but he looked at Akeshiya's face a few seconds.

 _"I know you girl,"_ he said to her with a blank face; and she smiled back.

 _"Serina Sensei told me about your problem. All the teachers were busy at this time. Let's finish this thing,"_ he invited them to sit.

Akeshiya and Ruka were sitting in front of the his table. The teacher, who sat in front of Akeshiya gave her a lot of memories in the same time. She was drowning in her own feelings. Those days she used to avoid him, because of her awful situation with MSP. She never tried to count his punishments for being late, but that old memories could make her smile.

As he said he finished the thing; and he enrolled Nova into the Academy as a one-star student. Her classroom was the Elementary division's class B, but both the guys hadn't any idea about the class teacher of her new class, who was the somatic ability moderator. That person was looking like same as ESP; and people avoided him. Because he had some dangerous soul, that couldn't understand easily.

 _"Child, let's go to your new class!"_ Jinno stood up.

 _"What is your final decision?"_ Ruka asked the girl, who was holding Akeshiya's shirt tightly.

 _"Ah..."_ Nova was staring at his pure blue eyes.

 _"Tell me..."_ He said again with his super-cool calm voice.

 _"I'm going to the class..."_ Nova walked to Jinno.

And the next moment, that teacher and student were left the room; and Akeshiya and Ruka were looking at them.

 _"Is your Alice affecting on humans?"_ Akeshiya was broken the silence.

 _"We don't need to use our Alice for something like this, you know it more than me,"_ Akeshiya got a huge smirk-bomb from Ruka.

 _"We'll see, let's go home,"_ she whispered alone.

Ruka smirked at her words. After that, the both of them were slowly walking out from of teachers' room. They stopped near the car, that owned by Ruka.

 _"Do you plan to meet them?"_ She asked again.

 _"I think..."_ He looked at her face.

 _"What?"_ She didn't want to stay in front of the Elementary division.

 _"Let's go!"_ He looked the car; and walked away from it. Also, Akeshiya followed behind him.

The Academy was embracing by the sunshine. There wasn't anyone than the tons of birds. Again and again they sang the same thing. She felt her legs were stopping middle of the road. And the next moment, Ruka came back to her. After that he held her hand, that was shivering slowly. He gave her a warm smile, then both of them walked ahead of the Elementary division.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	6. 5

**CHAPTER V**

 **You Left Your All Rights To Talk**

 _"Ah!"_ Akeshiya's low voice came out.

Because she was standing in front of the greenhouse. One by one her old memories were standing up against her happiness. The same place, that she used to hide from the evil-souls, was seemed more beautiful than before. For some reason, she didn't want to go in there. So, she turned back, still holding Ruka's hand.

 _"I know your pain, but we've to go!"_ Ruka didn't let her go back.

The both of them were walking to the greenhouse. Akeshiya closed her eyes tightly; and her fingers tried to hide in Ruka's hand. He looked at her face. She didn't know, that he was looking at her. Because she had a huge shock in her heart. It wasn't Misaki, but that everything made her feel uncomfortable.

He opened the door with a thin smile. The same time, they felt the fresh aroma of the flowers. She felt it was more than the first day she came there. The both guys walked into the greenhouse. Ruka didn't leave her hand. Because she did so many things in his life. And after all, he wasn't a heartless or careless person.

[students of the Higher division]

 _"Oh... God... It's Ruka... Guys, it's really Ruka... Our student council president,"_

 _"Look at him... He's more gorgeous than before..."_

 _"That beautiful eyes..."_

 _"Maybe he wants to meet Sensei, they are best friends since childhood,"_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"I never saw her before, she can't be his girlfriend..."_

 _"Mind your own business idiot... Why she can't? Look at them... Don't you see their hands?"_

 _"Anyway, I like her natural beauty, boys... Am I wrong?"_

 _"I'm in love with her... Stop your talking man..."_

 _"I want to be him..."_ The students, who was in the greenhouse said various things about the two guys.

 _"Where is Misaki Sensei?"_ Ruka walked one step ahead of Akeshiya; and asked the girl, who was staring at him.

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he's talking with me..."_ That girl screamed loudly.

Ruka frightened by her voice, but somehow he managed to hide it from that huge crowd. He looked at Akeshiya's face, and she gave him a satisfied thin smile. That all of them were looking at them, and it made them uncomfortable again. Ruka got the same alien feeling, that he got in the Nova's poor colony.

 _"Go back to your classroom..."_ They heard Misaki's ordering voice.

In a one minute, everyone was walking out of the greenhouse. Akeshiya and Ruka looked at each others' face by that peaceful thing. And the next moment, Misaki came to them. He was handsome as usual, but something wrong happened with his behaviour. He walked to Akeshiya without looking at Ruka.

 _"How are you?"_ He asked her.

 _"I'm fine... Everything, but this place is so different than... I used to know..."_ Her eyes were catching some new thing with an old feeling.

 _"That is the most beautiful thing, you used to know,"_ he said with his liveliness voice.

Misaki understood her feelings, because she was looking at the Saffron plant, that was in the corner of the greenhouse. The most beautiful thing, that made their friendship. Unfortunately, Ruka hadn't any idea about that thing, but he was clever enough to understand about their emotional old memory.

 _"Let's go inside,"_ Misaki invited to Akeshiya.

After that, the two of them were walking to the restroom. It had a more space and light than before. Misaki didn't try to talk with Ruka. Because he was angry with him. Without saying anything, Ruka followed behind them with a smirk. Misaki made tea for three of them.

 _"Give this to your friend,"_ he gave her a tea cup.

 _"your friend..."_ She asked with a question mark.

 _"My friends never try to do such kind of things,"_ he replied, still looking away from the window.

 _"Oh, my boy is really angry with me..."_ Ruka squeezed his cheek with a dramatic smile.

 _"Don't touch me!"_ Misaki pushed his hand away.

 _"Ruka... We've to kidnap her,"_ by 'her,' she meant 'Hotaru.'

 _"That's right!"_ Ruka came to her.

 _"Don't dare to repeat your stupid things again!"_ Coming behind him, Misaki held his throat and warned.

 _"I didn't have any choice,"_ Ruka accepted his mistake.

 _"By the way... You look better,"_ Misaki smirked.

 _"Shut up!"_ Ruka sat next to Akeshiya.

The three of them had a great tea time. They had so many things to talk. Especially, Ruka had many things to share with his best friend. Also, Akeshiya got a great opportunity to talk with him. Because their old vacation thing didn't give any chance for their friendship. They spent a long time in there.

After that, the three of them were walking to the Elementary division. The same time, Akeshiya and Ruka shocked by the thing they saw. ESP/Persona, Luna, Narumi, Natsume and few students were standing near the car, but before they walked to the car, the students were walking away from them.

Persona, Narumi, Natsume and Luna had the same dangerous aura. Because of it, no one tried to get with them. Everyone had the same question about Narumi. His cold-blooded personality already defeated the ESP Persona's cruel behavior; and his careless life was completely stolen by Natsume's behavior.

Natsume and Narumi recognized Ruka's 'Jaguar XJ.' He was the only one in the Academy, who had that brand name. The faculty members of the Academy had enough money to make their lives comfortable. Their unique Alices could have done that thing. Anyhow, Akeshiya never wanted to drive a vehicle.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ As they expected, Luna asked the first question.

 _"No!"_ The same time Akeshiya looked at that four faces.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ The next question owner Natsume looked at Akeshiya.

 _"For their child!"_ Jinno interrupted.

Akeshiya and Ruka looked at each others' face. Also, his voice coursed to make the four dark faces without Misaki.

 _"Their child..."_ Luna looked at Ruka like he was the last killer of the world.

 _"Rei... Are you serious?"_ Persona asked with a question mark.

 _"I'm not!"_ She worried about Nova, so she refused to describe it.

And it didn't take long enough see the two faces, that was glaring at her. Narumi and Natsume were looking at them, but she didn't get their feelings. Of course, she couldn't. Because the two faces were completely emotionless as always. She used her Telepathy Alice.

 _"Ruka let's go..."_ By her words, he acted, and looked at the watch.

 _"See you later!"_ Ruka gave a thin smile to all; and only signed his head at Misaki.

Following his path, she gave the same thin smile to all of them. And she walked to the car, that was already started. After she sits in there, he slowly reversed the white colored car; and he changed the gear. The next moment, he was driven it like he didn't care about the situation of the School.

 _"Same as before!"_ After the long time, Akeshiya was broken the silence.

 _"I expected this!"_ Ruka changed the gear.

 _"What is your problem with Narumi?"_ She looked at him.

 _"It's you!"_ He said, still looking at the front side.

 _"You had to come with Shiki!"_ She said again.

 _"Then, how I manage Misaki?"_ Ruka smiled like nothing happened.

 _"You're right... You have to make our dinner!"_ She said with a smirk.

 _"I had to come with him!"_ He dumped his smile.

The other hand, Natsume, Narumi and Misaki were sitting in the Natsume's Academy quarters. That three best friends were checking out some papers of their school works. Only Misaki's face had some little feeling. The others were concentrating on their work. Misaki looked at them with a smirk.

 _"Why?"_ The vampire named Narumi noticed it.

 _"Why are you asking me?"_ The human started the war.

 _"What's that mean?"_ The vampire asked back.

 _"Natsume, answer him..."_ The human pulled the werewolf into the war.

 _"What?"_ The werewolf raised his head with a doubt.

 _"Don't you remember, how you treat your friend?"_ The human had a disgusting face.

 _"It's his choice!"_ They heard the calm vampire.

 _"You left your all rights to talk!"_ The human explained.

 _"What's that for?"_ He asked in surprise.

 _"For hurting again and again to the same pure soul!"_ The human said carelessly.

 _"Whom are you talking about?"_ The vampire asked with a question mark.

 _"The only one person, who wanted to be with a b***** corpse!"_ Inside of that human's voice, there was his anger.

 _"You have no right to talk him that way..."_ For the first time in his life, the werewolf interrupted.

 _"I can understand this friendship between the miserable souls!"_ As human said he left the house with an emotionless face; and he won the battle.

The vampire and the werewolf looked at each others' face. They hadn't any complain against the human. Because he didn't say anything wrong, and they didn't want to think about it. [why? - paper work] As human said, the two of them were living in their miserable and aimless life. No one there to force them, but again and again, they did the same thing.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	7. 6

**CHAPTER VI**

 **You Always Follow Your Heart**

The bedroom was filled with the aroma of flowers. Ruka opened the long window; and walked out of the room. That time, Akeshiya was reading a book on the bed. She heard the voice, that Ruka made. So, she walked to the downstairs; and she saw the boy, who was sitting on the stairs of the little yard. Without making a noise, she sat next to him.

 _"These flowers smells good,"_ he said, looking at the flowers, that was shining with moonlight.

 _"HM..."_ She whispered.

 _"They are all waiting for the evening,"_ his calm eyes were looking at the same thing.

 _"Without any question about the time,"_ she gave some answer more than he expect.

 _"They have to bloom in anyway,"_ he said again, and he had the same powerful meaning inside his words.

 _"Expectations again and again,"_ she took a short breath.

 _"There is no reason to reject,"_ he entered into the her talk.

 _"But have no faith,"_ she continued.

 _"What is wrong?"_ He asked with a low voice.

 _"I'm still searching,"_ her voice also had the same calmness as his.

 _"I'm wrong,"_ he whispered.

 _"It's me,"_ she whispered.

 _"Both of us,"_ after the little conversation, there had a long silence.

 _"He never wanted to share his pain,"_ middle of the moonlight, Ruka's voice flowed away.

 _"I know,"_ she said, still drowning in her feelings.

 _"It's something very hard to do for a man,"_ he worried about him.

 _"It's because of me,"_ she worried about her.

 _"No, this is a different thing,"_ she looked at him by his voice.

 _"Different thing..."_ She had a question mark on her face.

 _"We never wanted to go to the Academy. I think you're the only person, who came there with a smile. And, that hard time, you left it. Usually, people think more than twice before doing something like that, but you always follow your heart and the existing situation,"_ he looked at her with a smile.

 _"I'm afraid of being late,"_ she whispered.

 _"Maybe... That time I was a five year old child. The middle of that long wall, we didn't have any reason to live than our friendship. But till I came here, I never knew how to live a life as you guys. Don't ever try to think about him that way..."_ He smiled at her.

She smiled at him, but didn't say anything. The both of them were staring at the night sky. As he said he was truly happy about the new friends. He always tried to spend his time with animals. Because he never knew about the kind of life, that two friends were using to live. Akeshiya and Shiki had so many problems, but they didn't try to live with it.

On the other side, it was the day after the day of Nova's school life. She knew how to deal with the others. So, in the first day in her new classroom, she was able to get some friends. Somehow, she had to face some awkward situation. Because Jinno's period was ruined by her madly interrupt the behavior. If she knew about her cold-blooded class teacher, she never tried to ask one single question.

 _"Nova... Sensei asked you,"_ class president said with her fearful voice.

 _"Where is he?"_ Nova didn't take it seriously.

 _"In his office room,"_ the girl said again.

After the end of the period, Nova walked to the office room. [office room? - somatic ability room] She entered into the huge room, that was located near the Middle division. At that time there wasn't anyone as she expected. She turned to go back. For some reason she wanted to run away from that room. For the first time in the school, she got frightened without unknown reason.

Her young class teacher was standing in front of her. That was the first time she met him. He had dull green eyes and emotionless dreadful face. And the person, who was looking at her, was wearing all black. It made some little sense about him. [what? - an evil?] And she understood two things. The first one was he wasn't like Ruka or Shiki. The second thing was she wanted to hide in Akeshiya's behind.

 _"Is that true?"_ He asked her.

 _"Ah..."_ She surprised by his voice. It was too calm than Ruka.

 _"Ah... Sensei... I... I... didn't know about the rules,"_ she stammered.

 _"Then you have to be careful about the rules. Do you understand?"_ He said calmly, but it seemed like a threat.

 _"Yes Sensei..."_ She managed to smile with him.

 _"HM!"_ He accepted her smile.

 _"May I... May I go... Sensei?"_ She asked with her fearful voice.

 _"How you relate to your fake parents?"_ He asked, looking away from her.

 _"Ah... Fake parents... No, they are my... They are my caretakers..."_ She explained weakly.

 _"Avoid that girl! It'll be good for your future!"_ She surprised by his warning voice.

 _"Akeshiya... Sensei, she isn't a bad one. You've mistaken..."_ She looked at him.

 _"What did you say?"_ His calmness dried out to the anger.

 _"Ah... I'm... I'm... Sorry, Sensei... I didn't mean that... I... I'll do it... Sorry... I'm..."_ She was shivering repeatedly.

 _"I don't have time to waste, go back to your class!"_ As he said he walked out of the room.

 _"I'm going...!"_ She ran to the classroom without looking back.

With the time, Ruka became a part of both the guys life. And again, they had to go to the Academy for Nova's school stuff. Shiki refused to go with Ruka, and Akeshiya had to go with him. Of course, the both the guys didn't want to go there, but only for Nova's sake they took that hard decision. Also, they decided to not to mention their friends with it.

They passed the Academy gates. That was almost four in the evening. Ruka stopped the car in front of the Elementary division. After that, they walked into the ESP's office room for meeting Persona. The three guys were talking like strangers as usual. Many times Akeshiya answered for his questions. Because Ruka asked her to do that.

 _"Hey, girl..."_ Ruka talked to the little girl, who was talking with her friends.

 _"Ruka..."_ She ran to him without caring about anything.

 _"How are you doing?"_ He kneeled in front of her.

 _"I'm fine, and how are you...? Where is Shiki?"_ She asked the innocent blue eyes.

 _"I'm fine, and he had some work,"_ Ruka smiled at her.

 _"Halo Nova..."_ Akeshiya came to the both guys.

 _"Don't touch me... Go... Go away from me..."_ As she said she pushed her.

 _"Oh..."_ Ruka held Akeshiya's hand or else she had to fall.

 _"What's wrong with you?"_ Ruka asked with a doubt.

 _"Tell her to go..."_ Nova said, still glaring at her.

 _"Well,"_ Akeshiya walked away from them.

After a few minutes Ruka came back to her. Because Nova had to go back to the her hostel. Without talking about her, the two of them were walking back to the car. That time, there wasn't anyone else on the road. Akeshiya noticed the dark cloud, that on his face. Ruka tried to avoid her eyes. She also noticed his unusual behavior.

 _"What is it?"_ She held his hand; and pulled him back.

 _"Nothing!"_ He said blankly.

 _"Ruka..."_ She turned his face to hers.

 _"She did what he said,"_ he didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

 _"He said, what?"_ She got a disgusting face.

 _"Let's go..."_ He started to walk again.

 _"Wait for me... I'll be back soon,"_ she said calmly.

 _"Hey, don't be silly..."_ Before she could walk, he held her hand.

 _"You know me, right? Let me go,"_ she had a confidence about her opinion.

 _"Well...!"_ He released her hand.

Ruka was looking at the girl, who was walking away from him. He got a happy smile. With it, he walked to the car. And Akeshiya stopped in front of the Academy quarters area. She had to find the right place at that time. Because she wanted to meet Nova's horrible class teacher, but the darkness coursed to be late.

 _"Ah!"_ After seeing the person, who was standing in front of the door, Narumi got a cruel face.

 _"May I come in?"_ Akeshiya asked calmly.

 _"I told you!"_ After she came; he closed the door.

 _"And I did!"_ She said, looking around the little living room area.

 _"Then how you standing in my house?"_ He pushed her right shoulder, and it was able to turn her to him.

 _"She is a kid!"_ She said about Nova.

 _"She is a my student!"_ He said as he walked to the kitchen.

 _"Aha...?"_ She whispered alone; and she pushed the glass flower vase, that was on the table.

 _"What?"_ He came back by that sound.

 _"Anyway, I like your place,"_ she walked to the door. Because she wanted to hide her smile.

 _"What are you thinking about you? Huh?"_ Swiftly, he pushed her against the door. Then, his left hand held her right hand tightly; and his left hand pressed her throat.

 _"Take back the thing you said to her!"_ She said with her usual calm voice.

 _"Are you threatening me?"_ He closed his face to hers, that was looking at him with smiling eyes.

 _"Who the hell is that?"_ She asked with a fake angry face.

 _"Who?"_ He got a confused face.

 _"This is not your perfume,"_ she said with a thin smile.

 _"Err..."_ With his usual disgusting face, he dumped her.

And the next moment, she walked out of the quarters, and went back to Ruka, who was waiting for her. The both guys were left the Academy in a few minutes. Akeshiya looked at Ruka's face and gave him a satisfied smile. He smiled back, but he didn't bother to ask about the thing, that happened with Nova's class teacher.

The other hand, Narumi was sitting on the stairs. Somewhere in his heart was smiling madly for some reason, but he had the same emotionless face. There was a little thing, that his heart used to know. [what is it? - a perfume] Yes, it wasn't his perfume. Misaki had many of them and he gave him an extra one. Also, Narumi hated that lavender smell.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	8. 7

**CHAPTER VII**

 **We Can't Underestimate Them So Easily**

Akeshiya, Ruka and Shiki had their own timetable for housework. Shiki and Ruka had to make the breakfast, and Akeshiya had to make the lunch. The dinner was made by the three of them. It was the most beautiful hour of the day. The boys had all cleaning work and she had to taken care of the other things.

With outdoor activities, Shiki and Akeshiya had maintained the garden, and Ruka had taken care about the vehicles. Also, they had to take care of their organization works. They had a great time with all of those things, but one phone call was able to break down the all their lives and works. Yes, they didn't expect something like that.

 _"What did he say Ruka?"_ Shiki was sitting in their secret room with Ruka and Akeshiya.

 _"He doesn't know anything else, but he had to tell us before... Two weeks passed,"_ Ruka had a blank face.

 _"They'll be fine Ruka! You know about them. No one can trap them so easily..."_ Akeshiya calm voice spoke as usual.

 _"This can't be clueless! We've to find out something important. And you guys... Don't you remember anything? Rei...? Ruka...?"_ Shiki looked at both faces.

 _"I haven't enough memory about them. You know, we didn't see him again... And I know, this is not Reo!"_ She looked at Ruka.

 _"They didn't have any deal with Persona,"_ he said, thinking about the situation.

 _"THEN!"_ Shiki was frightened by their voice.

 _"What?"_ He asked in surprise.

 _"As we told you, the fourth of them were staying together,"_ before Ruka could speak, she explained.

 _"Well then, we have to be hurry! We're going to search the headquarters of the Z!"_ Shiki said directly.

 _"This is only a doubt Shiki... Think again, we can't take that kind of risk without any reason..."_ she had a question about his decision.

 _"We don't need any kind of doubt about this thing!"_ Ruka said to her.

 _"Well, well, well, so... Do you come with us?"_ She looked at his face.

 _"Yes, we're going to give them a shot!"_ Shiki held Ruka's shoulder with a smirk.

That whole day, the three of them were trying to make a plan. After that, they packed up the things, that was needed for their mission. Actually, there was nothing more than a tiny Anti-Alice chip. They entered it into their hands. It was a really painful thing, but they had to do that for their aim.

The next morning, Ruka called Misaki, but it was useless as they expected. So, after a few hours, Shiki stopped the 'Evoque' in front of the Z's huge gates. After the checking, they opened the gates for their 'former chief security officer' and 'former intelligence officer.' And he was driving into the inside with Akeshiya.

Z headquarters was located on the outside of the city. It was a another kind of a military camp. Under the fake voluntary services, it did so many secret and cruel things, that no one could ever notice. And the area had many places that completely covered with the security systems. The Alice users were powerless inside of that kind of areas, because after all it was the 'Anti-Alice Organization.'

Especially Teleportation Alice and Telepathy Alice could give a message to the control room. There had so many rules like a prison. And the headquarters had three parts. The first part was the normal outdoor building area; the second part was the underground area. And the third part was the cave area of the hill. Only the first part was opened to the world.

 _"Oh... My favourite friends..."_ The Z boss said with a dramatic smile.

He was standing in the luxury room with some few men. They had an advanced talk, but they were disturbed by the former officers. After the his signal, the guards were walking out of the room, but the other members were staring at Akeshiya. Shiki used to hate it, but he kept his silence.

 _"What is the problem?"_ The Z boss came to them with a wine glass.

 _"We're searching for the disappeared guys!"_ Shiki said with his blank voice.

 _"Yes, I heard about it. Unfortunately, I don't have a useful message to give you..."_ He said, still looking at her face.

 _"Well, then!"_ She said calmly.

 _"I can inform you..."_ He said again to her.

 _"Thank you!"_ The both of them were walking to the vehicle; and left the Z's headquarters.

Ruka was waiting for them in the house. After they came back, he closed the gate and the front door. He switched on the security system of the house. And he collected some stuff from his bedroom and walked into the secret room. He sat there. Because he waited for a message.

 _"You can come!"_ After a few minutes he heard Akeshiya's voice.

Using the tracking system, he was searching the place, where she was staying at that time. After that, he teleported himself to that place. He reached into the dark storehouse of Z. Of course, it was old too. He saw the little torch light, that was in the corner of the store. He followed the torch light.

Akeshiya and Shiki were looking at him. The three of them were wearing the black suits, and only their eyes were opened to the outside. [how did they look like? - the Ninjas?] That old storeroom hadn't any security features, So no one was able to see Ruka. Somehow, they heard their fast heartbeats. Because it was a another truly dangerous mission on the earth.

 _"Take this!"_ Shiki gave their clothes to Ruka; and again he had to teleported himself to house.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ After he came back, Shiki asked him.

 _"Yes!"_ Ruka said with a low voice.

 _"Where are our clones?"_ Akeshiya asked him.

 _"Disappeared inside of the vehicle!"_ He explained to them.

Actually, the last time, they came out of the Z's boss's office room, she used the Doppelganger Alice. It wasn't powerful than the Clone Alice, but she used it. And the same time, Shiki used his Illusion Alice to cover them. The security forces were unable to find out about their secret Alice using methods.

 _"MISAKI, WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING? WHERE IS NATSUME?"_ Misaki was frightened by Mikan's unexpected arrival of that time.

 _"Mikan..."_ He stood up.

 _"What is going on here? This is the second week... Please tell me if you know something about them..."_ Her voice was filled with sadness.

 _"I don't know! But we can't tell this to anyone, at least I don't know how to deal with these things,"_ he closed the door with his low voice.

 _"How...? This is really too much... It's not a one night, two weeks passed! And you know about the rules, teachers' can't go out with long time missions..."_ she sat on the sofa.

 _"We have to be patient. We can get a message very soon,"_ he looked at her

 _"HOW...? WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO TELL US ABOUT THEM?"_ She got an angry look.

 _"Listen... Everything is going well, please don't tell anyone about this thing... And please don't scream like this way..."_ He was overwhelmed by her loud voice.

 _"I don't know... I hope he is fine with Narumi..."_ She whispered slowly.

Misaki didn't know what to say. He looked at her with a blank face, but he had his faith on the other three guys. Also, he didn't want to tell that to Mikan. Because Misaki was the only one, who couldn't bear her behaviour. So, he never wanted to tell it.

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ The same time, Z boss asked the guard.

 _"Yes, sir! The both of them were going out!"_ The guard explained.

 _"I can't believe it as you said... Let's go, where is the footages?"_ He walked into the control room with him.

 _"Sir, you...!"_ Everyone else in there was standing up by his sudden arrival.

 _"I want to see the last hour footage!"_ He sat on the chair.

 _"Wait sar... Sir here are they..."_ The chief security officer played the video.

 _"HM! Keep your eyes open!"_ After the end, he stood up.

 _"Is everything alright? Sir, why you look so..."_ The chief one asked him.

 _"They are our former members... We can't underestimate them so easily. Be careful... That girl is so stunning to do that kind of things, and remember... I'm waiting for your official qualification. Because you have no idea about Shiki's top class work. And he was a young boy when he became a chief. I hope if I have him today..."_ As he said he left the control room with his confused face.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	9. 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

 **I Don't Want Another One**

The darkness was slowly kissing the nature, and the birds were trying to run away from it. That was almost seven in the evening. The time Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka was waiting for the darkness of the night. They researched the plan for the last time. After the right time arrived, Shiki opened the old A/C pipeline.

Akeshiya entered into the pipe; then Ruka and Shiki were following behind her. They had to crawl in the pipe without having a help of the light. They were slowly crawling into the building, but they had to be careful about the sound. And also, that spider webs were blocking their way.

 _"We are in the end of the line! Shiki, are they going to see us?"_ Akeshiya asked. [how? - the Telepathy Alice]

 _"No, open it!"_ He said shortly.

She opened a another little A/C pipe. It was the new line; and three of them were entered into the new A/C pipeline. It was a very clean place, but had some little cold. They had to crawl in the pipe more than thirty minutes. She stopped again, because there was a junction of the pipeline.

 _"Wait, we can go to the left side,"_ Shiki said to the others.

 _"You didn't tell us before,"_ Akeshiya said without turning her head.

 _"Yes, this is a shortcut way. We can reach to the ground floor,"_ he explained.

 _"No!"_ She rejected directly.

 _"It's easy to do,"_ he said again with a hope.

 _"If we use this, we have to fall out of the pipe with that high speed. After that?"_ She had a reason.

 _"It was the training centre,"_ he didn't want to dump his idea.

 _"Shiki, we can't take a risk. Now we know... They are here!"_ She said calmly.

 _"How?"_ Ruka didn't know it.

 _"Misaki didn't say about this to anyone, but Z guys know!"_ That time, she explained to Ruka.

 _"She's right Shiki. If we use this way, we can't use it to come back,"_ he agreed with her.

 _"Yes! You guys are right. let's go,"_ Shiki said as the three of them were starting to crawl again.

They had to crawl again, more than a fifteen minutes. It was a really painful thing, but they didn't have any way to go to the building. Finally, they reached to the place, that they wanted to stop. Akeshiya slowly opened the door, but she was being careful to not to open it fully.

 _"Listen... As I said before, that light on after a thirty seconds. We have our thirty seconds to glide down using the cables,"_ Shiki remembered again.

 _"Come back..."_ Suddenly, Ruka pulled her leg. Because there was a guard.

 _"I can't do this!"_ They heard her low voice.

 _"What?"_ Shiki and Ruka looked at her in surprise.

 _"I never did anything like this. I can't take a risk of being silly,"_ she said with a sad voice.

 _"We already discussed about this!"_ Shiki said roughly.

 _"This is not what I thought,"_ she said again.

 _"Did you dreamed about some kind of lift?"_ He never expected that from her.

 _"No, you guys can go. I'm staying here..."_ She had her final decision.

 _"You can't do that. We need your help,"_ Ruka refused it.

 _"Then, I'll use the stairs!"_ She knew her importance of being with the others.

 _"Don't you know? This is a another main entrance. At least there are twenty or more guards. What happens if they see?"_ Shiki didn't want to see her get caught.

 _"I don't have a choice..."_ She said with her low voice.

They had to enter into the cylinder shaped staircase. Upside of them, there was a one floor; and down side, there were the three floors. The stairs placed around the cylinder shaped wall. And, every floor had the door to the stairs. Two guards were taking care of the one door; and there had nine doors.

 _" Rei..."_ Shiki worried about the situation.

 _"Stop! Shiki, you go first. We'll follow you, using the stairs..."_ Ruka stopped their argument.

 _"What happened to you next time? I can't take..."_

 _"Shut up!"_ Ruka cut her off.

 _"Be careful!"_ The same time, Shiki came to her, and opened the pipe.

 _"You too!"_ She held his shoulder.

Lights were off. Shiki left them as fast as he can. Ruka was looking at his wrist watch with her. They felt the fast heartbeat of the time. Thirty seconds were passed away from the watch. Everywhere was drowning in the silence. Ruka looked at her.

 _"Get ready!"_ They heard him.

After hearing him, the both naked eyes were filled with happiness. With it, they got their first thirty seconds. Akeshiya and Ruka were running around the stairs as they could in the dark. Their shoes gave some help to run away with the silence.

 _"Wait..."_ He pulled her hand; she used the Illusion Alice, and lights were on.

And they got their second thirty seconds. They felt uncomfortable with that iron stairs. They were able to run 1/4 distance of the cirque in a every thirty seconds

 _"Well..."_ Both the guys did the same thing again.

 _"Let's go..."_ She also cared about his safety.

 _"This time we have to pass the sixty seconds distance,"_ he said to her.

Because there was a door with, that two guards. They got their thirty seconds. They ran away from the guards as fast as they can, but that darkness slowed their speed.

 _"Did you feel something?"_ One guard asked other one.

 _"No!"_ He got a short reply.

 _"Go, go, go..."_ In the next thirty seconds, Ruka said hurriedly.

They saw their other boundary. Because there was a another two guards were waiting in front of them, but they were frightened by the thing they saw. Another few guards were walking down from the first floor. It seemed like they were coming to them.

 _"Ruka...!"_ She held his hand tightly; and ran down in their thirty seconds.

 _"One more..."_ As he said they walked to the ground in the darkness in their last thirty seconds.

The next moment, Shiki came to them and walked to the place, that he used to hide. The same time lights were on, but they were able to hide before the light. They were standing behind the cupboards.

 _"Because of you we lost our four minutes,"_ Shiki looked at her.

 _"So..."_ She didn't take it seriously.

 _"How are you going to complete this mission like this?"_ He had a good reason.

 _"Nothing happened!"_ She had a good excuse.

 _"Only because of Ruka,"_ he looked at him.

 _"I used my Alice..."_ She tried to prove her importance.

 _"Stop! we have a mission to do!"_ Ruka glared at both of them.

 _"That is our next task, but we have to wait until someone come,"_ she said slowly.

 _"Be patient!"_ Shiki was looking away from them.

They had to pass the bridge between the second part and third parts. That meant underground area and caves. Unfortunately, they hadn't a pass to open the door. So, they had to wait for someone, who was working as a Z member. Because it had a security system.

Fifty minutes were passed. No one was coming to the door, but after a few minutes the door opened; and some guard came out. He walked to the third floor. After the another thirty minutes they saw him come again to the door. Three of them were standing up to follow behind him.

 _"The door gives us a twenty seconds,"_ Shiki said as he followed him, being careful about the thirty second light.

The door opened. Akeshiya walked behind the guard, using the Illusion Alice. She looked back to the other two guys, but she frightened by the thing she saw.

 _"Ah... It doesn't work, I see you...!"_ She whispered.

The time, two Z members were sitting in the same luxury room with Z boss. They had a talk about something valuable for other three guys, who were standing inside of the bride at that time. [who is the Z's boss - another clone of Kuonji] He was different than the original MSP. Because he had a ponytail, black hair.

 _"Rei, are you sure about them?"_ He asked the guy named Persona.

 _"No one can suspect us for their missing,"_ Persona answered.

 _"Yes! We hadn't kidnapped someone. They are our members, and I have my powers to care of their lives..."_ He smirked.

 _"I can't believe... How did you catch him with that Black Cat?"_ The beautiful girl named Luna asked him.

 _"I can do more than you think Sweetheart... You know, that the last few months, he proved his best. I'm still confused about his Pheromone Alice. I can't believe his works, but unfortunately I don't want another one, who can replace my place,"_ he looked at her with his xxx-greedy eyes.

 _"He was a special-star student. He know how to do that kind of things..."_ Persona explained to him.

 _"Seemed like the Fire Alice is useless than we thought!"_ He said with a smile.

 _"What about her?"_ Luna asked him.

 _"Yes, they came to meet me in the morning, but I don't know what's going on their minds..."_ He got a confused face.

 _"Now they have Ruka!"_ Luna said with a cruel face.

 _"Ruka... Mmm... Animal Pheromone, right?"_ His half closed eyes had a tired look.

 _"HM!"_ She said slowly.

 _"What's wrong with these Pheromone guys... I want to kill them all... S***...!"_ He was throwing the wine glass, and the two of them were frightened by it.

 _"Be patient..."_ Persona said blankly.

 _"Yes, they can't die so easily..."_ He looked at the both faces with an evil smile.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	10. 9

**CHAPTER IX**

 **The Greatest One**

Finally, the night was arriving. Everywhere was filled with silence like before something bad happens. That time, Akeshiya was waiting inside of the bridge. She was hiding in the Illusion Alice, but her friends weren't there at that time. Because they had to go back by her voice.

Through the time, she noticed the guards, who was coming to her, on the other side of the bridge. There were more than ten guards were present. She got an awkward situation. Because she hadn't any place to hide or cover. They were everywhere in the bridge. Suddenly, she took her little water bottle; and sloshed water all around her feet.

 _"Shiki, Ruka, you can come with these guards,"_ she said to the both guys.

And, as she expected, the guards were avoiding the water, that was in the corner of the floor. They were all walking out of the bridge. After they went, she took a long breath. And she used Telepathy Alice again, to talk with her friends, who was hiding on the outside.

After a another fifteen minutes, Ruka and Shiki entered into the bridge with the guards. Akeshiya and Shiki used their Illusion Alice again and again, but it didn't help. One guard turned his head by some strange reason, but again, he walked with the others.

 _"What is that?"_ Ruka asked in surprise.

 _"Our Alices can't affect in front of the door and that little area,"_ she said, still walking behind the guards.

 _"Then, security cameras..."_ Ruka shocked by that thing.

 _"Yes, we don't have time to waste,"_ Shiki answered him.

The bridge was too long than fifty meters, and had a powerful white light. It seemed like the interior of a flight.

 _"Get ready!"_ She signed her hand. Because they were near to the other door.

The door opened; and guards were walking out of the bridge. Luckily, they didn't see the three guys, who was standing behind them without any support of Alice. And again, Illusion Alice helped them. Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka were hiding behind the gas tanks.

 _"We have to pass this corridor,"_ she looked at Ruka.

In front of them, there was a long corridor. And with huge cafeteria. Also, it had so many rooms and peoples. The guards were walking everywhere and the security cameras were recoding every part of the corridor.

 _"Shiki, what do you think about them?"_ Ruka asked him.

 _"Without knowing the reason, I can't think about their prison room. Normally, members have only thirty days punishment,"_ Shiki remembered Z's rules.

 _"No, Shiki... This is different!"_ Akeshiya looked at him.

 _"Well, I'm going alone and you guys..."_

 _"Shut up!"_ Ruka cut him off.

 _"Why?"_ The both of them asked the same thing.

 _"This is the best way to do this. We can take care of each other... Stop talking about it,"_ that blonde guy was always able to make them feel listened to him.

 _"Well, after a twenty seconds, these all lights are going down. Before they switch on the generator, we have to pass this corridor... Are you ready?"_ Shiki looked at both friends.

They signed their heads; and Shiki used his Explosion Alice in the main power point of that side. With it, the lights were going out, putting them in the dark.

 _"Let's go!"_ Ruka signed.

And the three guys were running to the other side of the corridor. They had to be careful about the people, who was walking in there. Shiki held Akeshiya's hand; Akeshiya held Ruka's hand. They passed the corridor, and entered to the iron bridge, that was placed upside the huge hall.

 _"Lights..."_ Akeshiya whispered.

Because she saw the lights on slowly one by one from their behind, they ran as fast as they can. The final second, Shiki was able to open the door, that was located in the corner of the bridge. They closed the door; and turned back. The lights were on. but they saw something that they never expected to see.

 _"LUNA...!"_ Three of them said with the same tone.

Because of the Telepathy Alice, she didn't hear them. And swiftly, Luna ran to the emergency button, that was in the room. Unfortunately, Akeshiya was truly past than the beautiful girl. She kneeled her easily near Shiki.

 _"This is me!"_ She slacked her black mask.

 _"Rei...!"_ Luna asked in surprise, and she gave her a hand to stand up.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Luna wiped off the dust, that was on her clothes.

 _"Where are they?"_ Shiki asked and Luna recognized his voice.

 _"Go back, I don't want to see you caught..."_

 _"Nothing will happen to us, because you're going to help us!"_ Ruka cut her off.

 _"Ah..."_ Luna looked at his blue eyes.

 _"Where are they?"_ Shiki asked again.

 _"I don't know how you guys came this long, but I can help you to get out of here,"_ Luna worried about Akeshiya.

 _"LUNA!"_ She asked her little roughly.

 _"Please listen to me. He wants to trap you guys again, please don't come back to this hell,"_ Luna had an emotional voice.

 _"Don't worry, tell me... Where are they?"_ She walked near to her and asked calmly.

 _"I can lie to you,"_ Luna said with a confused face.

 _"You're not going to do that!"_ Ruka said again.

 _"B-4!"_ After a few seconds silence, Luna whispered.

 _"What? What are they doing in B side?"_ Shiki raised his eyebrow.

 _"Narumi... He is a member of our team, and also the greatest one of the new batch. I'm still confused about his Alice, it couldn't be only Pheromone. And you know... In here, that kind of peoples can't exist... Boss! He is jealous as always..."_ Luna explained to them.

 _"What about Natsume?"_ Ruka asked back.

 _"They aren't students anymore. So, faculty members can stand up with MSP. What am I supposed to tell you about Natsume's behavior?"_ Luna looked at the three faces.

 _"We've to be hurry..."_ Shiki held Akeshiya's shoulder with a dangerous sign.

 _"Take this!"_ Luna gave her pass to Akeshiya.

 _"Why?"_ She asked her.

 _"You want this to enter into the 4 room,"_ Luna explained.

 _"If we used your pass, you have to pay for it!"_ She asked with a question mark.

 _"I can take care of that,"_ Luna said blankly.

 _"Thank you! But we don't need it, you already helped us,"_ she smiled at Luna; and worn her mask again.

After that, the three guys were walking to the other door of the room.

 _"Go, save your friends..."_ They heard Luna's whisper.

The three of them looked at her; and left the room. They were standing on the outside of the building, but it was a cave. Using the Illusion Alice, they entered into the another room, that was same as Luna's room. They walked a few seconds. And finally, they came into the B side.

It had too powerful white light like the bridge. It made them uncomfortable, but no one could see you them. Because of the Illusion Alice. It wasn't a hospital, but it had so many rooms and corridors like that. Shiki was guiding them to the 4 side. It was a lab complex.

No one was present at that time. Because it was about midnight. The three of them were walking everywhere in the labs for their friend. Some of them hadn't any light. So, they searched them middle of the darkness. Akeshiya and Shiki walked away from Ruka.

 _"Ah!"_ Suddenly, they heard him.

The both guys ran around the lab for Ruka. Finally, they saw the boy, who was standing in front of the huge glass. They walked to him.

 _"Ah!"_ Others said the same thing.

Through the time, the man was sitting on the bed with his laptop. [who is he? - the Z's boss] The door opened; and he turned his head to look at the person, who came into the room without knocking. There was a girl, who had raven, shoulder-length hair.

 _"You..."_ He asked in surprise.

 _"Yeah... Why? Are you busy?"_ She closed the door.

 _"No... It's not that important..."_ He switched off the laptop and placed it on the table.

 _"What is your plan for today..."_ She came to him.

 _"You are more beautiful than the last time I see you, Luna..."_ He raked his fingers through her hair and his other hand walked around her waist.

 _"Liar...!"_ She got a sensual smile.

 _"Oh... Are you serious? I thought you..."_

 _"Shut up, you're talking too much!"_ She cut him off.

And as she whispered softly, she pushed him onto the bed. And she bent down to him. After that, he started to kiss her like a mad one.

 _"Wait..."_ She didn't want to continue it.

 _"What? Then why you came here?"_ He got an awful face.

 _"Don't scream, I'm going to switch off the security system,"_ she walked away from him.

 _"Why? Is that necessary?"_ Knowing her idea, he smirked at her.

 _"I don't want any disturber for our moment!"_ With her dreamy voice, she switched off the security system and the lights.

 _"You're too much!"_ She heard his whisper through the darkness.

* * *

Oh... Any questions? ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	11. 10

**CHAPTER X**

 **We Are Going Home**

The Z headquarters was drowning in the silence of the night. Only the guards were awakened at that time. No, not only guards. Another few members were also awakening in that night. And Akeshiya, Ruka and Shiki was standing in front of the huge glass.

 _"We have to open this,"_ she said, still looking at the glass door.

 _"This is the thing, that Luna said,"_ Shiki said to her.

 _"Is there any way to open this door, I know this thing, at least six inches wide. Do you know something...? Any Alice or... Tell me..."_ She looked at the both of them.

 _"Intuition Alice!"_ Ruka looked at her.

 _"No... I can't,"_ she rejected it.

 _"Why you can't? This is a lab. Do something. At least try,"_ Shiki said with a hope.

 _"HM!"_ She took a short breath.

After that, she tried to use the Intuition Alice, but she wasn't able to do that. Again and again she tried to use that Alice. It took a while. Finally, she turned to the friends.

 _"What?"_ Shiki asked again.

 _"I can't understand that Alice, Are you sure about that?"_ She asked him.

 _"Forget it! Let's find something valuable,"_ he said with a satisfied voice.

 _"Look..."_ They heard Ruka's cheerful voice.

Because of it, Akeshiya and Shiki walked to him. Ruka was looking at the little board, that on the other side of the glass wall. The moment, that smiling eyes met each other.

 _"Well, then... I really love you Toshiko,"_ the boys were making distance by her smirking voice.

The next moment, she used the Heating Alice, that was owned by Toshiko. Without the door lock, other area was completely heating by her Alice. She felt the warmth of the glass, and her body also started to heat. Slowly, slowly, the air bubbles were standing up on the glass.

And Shiki came near to her. He used his Wish Alice to control the smoke. It was a magical thing, and Ruka was staring at them. And after a thirty minutes, she saw the glass, that was turned into the orange colour. With it, she was about to fall down by that hard work, but Ruka helped her to stay straight.

 _"Ruka... Follow Nobara,"_ Shiki said, still using his Alice.

Because the door wasn't there anymore. That orange colored glass was turning into a another kind of lava. It was about to touch their feet. Akeshiya gave her a bracelet to Ruka. And he tried to use the Ice Alice. Yes, for the first time in his life, he used another Alice, that was not related to him.

After the everything, the three of them were kneeling on their knees. They had to use that Alices more than two hours, and their eyes were turned to red. Holding Shiki's hand, Akeshiya tried to get up. And she helped them to stand up. Ruka gave her a bracelet again.

 _"Natsume..."_ Akeshiya said with a low voice.

Natsume was laid on the bed. His left hand had so many slashes and his neck behind had a long cut. And that time, his blood was pumping out of the body. Ruka was switched off the machine; and again, it started to pump his blood into the body.

Narumi had a different situation. He was sitting on the chair, and tied up by a thin wire, that was connected with electricity. [electricity, again? - yes] Also, his feet and hands connected with the main electric power system.

 _"Shiki... Stay away from him..."_ Before Shiki could touch Narumi, Ruka pulled him back.

 _"Why?"_ Shiki asked with a confused eyes.

Ruka raised his hand to show the insects, that was in his hand. That little insects were drinking his blood. Ruka used his Animal Pheromone Alice, and Akeshiya switched off the current system. that two tortured guys hadn't their senses at that time.

 _"How are you planing to go out with them?"_ She asked again with a question mark.

 _"We can't go back until his blood coming back,"_ Shiki said, looking at Natsume's body.

 _"Where are you going?"_ She asked Ruka, who was walking away from them.

 _"I'll be back,"_ Ruka said as he left the room.

 _"How does that b***** monster do these things?"_ Shiki asked slowly.

The both of them were looking at Natsume and Narumi. That handsome guys wasn't there anymore. Without having food or water, they were completely different than before. Faded and thin bodies made them weaker. And Ruka came back with that boys' wallets, phones and other things.

 _"Take this,"_ Ruka gave her a necklace.

 _"I know this,"_ she walked to Natsume with the necklace.

 _"Rei, if they can walk..."_ Shiki stopped.

 _"I'll see!"_ She whispered slowly.

She was kneeling down near Natsume. [necklace? - Natsume's Healing Alice stone] She tried to use the Alice. He was weaker than they thought. So, she had to spend a long time with her. After that, she walked to Narumi. And she had to spend the same time with him.

The blood sharing thing took two hours. Finally, Shiki wake him up. Natsume didn't open his eyes, but he tried to get up with Shiki's help. Shiki's hand, walked around his waist, then he walked out of the room with Natsume. Yes, Shiki had to bear the full weight of his.

After they left, Akeshiya and Ruka tried to wake up the other guy. Unfortunately, Narumi hadn't any strength than Natsume. Because that electric power made him numb. The both of them walked out of the room. Like Natsume, his legs were brushing the floor.

The five of them were walking to the B side. That midnight time, there wasn't anyone present. Using the Illusion Alice, they came to the outside cave area. And there were three guards, but at that moment, they were sleeping with that coldness.

 _"We have to use this way,"_ Shiki stopped near the trash canal.

 _"Well then,"_ Akeshiya looked at Ruka.

Akeshiya held Natsume, and Shiki was gliding down inside of the canal. Secondly, they slowly pushed Natsume into the canal. After that, Ruka and Narumi were going down. Finally, Akeshiya followed behind them. If Shiki wasn't holding her, she had to drown in the river.

That canal was facing to the river, but they didn't have any chance to use their Alice in that area. Shiki tightly held Akeshiya's and Natsume's hands; Ruka held Akeshiya's and Narumi's hands. After that, the three of them were jumping into the river.

That night time, the water was too cold than the ice. They released their bodies and the water was taken them to the outside of the Anti-Alice area. Yes, the river was very rough and powerful enough to push them out of that area. Also, Natsume and Narumi didn't have any idea about that anything.

 _"We are going home...!"_ Akeshiya and Shiki heard Ruka's calm voice.

It was about to sunshine. The five of them were laid on the grasses, that on outside of the Ruka's room. They used the Teleportation Alice. Shiki sat on the grass with a confused face, and he looked at Ruka. Because he used that Alice.

 _"What? We are on outside, Ruka..."_ Shiki raised his voice.

 _"Don't worry, you are looking like a fish!"_ Ruka removed his black mask.

As he said, the five of them were looking like the fishes. Because they were completely soaked with the mud and water. And they heard Narumi's voice like a dream. He got a bad cough and three of them were crawling to him and helped him.

 _"Is he dead?"_ Akeshiya asked Shiki, looking at Natsume.

Again, the three of them were crawling to Natsume.

 _"Where the hell is his breath?"_ As Ruka said he pressed his chest.

Ruka had to do it more than three times, and Natsume got a water cough by his action. It made them smile, but Narumi or Natsume didn't have their senses like before. Akeshiya stood up with Ruka, and Shiki removed his mask.

 _"Where is the key, Ruka..."_ She looked at him.

 _"Key..."_ Ruka teleported himself into the house.

He opened the main door, and came back to them.

 _"Let's go inside,"_ Akeshiya looked at Shiki.

 _"We have to keep this as a secret!"_ Ruka said, looking at the weak boys.

 _"Yeah, Rei... arrange your room for Narumi,"_ Shiki said to her.

Akeshiya walked into the house by his words. Then, Ruka and Shiki brought the other boys into the house. And they walked into the Soundproof room with Natsume. And Akeshiya came to help them.

 _"Where is he?"_ She asked Ruka.

 _"Wait... Don't you see? We're still here,"_ The two boys were walking to the downstairs for Narumi.

They were brought him into the Akeshiya's room. Her room had a another attached secret room behind the huge mirror. It had a same space as soundproof bedroom. Also, it was designed with the Japanese culture. There wasn't furniture. The mattress, the cushions and the wall cupboards could give them a peaceful feeling.

 _"I didn't see this before,"_ Ruka stood up with Shiki.

 _"This is our old office room, but that room is better than this,"_ Shiki explained to him.

The three of them were walking back to their rooms to freshen up. And, Akeshiya entered into the kitchen. She wanted to make something to eat, but after seeing the dinner, that was packed inside of the fridge, she got a lovely smile. She was heating them and arranged the dining table.

 _"Thank you Ruka..."_ After they came back to the kitchen, she said to him.

 _"Oh ohh... So smart, huh... Anyway, Ruka, tell Misaki... We want some clothes,"_ Shiki looked at him.

 _"I'll call Natsume,"_ she said, sitting for their dinner/breakfast.

 _"That's good! I'll call Narumi,"_ Ruka looked at her with a thin smile.

 _"Foxy guys..."_ Shiki smirked at them.

Because Ruka wanted to avoid Natsume; and Akeshiya wanted to avoid Narumi. After the eating their meals, they walked to the first floor for the help their tortured friends. Shiki helped Natsume to freshen up and Ruka and Shiki, both of them helped to Narumi to freshen up.

After that, they gave them a soup that mixed with powerful medicine. Ruka helped Narumi, and Akeshiya helped Natsume. That time, Shiki helped the Akeshiya and Ruka. [ah? - he cleaned the mud and water, and the kitchen] Finally, the three of them were walking to their beds for a long sleep.

* * *

What kind of vampire guy do you want to see in next time? Serious-Kindhearted-Careless one? Violent-Coldblooded-Playful one?

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	12. 11

**CHAPTER XI**

 **You Are Going To Regret**

After the terrible mission, Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka were waking up lately. It was almost three in the evening. They had a very long time to sleep, but the other sick boys were not going to wake up so early. They were laid on their beds with their peaceful dreams.

 _"Oh Shiki, you missed the best part of that day... Luna about to kiss him. Because of our child,"_ Akeshiya was cutting vegetables in the kitchen.

 _"What to say..."_ Ruka smirked at her.

 _"Yeah, if Rei wasn't in there, you could conform it,"_ Shiki switched on the gas cooker.

 _"Hey... Don't say that Shiki. You know the best part,"_ Ruka signed his blue eye to the other blue eyes. [best part? - Luna's kiss]

 _"Shut up!"_ Using her right shoulder, she pushed him.

 _"Wow... You look better when you get angry,"_ Ruka had the same childish behaviour as Shiki's.

 _"You guys are..."_ She stopped.

 _"Can we go out?"_ Ruka tried to make her mad.

 _"Where is that came from?"_ Shiki raised his eyebrow at Ruka.

 _"I already did it once,"_ Ruka walked to the fridge.

 _"How dare you?"_ Shiki got an I-am-her-dad look.

 _"Why I can't?"_ Ruka said as he pushed Shiki against the wall.

 _"Because you are..."_ Shiki stopped and started to laugh like a child.

 _"Shiki..."_ She looked at them with a thin smile.

 _"What the hell is so funny?"_ Ruka took the knife, that in Akeshiya's hand; and raised it to Shiki with a smile.

 _"Yeah, I'm going to free from that perverted girl. Hurry up Ruka... Do it..."_ Shiki cheered up.

 _"Ruka, kill him!"_ Akeshiya glared at him with the all-kinds-of-killing looks.

 _"I want it too..."_ Ruka pushed him hardly against the wall with the knife.

The same moment, they heard some strange noise, that wasn't owned by them. The three of them were looking at the kitchen entrance. They noticed the emotionless two faces, that was looking at them. Ruka released Shiki; and slowly came to Akeshiya with a thin smile.

Shiki invited them to sit for the dinner. And the three of them tried to finish making their dinner. The emotionless guys were looking at the three super-fast cooking guys with their sleepy eyes. After a few minutes, Akeshiya and Ruka arranged the dining table.

 _"I'll eat later!"_ Ruka said blankly.

 _"Then, I'll eat with him!"_ Akeshiya recognised his awkward situation.

 _"Let's eat!"_ Natsume looked at him.

 _"HM!"_ The three of them were sitting for their dinner.

 _"You two have to be with us for a while!"_ After a few minutes silence, Shiki raised his voice.

 _"Why?"_ Natsume looked at him.

 _"We've to finish this thing!"_ Shiki explained shortly.

 _"HN!"_ Natsume whispered weakly.

It was his approval. And the same time, they heard the bell rang. Akeshiya walked out of the kitchen. [kitchen? - dining-room/pantry/kitchen] Yome was waiting for her in front of the gate. He had the clothes of Natsume and Narumi, that was given by Misaki.

It was about eleven in the night. Akeshiya was reading a book on the bed. She heard Narumi's painful moan, but she didn't want to go there. Because that secret room was soundproof as the other one. Unfortunately, that stupid girl didn't get that simple thing. [what is it? - she heard him]

After a few minutes, she stood up; and slowly walked near to the mirror door. She touched it; and the unlocked door automatically opened. The moonlight showed her the boy, who was curved on the mattress, holding his stomach. She didn't have a confidence to go into the room.

 _"Ah..."_ He didn't notice her, and moaned weakly.

 _"Are... You... Alright?"_ She held his shoulder with a suspected mind.

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ She pushed her hand away from his shoulder.

 _"Oh!"_ She was frightened by his sudden action.

Akeshiya turned back to the door, then closed it. Narumi hadn't any idea about her. He thought, that she was going out of the room. She knew it. Because he started to moan when the door was closed.

 _"Don't make me mad, what is your pain?"_ She asked roughly.

 _"Get out of here...!"_ He surprised about her voice, but he glared at her.

 _"Well!"_ She said with a satisfied voice.

With it, Akeshiya came one step closer to him. After that, she placed her right leg on his stomach; she pressed it hardly until he talk. She felt the wound, that was on his stomach. [wound? - the insects] And slowly his T-shirt was starting to soak with the blood.

 _"What are you..."_ He asked her, biting his teeth tightly.

 _"Lie detector!"_ She pressed again, with her cold voice.

 _"Ah!"_ He was unable to hide it from her.

She took her leg on his stomach; and kneeled next to him. Without his assent, she was trying to take off his loose T-shirt. It was turned into a another little war. She tried hardly and he refused hardly. He didn't push her, but he curved more and more. She didn't harm him, but she tried to open his arms again and again.

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE..."_ He screamed weakly, but no one heard him because of the soundproof system.

 _"Shut up! Let me help you,"_ She opened his one arm.

 _"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_ He screamed at her like a devil.

 _"Do it again, I want to take a picture..."_ She said calmly, biting the inside of her lower lip.

 _"Err..."_ He tried to hide inside of the blanket.

 _"I got you!"_ She was thrown the blanket on his head.

 _"You... Irritating girl..."_ He had a face like an abused child.

 _"You can kill me if you want, but this is my last wish!"_ She tried to take off it from behind.

 _"What kind of girl you are?"_ He had an I-am-about-to-cry-mommy voice

 _"You know that!"_ She smirked at him, still fighting.

 _"Err!"_ He wanted to hide from that creepy girl.

 _"Say cheese!"_ She made him on the mattress, and held his throat. Then, her other hand searched his wound.

 _"Get out of here..."_ Using his head, he hit her hardly; it coursed her to push back.

 _"How dare you?"_ She came back with an angry look.

 _"Don't you hear me?"_ He rolled onto her body.

 _"No, I can't hear anything!"_ She pushed him back slowly.

 _"I said, go...!"_ He kicked her chest.

 _"Stop acting like a fool. Because you already are,"_ before he kicked her chest, she was able to hold his leg.

 _"How you dare to touch me?"_ Using his other leg, he kicked her forehead.

 _"You...! Stop doing this. It's not good for your health,"_ Again she had to push back. She tried to stand up.

 _"I can take care of me... Go...!"_ Before she could stand up, he came to her; using his leg, he pressed her throat tightly.

 _"I'm not here to kill you!"_ She said as she held his leg. After that, she made him fall.

 _"You are going to regret for doing this!"_ He threatened weakly. Only he failed to stay straight because of his bleeding wound.

 _"If you... Want to... Punish me... First, you... Have to... Recover...!"_ She panted repeatedly, still holding her chest.

 _"How are you going to heal a b***** corpse?"_ He asked coldly.

 _"Ah?"_ She looked at him with an unexpected look. The both of them were laid on the floor.

 _"What?"_ He smirked, kneeling on the mattress.

 _"Who... Told you that?"_ She managed to ask it.

 _"It doesn't matter to you!"_ He made his pillow to sleep back.

 _"Tell me... I know your feelings!"_ Coming very fast to him, she held his hand.

 _"A human friend of a pure soul!"_ He pushed her hand to take the blanket.

 _"Pure soul!"_ She whispered.

 _"That way,"_ he showed the door.

The same time, she embraced him tightly. her hands were walking around his neck and shoulders. She embraced him more and more, still kissing his soft hair, but she had to fight with him. Because he was trying to go away from her and pushed her. She had a huge struggle with him.

He didn't know what to do with it. He tried too many times to push her away from him, but she was tightly embracing him more than he thought. So, he decided to stop the fight against her. His face was facing to her collar bone, and he felt the acquainted fragrance of her.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to understand her feelings. [what is it? - a trick] Yes, she knew him more than everyone. So, she always used to know about his feelings for her fragrance. Using it, she controlled him. The same time, she used the Healing Alice on him. Yes, she had to hide her smile inside his soft hair.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ She whispered softly.

Because staying in the same position, he was already in a deep sleep. She slowly made him on the bed. And covered with his blanket. She wanted to change his T-shirt, that was soaked with blood, but again, she didn't want to wake him up. She slowly left the room without making any noise.

 _"Apology rejected!"_ Middle of the darkness, someone smirked.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	13. 12

**CHAPTER XII**

 **Not More Than Him**

The raindrops were kissing the floor repeatedly. And the coldness was embracing the nature without caring about anything. Slowly, slowly it was turned into a lightning storm. It was already evening time and Akeshiya was reading a book in her bedroom as usual.

 _"Why I hear someone smiling?"_ She asked herself while reading.

 _"Oh, it's Shiki... Wait... Why I heard his smile? Am I in love with him?"_ She looked at the light of the lightning.

 _"No, it's Ruka... This can't be real,"_ she got a thin smile.

She closed the book, and stood up. After that, slowly walked out of the room. Then, opened the Natsume's room door without making a noise. Inside of there, Natsume and Narumi were listening to music; Shiki and Ruka were playing video games, and the four of them had their headphones. She switched off the main switch.

 _"Ah!"_ The same time, the four boys said the same thing.

 _"Lights gone!"_ As she said, she turned back to go.

 _"What's your problem?"_ She heard Ruka.

 _"Lightning!"_ She said without looking back.

 _"So?"_ Shiki's voice made her turned to him, but she walked into the her room.

 _"Is she always like this?"_ Natsume asked blankly.

 _"Only for the rain!"_ Akeshiya smiled alone for Shiki's voice.

The four of them were laid on the cushions without talking. They didn't try to switch on. Actually, they didn't know about that rain or anything. Because they were lost in their playful minds. That time, Narumi showed something to Shiki. [what? - a phone call] Akeshiya had a call from Yome. So, she was sitting in front of her laptop.

 _"Emergency!"_ Shiki said as he disconnected her call.

 _"Lighting outside!"_ Ruka switched off the laptop with a smirk.

 _"HM!"_ She walked to the bed and started to read again.

 _"What happens to you?"_ Ruka asked her with a confused voice.

 _"What?"_ She looked at Shiki, who was standing in the bed.

 _"Disgusting!"_ Ruka came to him.

 _"Yes, you are!"_ She said without looking at them.

Shiki and Ruka looked at each others' face. After that, Ruka walked to the other two guys, who was standing in the door.

 _"Give us a minute!"_ he said as he closed the door. 1, 2, 3 it started.

 _"What are you doing? No, no, no, no, no... Ruka... Shiki, please stop. Please don't... Don't touch... No... Ruka... Ruka no... Ruka..."_ Akeshiya's weak voice said a little loudly.

 _"What the..."_ Natsume said with a confused voice.

He raised his eyebrow, and looked Narumi's face. Narumi slowly opened the door.

 _"Ah!"_ They shocked by the thing they saw.

The books, that was in the cupboards were not in there anymore. That time, the all of them were made a little mountain. Akeshiya and Shiki had a huge amount of books; and Ruka and Shiki were still putting them down. Akeshiya was kneeling near the books.

 _"Are you done?"_ She asked the boys, who was walking away from her.

 _"It's not going to work!"_ Knowing their idea, Natsume said slowly.

 _"Huh!"_ Ruka looked at him with a how-could-you-know look.

With it, he threw the book, that was in his hand. It was hitting on her head. Also, Ruka and Shiki were disappearing from their sight. Few seconds were passed. She slowly stood up with her book. After that, she walked to the door with her usual calm position.

 _"Give it!"_ Narumi held her book, and she released it.

 _"What?"_ Narumi saw the thing, that on Natsume's face.

 _"If she's Mikan!"_ Natsume whispered, looking at the girl, who was walking to the downstairs.

 _"Ah?"_ Suddenly, Natsume noticed the devil eyes, that was looking at him.

 _"Mikan is too loud!"_ He corrected his mistake.

 _"I won't, I won't, I won't, I don't want... Please, please, please... Let me go... I don't want your books, I don't want your anything, I don't want to read, I don't want to read again in my life, ever... Leave me Rei... I'll clean... Aww..."_ Shiki's voice echoed around the house.

He was curved at the corner of the kitchen. He had to face to the fruit attack. Yes. Using the fruits, that was on the table, she attacked him again and again. [fruits? - the vegetarian family] The same time, she got attacked by Ruka's cushion. She dumped Shiki, and followed behind Ruka.

Akeshiya followed Ruka around the sofa. She was able to make him fall onto the sofa. After that, he had to face to the cushion attack from her. The same time, Shiki joined together with her. And Shiki started to tickle the blonde guy.

 _"Is that my Ruka?"_ Natsume asked, standing on the other side of the living room.

 _"My Ruka..."_ Narumi got a question mark.

 _"You're my boy!"_ Natsume said, still looking at them.

 _"My girl!"_ Narumi got a another question mark.

 _"No!"_ After seeing the, greedy cat, that was looking at him, Natsume whispered alone.

The time, they heard the bell rang. Ruka tried to sit down, still panting slowly. His shirt buttons were all gone and he looked like a little strawberry. Also, his cheeks were soaked with tears. Akeshiya helped him to stand up. Shiki walked out of the house. He came after a few minutes.

That night time, the five of them had a delicious dinner. Somehow, Akeshiya and Ruka got a problem with Shiki's sudden decision. [what is it? - he invited to a another stranger to stay with them] Yes. It was a terrible thing, but the person, who asked the help was their old client.

 _"Rei, go..."_ Before Akeshiya could start to clean the kitchen, Shiki said to her.

 _"HM!"_ She gave him a satisfied smile.

Shiki and Ruka cleaned the kitchen. Then, they sat in front of the TV. Akeshiya didn't join. She walked to her bedroom. It was about ten in the night. Shiki stood up and walked to the kitchen. Natsume and Narumi were looking at him.

 _"Friendship moments!"_ Ruka said, still looking at the TV screen.

Shiki opened the Akeshiya's room door, and closed it. She was sitting on the carpet, behind the bed. Also, she had the same book, that Narumi held. Shiki walked near to the bed and sat next to her. He had two coffee mugs; he gave her a one coffee. [is something wrong? - menstruation]

 _"When you are going to stop reading me?"_ Her rare warm voice started to talk.

 _"The day of my funeral!"_ He said, looking at his coffee.

 _"I'm always glad to my parents. I met you... Because of them!"_ She slowly closed the book.

 _"I do the same!"_ He had the same rare, warm voice.

 _"Dad!"_ As she said slowly she got her a coffee mug.

 _"Mom!"_ He replied with a thin smile.

 _"Younger brother!"_ She smiled alone for their conversation.

 _"Irritating sister!"_ He drank his coffee.

 _"Betrayal friend!"_ She remembered something.

 _"Foxy friend!"_ He had to remember something too.

 _"Idiotic teacher!"_ She took a long breath.

 _"Perverted girlfriend!"_ He looked at her with a smirk.

 _"Reptile boyfriend!"_ She looked at him with a thin smile.

 _"Disgusting wife!"_ He winked his admirable eye at her.

 _"Insulting husband!"_ She said, still looking at him.

 _"Granny!"_ He didn't want to stop it.

 _"Everything!"_ She placed her head on his shoulder.

 _"Yeah, my everything!"_ His hand, walked around her shoulder.

 _"I'm jealous with her!"_ She whispered softly.

 _"Why?"_ He asked back. By 'her,' she meant his 'girlfriend.' [girlfriend? - not yet]

 _"She's too lucky to have you!"_ Her both hand fingers were crossing on her lap.

 _"Why only me? What about you?"_ He felt something wrong with her voice.

 _"He can't get anything with me!"_ She said with a low voice.

 _"But, you betrayed me. So, I can't marry you..."_ He smirked again.

 _"What?"_ She tried to look at him, but he blocked.

 _"You gave him, your Alice stone. Didn't you?"_ He asked roughly.

 _"It was a long time ago, Shiki... And he never knew,"_ she explained to him.

 _"Really? He became the best one of the Z, because of your Alice... You never wanted to give it to me,"_ he said with a fake-childish-angry voice.

 _"You are the only one, who crossing my fingers right now... Not him!"_ She said, looking at their hands.

 _"He did more than I did. He risked his life and he sold his soul to the Z... All because of you. What else?"_ He asked the same question, that was in her heart.

 _"I know, he did that everything... Only because of me. And I know, you did nothing... Only because of me..."_ She said something he never expected to hear.

Yes. Shiki always cared about her. He didn't want to care about anything. He took her whole responsibility. No one forced him to do that, but he promised his heart to protect her. And as she said, he missed so many things because of her. Again and again he wanted to stand behind her.

 _"Don't dare to understand me too much!"_ He said softly.

 _"You know, I'm not!"_ She smiled brightly.

 _"My little love!"_ He whispered, rubbing her soft hair.

 _"Shiki... Do you... Really... love me...?"_ She wanted to ask it since a very long time.

 _"I know, you always wanted to ask me..."_ He smirked at her.

 _"Then, tell me... Finally, I got my coverage to ask it,"_ she managed to save her reputation.

 _"Yeah! I really love you... ... ... Not more than him!"_ He said with a little break.

 _"Really...?"_ She got a thin smile.

 _"Hey, why are you laughing?"_ He asked with a confused look.

" _Because now I know it!"_ He went speechless by her smiling answer.

And somewhere in the house, someone was hearing their movement, using his non-related Alice. Yes. It was a wrong thing, but that time, it wasn't that much wrong. Because it coursed to answer to the so many questions.

* * *

You made my day too... And this is from me :)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	14. 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

 **Your Unfortunate Aura**

It was a another beautiful morning. They were all waiting for the new housemate. As they expected, the bell rang; Ruka opened the door. Akeshiya didn't surprise about their housemate girl. [what is her name? - Natasha] Akeshiya and Shiki had an early work with her. So, she knew about that xxx girl.

She had to stay in Ruka's bedroom; and Ruka had to go to Shiki's bedroom. Also, that girl had a long dark brown hair with grey eyes. Unfortunately, Natasha didn't know about the perverted guy, who was in that house. She had a doubt about the blonde guys, but he wasn't a blonde guy.

 _"Ah!"_ Shiki's low voice came out.

 _"Oh, Shiki... Come here,"_ Natasha said with her cheerful smile.

 _"You're a guest. No need to do these things,"_ Shiki walked into the kitchen.

 _"What's happening? Did you really do this?"_ Ruka came behind Shiki with a surprise look.

 _"Yes, actually..."_ She smiled at him.

 _"Forget it!"_ Shiki said as he sat for the dinner.

The same time Akeshiya, Natsume and Narumi were coming into the kitchen. After arranging the dinning table, Ruka and Natasha joined together. Akeshiya was eating her first piece of the Macaroni salad. And she looked at the five faces, that was facing to her.

 _"Who made this?"_ She asked with her +100-cold voice.

 _"Me..."_ Natasha replied softly.

 _"Why?"_ She asked again with her +1000-cold voice.

 _"I... I... Want to help you guys,"_ Natasha got an awkward situation in front of the handsome guys.

 _"This is the first time and the last time. I'm sorry, but it's not necessary to do!"_ She explained with her +100,000-cold voice.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Natasha said with a narrow voice.

Shiki, Ruka, Natsume, Narumi and Natasha were looking at the ice cold girl, who was standing near the fridge. The next moment, she left the kitchen with a fruit juice bottle. They were all got a tough time with her anger, but only Natsume smirked at her. Because he found herself as a funny one.

The next lunch time, Akeshiya and Natasha were cooking in the kitchen.

 _"AH...!"_ Suddenly, Natasha's scream echoed around the house.

 _"What?"_ The four guys were coming into the kitchen with their confused faces.

 _"She stabbed me!"_ Natasha raised her finger to the girl, who had a killing face.

 _"Really?"_ Shiki asked with an unusual voice.

 _"She, tried to kill me..."_ Natasha started to cry; Ruka gave her a bandage.

Because she had a bleeding wound on her hand. Akeshiya didn't say anything. She continued her cooking.

 _"Look... you know her anger and her behavior, right? I'm sorry, but I can't take care of her or you. Now on, please... Don't try to get with her. Because I can't take your responsibility..."_ Shiki said blankly without looking at Akeshiya.

 _"HM!"_ Natasha left the kitchen with her tears.

The night time arrived. Akeshiya was laid on her bed. Because it was almost midnight of the night. Unfortunately, her peaceful thoughts disturbed by the same painful moan. She stood up with the same confused mind. As the other day, the door was unlocked and she entered into the room.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ She asked herself.

Because there wasn't anyone on the mattress. Knowing his idea, she got a thin smile. Somehow, she managed to hide it in that dark. And she heard the noise of the door. Yes. It was closed by the person, who owned that painful moan. Also, she heard the footsteps of his.

 _"Why don't you show this kindness to that poor girl?"_ Coming behind her, he embraced her slowly; and placed his face on her right shoulder.

 _"I'm like you!"_ She released her thin smile.

 _"I don't want to hurt her,"_ His silky hair gave her a little soft feeling.

 _"Because you're going to hurt me,"_ She turned her head; and met his face.

 _"You deserve to have it,"_ he didn't bother to look at her eyes.

 _"I know!"_ She turned back her head with a short breath.

 _"You're too much more unlucky than a black cat,"_ he whispered something she knew.

 _"I told you you to avoid me!"_ she looked at his hands, that walked around her waist.

 _"Don't you know? You made me feel sick! How am I supposed to do that with a sick mind?"_ Slowly his voice turned into the evil tone.

 _"You wanted to open my eyes!"_ Slowly, she tried to open his fingers.

 _"Because your unfortunate aura, made me feel to do that,"_ as she thought, he was tight his fingers with his anger.

 _"You have so many years to forget me, but what you did?"_ She felt hard with his thin-pointed nails.

 _"Oh, Yes... I had so many years, but your miserable soul always wanted me to feel sick. That's why I decided to go to that s***!"_ He pressed his fingers more against her stomach.

 _"Tha day, you asked me to protect you from everything, I placed my Alice stone in your body. I never expected you to protect me... You decided it alone and you did it alone..."_ Again, she tried to open his fingers, that was crossed on her stomach.

 _"How many times do you want to hear about your sickness? I did that because of you, ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU..."_ He said as he pushed her hardly onto the mattress.

 _"You get tortured because of my Alice... Who told you to do that? Don't you know about Kuonji? He never wants to see someone, who can stand up with him. I never did that or Shiki, then why did you?"_ Staying in the same position, she turned her head to look at him.

 _"That is all BECAUSE OF YOU...!"_ Swiftly, he kneeled next to her. Then, held her throat tightly, and made her lay on the mattress.

 _"Seems like you're not going to kill me,"_ she said with her smiling eyes.

 _"Of course not Sweetheart... I'm just... You know me,"_ he smirked, still staying in the same position.

 _"You know my name!"_ She never wanted to hear that kind of names.

 _"Ah... Yeah, I know... What is it...? Mmm... Neri... Or... It's been a long time since I said it... Oh, right Rene... Am I right Sweet... Oh, am I right Rene?"_ As he asked the final thing very softly, he closed his face to hers.

 _"It's Feri!"_ She said calmly.

" _So what? Feri... Rene... Whatever!"_ He moved his face from her, and pressed her throat tightly.

 _"Ah..."_ She felt her breath stop.

 _"Oh, come... Sit here..."_ He made her sit next to him, but he didn't want to release her throat.

 _"What kind of revenge you want from me?"_ She looked at his face, that was looking away from her.

 _"This is the best thing I like. You are never going to stand up against me... You know how to deal with it. At least, you have one thing to satisfied about my choice..."_ He smirked disgustingly, looking away from the moonlight.

 _"I want to sleep!"_ Somewhere in her heart, started to shiver by his words.

 _"You can't leave until the sunrise_!" He replied with a careless voice.

 _"Then, let me sleep..."_ She looked at him with her painful eyes.

 _"You! Stop looking at me this way..."_ He noticed as he pushed her head onto the pillow.

 _"Thank you!"_ She managed to lay on the mattress by his behaviour.

She closed her eyes tightly with his hand. Yes, he didn't want to release her. He looked at her with his lazy eyes. That messy raven hair, the thin smile, the fine lips and her tiny hands were same as before he used to know. [tiny hands? - little/softer than Mikan or Hotaru] No, she was more beautiful than before.

The sun shines were kissing their faces. Narumi was laid on the bed. his left hand on his stomach and the right hand was holding Akeshiya's neck. She got his right hand as a pillow, and her both hands were curved in her chest. Because she didn't have a blanket. That boy had the whole huge blanket.

 _"Ah..."_ She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed his hand. She tried to open his fingers with a thin smile.

 _"What, are you, doing?"_ He asked as softly, he rolled to her from behind and his left hand made her hands down.

 _"Good morning!"_ She turned her head to look at his face, that was very close to her.

 _"Good morning... Oh look at your neck... Who did that? Where is your blanket?"_ After releasing her throat, he asked in surprise. Her throat was turned into red.

 _"I had a nightmare... See you there!"_ She stood up quickly.

 _"Are you going somewhere?"_ She heard his smirk.

 _"Ah.."_ Before she could turn her head, he pulled her onto him, while holding her waist.

 _"Oh... How beautiful morning!"_ He smirked again.

 _"This is not what you want! Let me go!"_ She said coldly.

 _"This is for your new crime!"_ He released her waist. [new crime? - the healing war]

 _"Thanks for my Alice, you'll save today!"_ She tried to run from him.

 _"Then, thank you...!"_ Again he held her right leg, and pulled to him.

 _"No way!"_ Using her left leg, she kicked his hand.

 _"I have a way...!"_ He jumped onto her, and tried to stop her from running.

 _"Let... Me... Go..."_ Using her elbow, she was hit his chest.

 _"You didn't want to stop that night!"_ He said as roughly, he was able to control her.

 _"Ah... Take off your hand..."_ She looked at his face with the same painful moan as his.

She was kneeling near the mattress and he was kneeling on the mattress. His one hand was holding her elbow tightly and the other one was holding her backbones side inside of her T-shirt. She was shocked by his hand. Because he never touched her that way. Also, his pointed nails were piercing her soft skin hardly.

 _"You can cry!"_ He leaned his face on her cheeks with his rare soft voice.

 _"If you're him!"_ Hiding her pain, she whispered calmly.

 _"Of course, it's me!"_ His eyes were closed by her fragrance.

 _"He always tried to protect me, not to revenge!"_ She looked at his closed eyes.

 _"You made me to do this!"_ As he said he opened his eyes.

 _"You're still trying to hide inside of my fragrance!"_ She looked at his green eyes; and after seeing the eyes, that was very close to him, he shocked.

 _"REI...!"_ Their trance was broken by Shiki's voice.

He released her, and walked away from her. She walked out of the room without looking at him. The both of them hadn't any idea about that whole thing, but he changed his clothes without being late to think about it. The other hand, using the Healing Alice, she removed the red mark, that was on her throat, but she forgot about her backbone.

* * *

Too much positions ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	15. 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

 **She Is My Girlfriend**

The day had the same weather as the yesterday. The rain and the lightning were able to give them a lazy feeling. Shiki and Ruka had their organization works and they were staying in the living room. Akeshiya had some cleaning stuff. After the work, she came to the first floor.

 _"Natasha..."_ She asked the girl, who was sitting with the other two boys.

 _"Ah!"_ Natasha turned her head to look at the stairs.

 _"Do you need something?"_ She asked calmly with a fake thin smile.

 _"No..."_ Natasha confused about her question; and looked at the green eyed boy, who was sitting next to her.

 _"Then, what are you doing here?"_ She didn't want to change her calm voice.

 _"I... I'm..."_ For the second time, Natasha got an awkward situation in front of the handsome guys.

 _"Come..."_ She held her hand tightly and walked to the downstairs.

 _"Ah..."_ Natasha didn't have any choice than walking with her.

 _"I don't want to see you in the upstairs. This is your room... And this is your room... Do you understand? This is your room!"_ She showed her bedroom with a same calm voice.

Shiki and Ruka looked at them with their surprised faces. Natasha didn't say anything, but she walked into the room and closed the door. Again, Akeshiya walked to the upstairs with her calm position. She noticed the two boys, who was looking at him.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ She said to Natsume.

 _"It's not a big deal!"_ He said, still smirking.

 _"And I'm sorry for your loss!"_ She said to Narumi.

 _"I can count it as a crime!"_ He raked his fingers through his hair.

 _"HM!"_ She walked back to her room.

Through the day, Shiki wanted to go out for the dinner, but only Ruka, Narumi and Natasha joined together. Because Natsume hadn't enough health to go out. So, Akeshiya stayed in the house with the sick boy. Also, they had a huge responsibility about that two guys.

Natsume was really weak with his low blood problem. He was watching TV and Akeshiya was making the dinner for the two of them. She was drowning with her feelings of the last night. She was unable to forget about that whole thing, and the first time in her life, she didn't get Narumi's feelings completely.

 _"Ah...!"_ Suddenly, she heard Natsume's voice.

 _"Natsume,"_ she ran to the boy, who was falling down from the stairs.

 _"I'm fine!"_ He tried to get up without her help.

 _"Shut up!"_ She said as she teleported herself into the room with him.

 _"I can manage!"_ He said weakly, but she knew his weak health and arrogant personality.

 _"I'll be right back,"_ she made him sit on his bed, and walked to the downstairs.

 _"You can't sleep without your dinner,"_ she came back after a few minutes.

 _"I don't want anything!"_ He started his usual lifestyle with her.

 _"Well, is this your final decision or..."_ She sat next to him with the soup.

He was laid on the bed/mattress. [soup? - only for him] He was looking at her with a confused mind. Because no one was there to talk to him that way without his three friends. Also, Mikan was truly careful about her words. Natsume remembered his awkward situation with her.

 _"What if I refuse?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"It's your choice, but... I don't want to make her cry, after seeing you!"_ She talked about Mikan.

 _"She is not a fool like you!"_ He closed his eyes.

 _"I'm the person who was stolen your sister's love, so... You can show your anger in front of me!"_ She knew how to open his eyes.

 _"If I burn you, I'll get bored in this house!"_ his acquainted perverted smirk came out.

 _"When you are going to change your mind?"_ She asked with an I-am-your-mommy look.

 _"I won't!"_ He said carelessly.

 _"I knew it!"_ She drank one soup spoon; and the corner of her eye was showed the glaring eyes of his.

 _"I feel like you are a b****!"_ He said blankly.

 _"I saw her with Narumi"_ She said another thing about Mikan.

 _"I don't care!"_ He said blankly as before.

 _"Why?"_ She drank a another hot soup spoon.

 _"I know that idiot!"_ She recognised the hidden thing in his voice.

 _"So, you can tell anyone about me!"_ She drank one more soup spoon.

 _"What?"_ He got confused with her talk.

 _"Your feelings about me!"_ She drank her forth soup spoon with a smirk.

 _"Clever b****!"_ He said as he took the soup cup from her.

 _"You perverted animal!"_ For the first time, she said something like that.

 _"Ohahkk...!"_ Natsume's voice came out.

The time, she had to face some awkward situation. Because the soup in Natsume's mouth was catching her face. He wanted to do it since a very long time, and he took his revenge after the nine years. She knew it. Swiftly, she took the soup cup. No, he had to take a shower.

 _"You...!"_ Natsume looked at her with an evil look.

 _"You look cute with these carrot pieces..."_ She started to laugh like a child.

 _"Thank God... You're not her!"_ Natsume said, still burning with anger.

 _"I'm serious... You look cute,"_ she helped him to take off the vegetable pieces from his hair.

 _"Go away from me, idiot!"_ Pushing her hand from his hair, he stood up.

 _"Well,"_ she walked out of the room with a thin smile.

 _"Stupid girl!"_ She heard his low voice.

 _"I can help you if you want!"_ Again, she opened the door and winked at him.

 _"You perverted Idiot!"_ He said as he threw the cushion, where she was standing.

 _"Thank you!"_ Before she get attack, she closed the door; and walked to her bedroom for taking a shower.

After the shower, Akeshiya was heating the soup for Natsume. She had a thin smile on her face, and the kitchen was filled with her Unrated fragrance. The same time, the other one showed himself to her. With him, he brought his fragrance of cool wind. They heard the others coming.

The four of them were walking to the kitchen. The first thing, they noticed was that mixed fragrance of the both guys. The second thing, they noticed was that wet raven hairs' of the both guys. The third thing, they noticed was that same black pants and grey loose T-shirt of the both guys.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ Shiki asked with a doubt look.

 _"Yeah!"_ The fourth thing, they noticed was that same answer of the both guys.

The four of them looked at each others' face. After that, they were going back to their bedroom. Akeshiya and Natsume were taking their dinner without talking. And, she started to clean it. Yes, she had a silent helper. He didn't say anything, but he helped her to clean the mess.

That was already three in the morning. Someone opened the eyes, then stood up. Then slowly walked to the cupboard, and took some little tool. After that, slowly, slowly, slowly walked into a another bedroom. There was someone sleeping at that moment. The thief used some kind of Alice on the sleeping one. Finally, smiled evilly, looking at that little tool.

The another bright morning arrived. Akeshiya was laid on her bed. Her messy raven hair was everywhere on the white pillow. She had a thin smile on her face, but she seemed prettier than usual. Anyhow, the beautiful girl, who was laid on the bed, was could make anyone heartbroken.

 _"Oh... You foolish pumpkin, WHERE ARE THEY...!"_ Someone grabbed her T-shirt and shook her hardly.

 _"Ah... Ah... Ah..."_ She frightened by that sudden loud voice.

 _"Wake up, you... Stupid idiot... WHERE ARE THEY..."_ The person shook her hardly ever.

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..."_ She didn't get any chance to talk.

 _"STOP THIS...!"_ That person screamed at her.

 _"Ah, ah, you, ah, ah, have, ah, ah, to, ah, ah, stop, ah, ah, this, ah, ah, first, ah, ah, ah..."_ She tried to explain, still shaking hardly.

 _"WHERE ARE THEY...!"_ As he stopped, he screamed at her again.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ She opened her sleepy eyes and voice.

 _"Talking about? WHERE THE HELL IS MY NAILS...?"_ He screamed again with a serious devil look.

 _"Why are you asking me?"_ She asked again, still readying for the jump out of the bed.

 _"Asking me... You..."_ He had the final warning.

She was right. He jumped onto the bed to catch her, but she was faster than him. She opened the door and ran out of the room.

 _"SHIKI...!"_ She screamed loudly, her fear was real.

 _"I'll kill you..."_ He followed behind him.

 _"RUKA...!"_ She was about to fall down on the stairs, but she ran into the kitchen.

 _"Shiki, help me...!"_ She tried to hide behind the boy, who was cooking at that time.

 _"You b***** idiot...!"_ Narumi entered into the kitchen with a dreadful voice.

 _"Help me..."_ She tried hard to hide behind him.

Shiki and Ruka were surprised about Akeshiya's fearful face and Narumi's dreadful face. Also, Natsume came into the kitchen by their screams. Luckily, Natasha wasn't there at that morning. With everything, Akeshiya's fingers held Shiki's cotton T-shirt tightly. He felt it.

 _"Stop this!"_ Before Narumi could grab her hair, Shiki blocked his way.

 _"No, Shiki!"_ Narumi tried to catch her.

 _"Ah... Natsume please..."_ She ran to him.

Because Ruka was covered by Narumi. And She felt her wrong decision. Natsume was his friend and not her, but she did the same thing like before. She tried to hide behind him.

 _"Natsume, gave her to me!"_ Narumi came to them with a calm face.

 _"What happened?"_ He asked blankly.

 _"This idiot was completely cut off my nails at the last night!"_ Everyone surprised by that complaint, but she tried hard to stop her smile.

 _"Rei... Is that true?"_ Shiki asked with a confused face.

 _"I thought... It was a dream..."_ She said as she slowly showed herself.

 _"Dream...!"_ Narumi caught her hair tightly.

 _"Leave her!"_ Everyone surprised by her new guardian angel. [who? - BC]

 _"Why am I?"_ Narumi asked Natsume with a confused face.

 _"She's my girlfriend!"_ Everyone surprised again by his voice.

 _"Who told you that?"_ She was the most surprised one.

 _"Idiot, he's going to kill you!"_ Natsume looked at her with a disgusting face.

 _"Ah, ah... Ah... Yes, he is my girlfriend... I mean he is a girlfr..."_

 _"Shut up!"_ Natsume cut her off.

The next moment, he walked away from them, while pulling her hand. Ruka and Shiki had smirks on their faces. Only Narumi looked at her with an emotionless face. Yes. If Natsume wasn't there, she had to tortured again. It couldn't be real, but somewhere in his heart was arousing a another new feeling. [what? - jealous] Of course, it wasn't Shiki after all. It was the most perverted guy in the earth.

* * *

Honestly, I love this part :)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	16. 15

**CHAPTER XV**

 **Be A Friend Of Mine**

Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka worked hardly for complete their mission with the Z, but Misaki informed about the situation of the Academy and MSP. So, they decided to hide them a another few more days. Also, Natsume and Narumi didn't have good health for work.

 _"Rei... Take Natsume to the hospital,"_ Shiki asked the girl, who had a horror look.

 _"HM..."_ She said as she slowly walked to the upstairs.

 _"Along with Narumi,"_ before she could pass the stairs, she heard him again.

 _"Mm... Shiki, I'm not feeling well..."_ She came back to the kitchen with a lazy look.

 _"Rei...!"_ Shiki addressed her roughly.

 _"What?"_ She looked at his face.

 _"Kesh... Go along with him, we'll be there later,"_ Ruka had a good decision.

 _"Thank you!"_ She gave him a smile; and walked to the upstairs.

 _"Ruka, don't support her. His nails were completely ruined by her stupid behaviour,"_ Shiki looked at him with a disgusting face.

 _"Forget it, Shiki..."_ Ruka walked out of the kitchen with a thin smile.

 _"Where is the key?"_ After she came back, Natsume asked her with his usual cold voice.

 _"Key?"_ She asked back in surprise.

 _"You can't drive, right!"_ he raised his eyebrow at her.

 _"Who wants to do that?"_ She got a disgustingly face.

She gave him a key; and the both of them were getting into the 'Evoque.' The next moment, they passed the house gates. Narumi heard that all the things happened in a few minutes ago, but he hadn't a complaint against her. Because she had her rights to avoid him as much as she can.

It took a another few minutes to Natsume's treatments, but she didn't want to show him to the world. So, after the medical checkup, they left the hospital without being late. Somehow, Natsume didn't drive back to the house. He passed the houses' area. and Akeshiya stayed calmly with her surprised mind.

 _"Let's go!"_ He stopped the vehicle in a secondary road.

 _"If someone sees you,"_ she looked at him with a question mark.

 _"Show me any single one!"_ He glared at her; and closed the door.

 _"Oh,"_ she got a thin smile.

Because there wasn't anyone at that cold morning time. It was the road to the lake; in front of them, there was a beautiful lake, that was shining with the sunshine. It seemed like a golden silk shawl. She looked for Natsume. She saw the boy who, was sitting on the corner of the wooden bridge. She slowly walked to him, and sat next to him.

 _"I always wanted to talk with her, in here!"_ After a long time, he broken the silence.

 _"Hello Mikan!"_ The next minute, she called her.

 _"Get out of that crowd!"_ Mikan was in the cafeteria.

 _"Close the door!"_ Now she was in her bedroom.

 _"Don't yell, okay..."_ She gave her a final warning; and gave him a phone.

 _"Polka!"_ Natsume said coldly, but inside of his voice, there was a warmth feeling.

 _"Ah!"_ Suddenly, he placed her phone in her hand.

" _Why?"_ She saw her connected call.

 _"She wants some time!"_ He smirked alone.

 _"Hello... Oh, Mika... Stop... Oh... Well, liste... I'll ca... Err... Bye!"_ She switched off her phone with an awful face.

 _"She is never going to change!"_ He said, still looking at the lake with a smirk.

 _"Aren't you happy?"_ She asked him with a doubt.

 _"Idiot!"_ He didn't say anything.

Because he was happy. He didn't get any chance to talk with her since a very long time. The safety problems blocked his phone calls, but that girl gave him a chance to hear her voice, without caring about it. He surprised as always, but he managed to hide it from her.

 _"What about Ruka?"_ After a another long time, she was broken the silence.

 _"It needs some time!"_ That all the time, he didn't look at her.

 _"How much more?"_ Also, she didn't bother to look at him.

 _"Like yours!"_ He said blankly.

 _"We are not going to be together... Ever... Again!"_ She said with her low and calm voice.

 _"What did he say?"_ He looked at her by the thing she said. By 'he,' he meant 'Narumi.'

 _"I can't understand!"_ She said, still looking at the lake.

 _"You are the only one who can!"_ He turned his head back.

 _"Not anymore!"_ She took a short breath.

 _"I worried about him!"_ He said something she didn't know.

 _"For what?"_ She looked at him in surprise.

 _"You know his behaviour!"_ He meant their childhood age and his careless life.

 _"HM!"_ She shook her head slowly.

 _"I knew his silent feelings for you; and I used to hate it!"_ He said another thing she didn't know.

 _"Why?"_ She asked, still looking at his face.

 _"He's my best friend. I only wanted to see his happiness, I compared you with the fan girls!"_ He smirked.

 _"How did you?"_ She got a disgusting face.

 _"I felt I was wrong. Because you proved it!"_ His voice turned into a calm tone.

 _"When?"_ Her dark brown eyes were willing to know about it.

 _"That night, he tried to commit suicide, we all of them were teleported inside to his room!"_ He looked at her eyes.

 _"I didn't know!"_ She remembered that cold night.

 _"After the killing words, we saw you embraced him!"_ His crimson eyes started to smirk at her.

 _"It wasn't a future!"_ She turned her head back.

 _"He told us about Anemiya, but you're not her. He never let us touch him the way you did!"_ He explained about his best friend's behavior.

 _"Maybe!"_ She didn't know what to say.

 _"Take care of him!"_ His low voice came out.

 _"He refuse me, so how..."_

 _"All these years you did it!"_ He cut her off.

 _"I don't know!"_ She wanted to stay silent.

 _"After you left the Academy, he completely changed!"_ His eyes were catching his shadow, that was on the water.

 _"What he did?"_ She asked, looking at his shaking shadow.

 _"Nothing!"_ The shadow got ruined by a little fish.

 _"Ah..."_ With it, she got a blank face.

 _"But, after Shiki left... He was able to make his mind!"_ The water was trying to make it again.

 _"No one told me about that!"_ She smiled at his shadow.

 _"Now you know!"_ He saw her thin smile.

 _"Thank you, Natsume... Why you... I mean..."_

 _"You're different!"_ Before she could ask, he answered.

 _"What's that mean?"_ She looked at him.

 _"I like the way you deal with Natasha!"_ He smirked at her.

 _"Really?"_ It was the most surprising thing she heard that day.

 _"You deserve to be a friend of mine!"_ He answered.

 _"Are you kidding?"_ She heard something unbelievable more than that.

 _"I'm not. After all, you're not a another fan girl or some horrible person like Hotaru or that stupid Polka!"_ He explained to her.

 _"You can talk!"_ She looked at him with a thin smile.

 _"Shut up!"_ He tried to get his arrogant personality.

 _"Natsume... Polka means who?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"What?"_ Natsume looked at her with a doubt.

 _"Mikan or..."_ She tried hardly to stop her smile.

 _"Don't dare to say that you read my mind...!"_ He glared at her.

 _"I didn't say that!"_ As she said, she disappeared from his eye sight.

 _"Hey, you... Stop!"_ He followed behind her.

 _"I'm not a soul sucker...!"_ She said through the running.

 _"Wait, you idiot!"_ The thing could make an affect on his character.

 _"Polka...!"_ She made fun of him.

 _"Shut up!"_ He was about to blush.

 _"It's better than the strawberry prints!"_ She stopped near the vehicle.

 _"Shut up!"_ He glared at her for the last time.

 _"Stop acting like your twin brother!"_ She said with a disgusting face.

 _"Let's go!"_ He held the door handle.

 _"Wait!"_ She blocked his hand.

 _"What?"_ He looked at her in surprise.

 _"I want to see you smile!"_ She said the thing, that she always wanted to see.

 _"What the hell has happened to you next time?"_ He got a terrible face.

 _"Smile please!"_ She felt comfortable with his same personality as Narumi's.

 _"No!"_ He refused hardly.

 _"Please, you told me about our friendship!"_ She had a reason.

 _"Shut up!"_ It wasn't enough for him.

 _"One last time!"_ She had a cute puppy reason.

 _"No!"_ It wasn't enough for him.

 _"Please..."_ She hadn't any reason.

 _"No!"_ It meant he want some reason.

 _"I'll tell him about your perverted feelings!"_ She had a black-mailing reason.

 _"No, you can't!"_ It was going to work.

 _"Yes, I won't!"_ She learnt it from Shiki.

The next moment, he got a fake thin smile. Actually, in front of her smiling aura he wasn't able to handle it too long time. He had to defeat in front of his new friend. Yes, she was the first girl, who named as his friend. Anyhow, he was like an angel with his admirable smile. It was more similar to Narumi's rare smile, that was only open to her.

 _"Are you happy now!"_ He asked, biting inside of his lower lip.

 _"I wish you can find the best happiness in your life!"_ She said warmly, holding the left side of his face.

 _"Ah!"_ He never expected something like that from her.

 _"What are you thinking, let's go!"_ She knew it.

The next moment, the both of them were going back to the house. They didn't talk again. The whole time, Natsume was thinking about her wish. He remembered his Mother Kaoru. She said something like that in his early childhood age. And he thought about their understanding lives. He hoped If Mikan could do that like her.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	17. 16

**CHAPTER XVI**

 **I Used To Love You**

That whole day, Narumi had a problem with Akeshiya's and Natsume's same cold behavior, but he didn't want to interface between them. He spent his time with Ruka or Natsume. Because that guy was already having a problem with their friendship.

It was about four in the morning. Narumi wanted to drink water as he walked to the downstairs. After a few minutes he came back without making any noise. Because he didn't want to wake up the guys, who was already sleeping in the house. He entered into the room.

 _"Natasha!"_ Narumi asked the girl, who was standing near the other sleepy girl.

 _"Ah..."_ Natasha was frightened by his sudden arrival.

 _"Go back to your room!"_ He dropped the part of what-are-you-doing-here.

 _"HM!"_ Turning her head down, she walked back to the downstairs.

After she left the room, Narumi locked the door. Then, he walked to the bed, and sat next to her. Akeshiya had a peaceful sleep. She didn't know anything about the girl, who was looking at her in the early morning. Yes, as always he felt the thing in his heart.

 _"Hey, wake up!"_ Holding her left shoulder, he shook her little hardly.

 _"Natsume please..."_ She moaned softly with her sleepy voice.

Swiftly, he pushed back by her voice. He held his chest for control the fast heartbeat. No, he didn't want to trust his ears. Another couple of minutes, he looked at her smiling face. He wanted to trust her, not her words. Unfortunately, his behavior stood up against him. Yes, he used to hurt that girl.

 _"Wake up!"_ Standing near the bed, he said little loudly.

 _"Ah, why?"_ She was waking up by his voice.

 _"Natasha was standing there!"_ He raised his finger to show that place with a careless face.

 _"Natasha? Now? Why?"_ She sat on the bed with a lot of questions.

 _"I don't know!"_ He turned to go to his room.

 _"Wait... What did she do?"_ She asked again.

 _"Nothing!"_ He had a strange thing in his heart by the thing, that happened a few seconds ago.

 _"Can I stay with you?"_ She had a another strange thing in her heart by the thing, that he said a few minutes ago.

 _"You can ask Natsume!"_ Finally, the cat came out.

 _"Oh, I had a dream about yesterday morning. That idiot tried to give me to the crocodile named Narumi,"_ as she said with her disgusting voice, she took her pillow and blanket. After that, she walked into his room without looking at him.

 _"Crocodile!"_ He looked at his figure with a horrible look.

Narumi walked into the room. She was still cleaning the mattress. Also, she was kneeling on the his side. He closed the door, and came to her. He rolled his long sleeves of the loose-cotton T-shirt. After that, holding her waist tightly, he lifted her up.

 _"What, what are you doing?"_ She asked with a fussy voice.

 _"I want to sleep,"_ he smirked as he put her on the outside of the mattress.

 _"No, you can't sleep like this,"_ she pushed him, and again started to make it clear.

 _"Of course I can,"_ he lifted her again with the same smirk.

 _"Go away..."_ She pushed him again and started again in clean.

 _"Let me sleep!"_ He lifted her again, but don't try to put her down.

 _"No... Please... Put me down, I can't sleep like this,"_ she had a cute child's voice.

 _"Then, let me sleep!"_ He tried to hide his smiling voice.

 _"Ah, ha..."_ She defeated as he put her on the other side of the mattress.

After that, Narumi was laid on the his side of the mattress. With a huge blanket, his eyes were closed at that moment without looking at her. Akeshiya didn't want to sleep with her desperate mind. Because Natsume's words made her weaker than before. She wanted to talk with him, but he was sleeping like a Panda.

 _"Naru, I want to talk with you..."_ She said slowly.

 _"Naru..."_ She didn't know about his fake sleep.

 _"Wake up..."_

 _"What the... What do you want from me? LET ME SLEEP, YOU UNLUCKY HECK!"_ He shouted at her.

 _"Please..."_ She managed to breath in front of his flames.

 _"What?"_ He sat down, looking at her faded face.

 _"Please end this!"_ She was kneeling on the mattress and her eyes were looking away from the window.

 _"End, what?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"Your anger!"_ The moonlight was making her like an angel of the night.

 _"You have nothing to do with it!"_ That cold vampire couldn't be a partner of the innocent angel.

 _"Release your pain on me!"_ She embraced him tightly, but it wasn't like before.

 _"Go away from me, before I hurt you!"_ He didn't embrace her back.

 _"That's what I want!"_ She whispered.

The next second, he kicked her hardly ever. She pushed back to the door and stroke on the door. Also, she felt her chest was burning. Because he was a boy after all. Her softness couldn't easy to bear the thing like that. She slowly opened her eyes with that pain. Her half opened eyes showed the boy, who was sitting in the corner of the room. She walked to her.

 _"We can protect each other, stop fighting alone!"_ She kneeled next to him and held his shoulder.

 _"There is no longer thing between us!"_ He said the thing, that she was always afraid to hear.

 _"I wanted... To... Hear it from you...!"_ She slowly but calmly stammered.

She closed her eyes tightly. Finally, her life became a useless as she expected. She wanted to hide in Shiki's arms. Because there wasn't anyone in her life to share her pain. She knew about his final decision, but she never wanted to hear that. No, he couldn't do that to her.

She took a short breath as she got a fake thin smile. The next moment, she teleported herself to the her bedroom. He was laid on her bed; and she was laid on his body. He looked at her face with a confused look. He took some time to recognize about her room.

 _"Why did you bring me to your room? I told you already about the fact. Before I hurt you..."_

 _"I like that silent Naru!"_ She cut him off with a thin smile.

 _"What?"_ He didn't know the reason for her behavior.

 _"You can't hurt me. 'Cause I'm not your own thing!"_ She tried to act like nothing happened.

 _"Then, what do you want me to do?"_ After hearing her words, he slowly adjusted his body with a calm face.

 _"Shut up! We have a one hour to say goodbye,"_ Her fingers raked through his silky-smooth hair.

 _"How brilliant, I waited for this moment!"_ He got Natsume's smirking face.

 _"So, what is your next step?"_ She slowly moved away from him as she laid next to him.

 _"I've to decide. What is yours?"_ He turned his full body to her side.

 _"I don't want that s*** named boys for a long time!"_ She said calmly, still looking at the ceiling.

 _"Hey, I'm not a s****!"_ He pushed her head little hardly.

 _"Who knows!"_ She looked at him.

 _"You used to know!"_ And again, his words made a another wound in her heart.

 _"Ha, I... Used to know!"_ She whispered weakly.

 _"You can get with Shiki!"_ His right hand slowly rubbed her hair.

 _"I can get with other boys too!"_ She smiled at his words, but he knew the pain, that was hiding behind it.

 _"But he loves you!"_ His left hand walked on her stomach.

 _"I know!"_ She didn't care about anything.

 _"So what's the big deal!"_ His careless words made her sufferer than before.

 _"He's the second one who loves me the most, but until the end of the first one, I can't help myself!"_ Her shivering voice explained weakly.

He tight his hands as he pulled her closer to him. That both faces were coming close with that thing. Also, his right hand snaked around her head and other hand tried to find her fingers. After a two seconds he recognized the same fingers, that was trying to hide on her chest in a long time ago.

 _"I wish that I could stay forever in this hour!"_ He whispered softly, still crossing her fingers.

 _"You can!"_ She looked at his eyes with a hope.

 _"I can't. I have to pay for my sins of hurting you!"_ He worried about her hopeful eyes.

 _"It's you, only you... It doesn't matter to me,"_ knowing his final decision, she gave up that hope.

 _"Now it's too late!"_ His pain pressed her hands tightly.

The same time he noticed her hopeless face, that was looking away through the darkness. He felt the scream of her silent eyes. He wanted to make her mind, but the same time he knew he couldn't do that again in her life. He pulled her closer to him with a childish face.

 _"Forget it... I don't want to see any dark shadow on your face!"_ His hand rubbed her soft cheeks.

 _"So, look at you!"_ She managed to talk with him.

 _"I'm fine, I guess,"_ he slowly closed his face to her.

 _"Don't cut your hair!"_ Her fingers snaked behind her head.

 _"HN!"_ He leaned his face on her forehead.

 _"Don't change your perfume!"_ Her fingers snaked back to his collarbone.

 _"HN!"_ He felt her fingers pressed against his collarbone.

 _"Don't leave me alone!"_ Finally, her fingers curved on his chest.

 _"HN!"_ He knew her sorrow more than anyone.

 _"I always expected you to be with me in my special-star bedroom, but you never came back!"_ His sadness started to talk calmly.

 _"I'm sorry for everything!"_ She whispered weakly.

 _"Shut, up, you, little, pumpkin. I'm going to kill your boyfriend!"_ Still holding her backbones side, he pushed her for a smile.

 _"If I had... And, you can take it with you!"_ He got her thin smile, but again she tried to hide her face on his right shoulder.

 _"No..."_ He refused her Alice stone.

 _"As a gift from your old friend!"_ She looked at his eyes with a warm feeling.

 _"As a gift from my old love!"_ He didn't want to kill her warm feeling.

 _"Do you really hate me?"_ She asked back, still looking at his shining green eyes.

 _"Why don't you ask, do you really love me?"_ He raised his eyebrow with a thin smile.

 _"It is the only thing I know more than everything. Of course more than you!"_ She got her true smile, that was his favorite thing on the earth.

 _"Yeah, I used to love you more than everything!"_ He had to take that cruel decision to kill that beautiful smile.

 _"So do you?"_ She asked again with a calm voice.

 _"I don't know these strange feelings!"_ He never wanted to hate his undying love.

 _"I'm always grateful for your strange feelings!"_ She said with a satisfied voice.

 _"I want to ask something too,"_ he asked the girl, who was moved away from his warmth.

 _"What?"_ She asked as a stranger.

 _"How do you manage to smile after the so much painful things?"_ He asked the question, that he always wanted to ask.

 _"If all my life is a joke, why I can't smile?"_ She said calmly with a thin smile.

 _"Who told you that?"_ Again he pulled her closer to him with an angry tone.

 _"I know it!"_ He smiled at his angry face.

 _"You or your life is not a joke. Do you understand?"_ His voice seemed like a warning.

 _"What about my unfortunate aura?"_ She smirked at him.

 _"Is that Shiki?"_ He changed the topic like an insane person.

 _"Shut up! I want to sleep!"_ Again, she placed her head on his shoulder

 _"Yeah! me too..."_ He closed his eyes inside of her warmth.

The both of them were closing their eyes, but they didn't want to sleep. Through the silence, they felt their heartbeats repeatedly. He opened his eyes again to look at the girl, who was sleeping in his warmth. His left hand walked to her backbones side; he used the Healing Alice on her. And she didn't want to break his trance.

 _"REI...!"_ After a twenty minutes, they heard Shiki.

 _"Five minutes Shiki...!"_ She said a little loudly with her sleepy voice.

 _"KESH...!"_ After a another ten minutes, they heard Ruka.

 _"Ruka please...!"_ She answered back. That was her morning alarm system.

 _"REI...!"_ It was the last warning voice.

 _"Ten minutes Shiki!"_ Akeshiya and Narumi said with the same time.

 _"WHAT? IS HE WITH YOU?"_ Unfortunately, he heard Narumi.

 _"I'LL KILL YOU...!"_ She shouted at him as she pushed Narumi's head with a disgusting face. They heard the smile of the Shiki and Ruka.

 _"How many times do we have?"_ Narumi asked softly.

 _"A five minutes!"_ Akeshiya sat on the bed.

He also sat next to her. And again he placed her head on her left shoulder and embraced her slowly. The both of them didn't want to see that day miserable day, but they were in there. He hadn't any idea about his future as she. Because she was the only reason for his breathing. After all, he was an orphan too.

 _"Good bye Feri!"_ He whispered softly.

 _"Be careful..."_ She said with her usual happy-calm voice.

 _"Say my name,"_ he said like a cute brat.

 _"Be careful... Naru!"_ She turned her head to look at him.

He kissed her forehead tightly. The same time, she felt his hands were walking away from her waist. She didn't say anything. He stood up without looking at her. After that, he walked into the other room. After a little while, she left her room for the breakfast. She noticed the green eyes, that was filled with coldness. Finally, he was changed as she thought.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	18. 17

**CHAPTER XVII**

 **You Can Hide Behind Her**

That was a good day. Because Natasha had to go back to her house. The time, everyone was sitting in the dinning room for their delicious breakfast. Those few minutes were passed away without any one word. But, Shiki had a problem.

 _"Rei, what is it?"_ Everyone was looking at her by his problem.

 _"Nothing!"_ She said as carelessly, she looked at Natasha's face

 _"Good bye... I wish if we never meet again,"_ she said to her with the same tone.

 _"Ah,"_ Natasha surprised by her words.

After that, she walked back to her bedroom. The boys also surprised by her rude and careless behavior, without Natsume. And there was a another problem inside of a strange heart. [what? - Shiki] Yes, Shiki knew every single thing on her face. Like that morning.

After a two hours, Shiki and Akeshiya were driving to the Academy. Ruka, Narumi and Natsume were a few minutes later than them. They were following behind their black 'Evoque.' Misaki informed about the new situation; and the two boys had to report to their work.

 _"What's your problem with that poor girl?"_ Shiki smirked, still driving.

 _"Are you insane or..."_ She looked at him with a disgusting face.

 _"Don't say that, she isn't the same one we used to know,"_ he looked at her.

 _"Because of that three guys! She can't change her position with Reo's dirty job!"_ She said blankly without looking at him.

 _"I agree with you, so... What is that thing?"_

 _"Nothing...!"_ She got an angry look.

He didn't try to force. It was about nine in the morning. They stopped their vehicle in front of the Middle division. And after a few minutes, the other vehicle came to them. Natsume and Narumi had to say goodbye to them, but there wasn't anything more than a little smirk.

 _"I'll meet you later!"_ Ruka signed as he walked away with the other two guys.

 _"Are you ready?"_ Shiki looked at Akeshiya's face.

 _"HM!"_ She didn't take it seriously.

The both of them were slowly walking to the MSP's office room. She felt something strange like the other day, but she felt comfortable with Shiki. She held his hand; it made him smile. Because that place was the last thing, that ruined her beautiful Academy life.

 _"Are you busy now?"_ She entered into the room with a thin smile.

 _"Akeshiya...!"_ Kuonji whispered alone, and he raised his head to look at her.

 _"Yes!"_ She said calmly, and Shiki stood up near her.

 _"I knew you would come again!"_ He came to them.

There was a thing, that they shocked with MSP. [what is it? - his age] Because of his Alice, he had the same age as before they used to know. And, he had the same evil mark and a greedy smile on his face. He glared at Shiki, then slowly walked near to her. She didn't worry about him like before.

 _"You're still the same one I used to know!"_ She said with her CC voice.

 _"But you're more beautiful than the girl I used to know!"_ He whispered softly as Shiki curved his fingers tightly.

 _"Thank you!"_ She said calmly.

 _"So, what brings you here?"_ He turned back with his usual blank voice.

 _"Give them to go!"_ She said the reason.

 _"Whom?"_ He asked with a confused voice.

 _"You know what I'm talking about!"_ She explained the thing.

 _"Why are you saying these things to me?"_ He looked at her charm face.

 _"Because your clone means you!"_ She got a thin rude voice.

 _"Look at your friend Shiki,"_ he walked near to the window.

 _"We are not your property. Why are you after our lives?"_ Shiki's voice was calm like the moonlight.

 _"BECAUSE I WANT HER...!"_ He raised his finger at her.

 _"You're the only one killer, who standing here!"_ Shiki's calmness was able to hide his anger.

 _"Yes! So?"_ He came to front side of Shiki.

 _"You can't understand!"_ Shiki looked away from him with a smirk.

 _"Yes, I'm heartless!"_ He answered, looking at her face.

 _"Relationships are connected by heart, how are you going to get her without having a heart? You can't force her..."_ Shiki explained calmly.

 _"I do what I want!"_ He said directly.

 _"What?"_ She raised her voice again.

 _"I don't want to give up until the end!"_ He said, still looking at her face.

 _"Then, I'll never let you sleep again!"_ Shiki smirked at him.

 _"Are you planning to stop me?"_ He asked him with an evil smile.

 _"No!"_ Shiki answered carelessly.

 _"Yes, you can't!"_ He smirked with a disgusting face.

 _"I can protect her!"_ She looked at Shiki's face by his voice.

 _"Let's play!"_ He crossed his fingers.

 _"Not anymore!"_ She said again.

 _"Why? You always wanted to play with me!"_ He walked around them.

 _"Now it's our turn to play with you!"_ He stopped near Shiki by his voice.

 _"What?"_ He looked at him.

 _"You can ask the Z!"_ She looked at him with a thin smile.

 _"Is that you?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"Don't worry about those things. Forget it!"_ She didn't want to answer his question.

 _"I want to know about that glass!"_ Akeshiya and Shiki looked at each others' face by his voice.

 _"That kind of things are don't necessary for a peaceful life!"_ She answered him with her CC voice.

 _"It's you!"_ He whispered; also he never knew about her Alice.

 _"What are you going to say?"_ Shiki asked back.

 _"I'll always remember your first mission, Narumi..."_ He stopped like an insane person.

 _"What did he say?"_ Shiki asked the person, who was lost in his senses.

 _"She's a kind of thing!"_ He whispered slowly.

 _"So?"_ She wanted to know more.

 _"I knew it wasn't the Plant Growing Alice!"_ He looked at them.

 _"You're brilliant enough to understand!"_ Shiki smirked again.

 _"What is it?"_ He came closer to her.

 _"Why? Are you planning to find any reason to follow after her life?"_ Shiki asked calmly, but it had some cold thing.

 _"I want to know!"_ He warned at him.

 _"We don't expect any kind of problem... From you!"_ She replied with the same tone.

 _"It is a my decision!"_ He said blankly.

 _"I hope nothing but your positive decision!"_ She gave him a thin smile.

 _"That means it's not the Heating Alice,"_ he had a question mark on his face.

 _"Until you become a problem, I don't want to think about it!"_ She said with some warning feeling.

 _"It seems like a threat..."_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"You can understand it as you want,"_ she said calmly.

 _"HM!"_ He had to defeat in front of her unrecognized aura.

 _"We have to go!"_ Shiki looked at his wrist watch.

 _"Goodbye!"_ She smiled at him, and followed behind Shiki.

 _"Ah..."_ She turned back.

 _"What?"_ He asked her with a confused mind.

 _"Don't forget the girl, who was always trying to stay with you!"_ She said about Luna.

 _"Akeshiya!"_ Before she left the room, she heard him again.

 _"HM..."_ She looked at his face.

 _"Is he your love?"_ He asked with a question mark.

 _"No!"_ As she said, she left the room with Shiki.

Yes, he wasn't her love anymore. MSP always had a doubt about Narumi. That was the main reason he wanted to kill him. And for some reason, he never tried to suspect about Shiki and Akeshiya. Yes, he always used to jealous him because of their friendship, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Akeshiya and Ruka saw the little girl, who was standing near Ruka. After seeing them, she ran to Shiki. And he lifted her up with a warm smile. And Nova looked at Akeshiya's face. Nova slowly walked to the girl, who was standing away from them. She held her leather jacket.

 _"Ah!"_ She looked at her fearful face.

 _"Hey, why are you getting nervous in front of me?"_ Kneeling on one knee, she asked holding Nova's shoulders.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Nova said slowly.

 _"Is he said something again?"_ She asked warmly, and Nova shook his head to say 'yes,'

 _"So..."_ She was able to give a warm feeling to that little girl.

 _"If you want, you can hide behind her!"_ Nova remembered his words.

 _"So, do you want to hide behind me?"_ She asked with a thin smile.

 _"I wanted... But... If I hide behind you... You have to face him... He's... Really... Fiery... I don't... Want to... Hurt you... Because of me... You can't fight... Against him..."_ Nova stammered weakly.

 _"She's the only one who can!"_ The both girls turned their head by that cold voice.

 _"Hyu... Hyuuga Sensei!"_ Nova stood up straightly.

 _"Hyuuga... Sensei..."_ She repeated it with a smirk, and stood up.

 _"Is anything wrong with it? Brat, go back to your classroom!"_ He warned as the girl disappeared from their sight.

 _"You guys are too much!"_ She smirked at him.

 _"Where is he?"_ Shiki asked Natsume.

 _"Have a class. Then, see you soon!"_ He looked at the three of them.

The next minute, they were driven back to the house without Narumi or Natsume. After the door open, they felt something strange. Because again, they had to face their usual daily life. Somehow, Ruka managed to make the other faded faces. Yes, he was a lucky charm of their lives.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	19. 18

**CHAPTER XVII**

 **This Smile**

That was about ten in the night. Ruka and Shiki had an argument about Akeshiya. Finally, Ruka won their argument; Shiki had to talk with her. Ruka walked to sleep, and Shiki walked to her bedroom. She wasn't in her room, but he knew her. So, he closed the door without making any noise. After that, he stopped in front of the secret room.

 _"I'm sorry for disturbing your life, but there was a time we used to share each others' problem,"_ he raised his voice, looking at the girl, who was standing middle in the moonlight.

 _"Shiki!"_ Her trance was broken by his calm voice.

 _"May I know it?"_ He entered into the room.

 _"She wants to hide behind me, but I want to hide in your arms..."_ He didn't take long enough to understand her shivering voice.

 _"You can hide,"_ he said with a warm voice.

She looked at him, but she didn't want to share her pain with him. She turned her head back. He came to her; and holding her shoulders, he turned her to him. After that, he embraced her warmly. She didn't embrace him back, but after a few seconds, her hands walked around his waist.

 _"What am I supposed to do with this life Shiki,"_ usually, she didn't say his name without a reason.

 _"None of us know about our lives Rei, but we have to walk with it,"_ he said warmly.

 _"Your body is not warm like your voice,"_ she said something out of their conversation.

 _"Because you're so much warmer than me!"_ He explained to her.

 _"What's that mean Shiki?"_ Her voice seemed like a little child's.

 _"Your pain makes you warm, that's why you're shivering this way,"_ he tried to show her fingers to her.

 _"I'm not shivering!"_ She said, still looking at her fingers.

 _"Leave me Rei, I want to sleep. Because you're not going out of your own stubborn feelings,"_ he said carelessly without getting the reason for her pain.

 _"No, I'm... I... Nothing... I mean... Ah... Just..."_ She stammered weakly.

 _"Look at me!"_ Holding her both cheeks, he raised her face to his face.

 _"I'm fine!"_ She managed to find her thin smile.

 _"If you want to say it, talk with me!"_ He dumped her and turned back to go.

 _"We decided to separa..."_

 _"Shut up! Nothing like that!"_ Before she could finish, he embraced her again.

 _"Shiki..."_ She felt his fast heartbeat of that time.

 _"I said shut up!"_ He didn't know what to say than that.

 _"HM!"_ She whispered slowly.

Shiki was the only one who was similar to Narumi. Including their quiet personalities, they were looking same as with another few more things. Hair, Height, feelings, anger, childish behaviour, trapping and blackmailing things and finally, love. Anyhow, some stuff was only for Akeshiya.

 _"You know him, right?"_ After the hug, he looked at her face.

 _"No, stop your planning things Shiki, I don't want him back without his feelings,"_ knowing her friends arrive, she explained to him.

 _"Shut up! You did all those things without informing me. Now it's my turn..."_ He smirked at her.

 _"This is your dialogue with Kuonji!"_ She raised her eyebrow.

 _"You have a huge problem with your life, but you're still worrying about my dialogue,"_ he got a disgusting face.

 _"Because I'm not talking with my problem. I'm just talking with you,"_ she got a thin smile.

 _"You can't get that blank face because of him,"_ he slapped her softly with a dramatic face.

 _"So..."_ She got a confidence about him.

 _"Be my girlfriend!"_ He said as warmly, he signed his eye.

 _"Then, prison your little brat!"_ She got a or-else-I-will-dump-you look.

 _"HN!"_ He glared at her with his all kinds of killing looks.

 _"You look good!"_ She walked out of the room with a smirk.

 _"What happened with him in the morning?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"You interrupted as always,"_ she said, still making her bed.

 _"Don't dare to talk with him again!"_ She heard his angry-evil-smirking-funny voice.

 _"What?"_ She raised her head with Natsume's burning look.

 _"Rei, see you tomorrow!"_ As he said, he disappeared from her room.

The same time, there was a another one was sitting on the floor with a desperate face. Yes, all because of love. That soft cheeks were seemed like strawberries. They were completely soaked with tears, but no one was there to wipe off that warm tears. Suddenly, that one touched by the cold-strange hand.

 _"Na... Nat... Natsu... Natsume..."_ The shivering voice tried to call his name.

 _"Strawberry print, shut up!"_ He said as he made her straight, then embraced her tightly.

 _"How are... You... Natsume... I'm always... Afraid... I... I feel..."_

 _"Stop talking, you're irritating!"_ He cut her off.

 _"But..."_ Again a another little try to talk with him.

 _"Shut up!"_ He warned, still embracing her tightly.

 _"Well... I don't..."_

 _"Shut up!"_ He said warmly with a smile.

 _"What?"_ Hearing his smile, she broke their hug as she looked at his face.

 _"What?"_ He asked, still biting the inside of his lower lip.

 _"You... You're... I heard... I... Are you... Alright... Are you..."_ She didn't trust her ears.

 _"Shut up!"_ He said coldly, and again he embraced her to stop his smile.

 _"Natsume..."_ She pushed him back.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?"_ He glared at her.

 _"I heard... I heard your..."_

 _"Shut up!"_ He tried again to embrace her.

 _"No... I heard it..."_ This time she confirmed about her problem.

 _"Shut up or I'll burn you!"_ He glared at her with all kinds of killing looks.

 _"Natsume... Don't dare you..."_

 _"Polka shut up! Good night! I think you need some medical treatment, see you tomorrow!"_ He said blankly, then teleported himself into his room.

Natsume closed his room door and took a long breath. No, he couldn't help himself. He started to smile alone. One by one the little moments made him feel better, but he wanted to stop his smile. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop it. He was afraid about the situation, so he had to take an emergency service.

 _"Oh... You... Wake up... Wake up!"_ Natsume was trying to wake up the girl, who was sleeping on the bed.

 _"Hi Natsume, you look good when you smile!"_ The girl whispered with her sleepy voice.

 _"Wake up Idiot...!"_ He pushed her away from the bed.

 _"What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no... What are you doing in my room? Or I'm in your room? Whatever... What are we doing together? And why I see your smiling face again and again?"_ She was laid on the carpet with a confused face.

 _"I can't control this s***... Tell me... How to stop this s***?"_ He tried to talk blankly, closing his eyes.

 _"What...? Why are you asking me? I don't know about the boys' stuff,"_ she had an awful face.

 _"if you don't know, THEN WHO KNOWS?"_ He shouted at her.

 _"Who...? Who...? Actually, who...? I don't know, but I know I can't help you,"_ she tried to collect words.

 _"Err... Tell me... HOW TO STOP THIS S***T?"_ Coming very fast to her, he made her straight, forcefully.

 _"I don't know about that kind of things,"_ she said slowly.

 _"You're the only reason for this ****ing situation,"_ holding his chest, he took a very long breath.

 _"Who told you to do that?"_ She had an I-am-about-to-cry-mommy look.

 _"You... You told me!"_ He glared at her.

 _"When?"_ It was the most awkward moment in her life.

 _"In the lake side,"_ he remembered the moment.

 _"No, no, no, no... N... Wait, what are you talking about?"_ She slowly raised her eyebrow.

 _"This s***!"_ He looked like a horrible monster.

 _"S*** means what?"_ She asked back with a confused face.

 _"THIS SMILE...!"_ He was completely ruined by that thing.

 _"You mean that, ah..."_ She got a satisfied face.

 _"What did you think? Oh... Do you... Perverted idiot..."_ He got a thin smile.

 _"How I know? Anyway... Are you serious? Right?"_ The girl got a funny face.

 _"Before I kill you, tell me how to act normal in front of her... I can't do that..."_ He got a sick face.

 _"You used to hide your smile all these twenty four years, then how you supposed to stop it in a one night?"_ She had a huge opportunity to make him feel sick.

 _"You wanted to do this, then you have to stop this... Do something..."_ Holding her shoulders, he shook her with a killing look.

 _"Wait... I want to change and want to write a note for our leave,"_ she walked away from him.

 _"Where are you going? Leave means what? And note?"_ He asked her with a doubt.

 _"We're going out tonight to take some fun!"_ She signed her eye at her.

 _"Going out tonight with you..."_ He got a perverted smirk.

 _"Hey, shut up!"_ She glared blankly.

 _"You have to wear black!"_ He said with a thin smile.

* * *

Tell me if you're sick with this, I can end up without being late. Anyway, this is the original plot, and I didn't add any extra chapters in here like the other story. Also, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy for making you feel bad with the last chap.

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	20. 19

**CHAPTER XIX**

 **Adventure**

Everywhere was filled with darkness and coldness. The moonlight gave some little help to the nature. Natsume and Akeshiya were standing in the Academy road. The both of them were wearing the same black pants and the black hoodie. The boy had a similar face of a vampire.

 _"Stop looking at me with your evil eyes,"_ the girl warned to the boy.

 _"What the hell are you going to do?"_ He didn't want to listen to her.

 _"Why are you asking me? Think something useful,"_ she had a confused face.

 _"I don't know, but I can't stop smiling!"_ he shook his head; she started to smile again.

 _"Shut up!"_ He glared at her.

 _"Let's play the hide and seek!"_ Swiftly, she teleported herself into the strange room with him.

[Scene 01 - The Plant Growing Alice]

There was a black haired boy sleeping on the bed. He was wakened up by some creepy clap. The same time he saw the flame, that was flying on air. He thought it was his imagination, but he heard that clap of the devil. It made him feel frightened.

 _"What the hell?"_ He stood up with his cold voice.

After that, he slowly walked into the living room. Unfortunately, there wasn't electricity at that time. He switched on the torch and walked around the house for expecting some kind of ghost or something, but he didn't find anything. He came back and laid on the bed. 1, 2, 3, clap

 _"AH HA AH... GRANDMA... IS THAT YOU...?"_

[Scene 02 - The Human Pheromone Alice]

That was a another room. Middle of the darkness, the blonde guy was sitting on the carpet. He heard someone crying in the downstairs. So, he slowly walked to the living room without making a noise.

 _"Naru..."_ He heard some female voice from the upstairs; he walked back.

 _"Naru..."_ It came from the downstairs; he walked back. It happened more than a three times.

 _"DON'T DARE TO PLAY WITH ME, YOU IRRITATING GHOST...!"_ Holding his head tightly, he screamed alone. Finally, he came back and laid on the bed. 1, 2, 3, clap

 _"OHH S***!... HOLY PUMPKIN...!"_

[Scene 03 - The Nullification Alice]

There was a blonde girl laid on the bed.

 _"Buhahahahaha...!"_ She was wakened up by that creepy smile.

 _"Wh, who... Are, are... You...?"_ For the first time, she tried to contact the devil.

 _"Buh..."_ She started to shiver like a fish. In a one minute, she was able to make a bunker on her bed.

 _"Buh... At... At least you don't know... How to make Natsume Fri... Fright... Why don't you... You can meet him... Go... He is in the... Teachers' quarters..."_ She stammered weakly as It stopped, she laid on the bed with a cheerful smile. 1, 2, 3, clap

 _"BUH, BUH, BUH, AHHHHHH AH AH AH AH AH NATSUME...! I'M SORRY...!"_

[Scene 04 - The Animal Pheromone Alice]

There was a blonde guy sleeping on the bed. Suddenly, someone pulled his blanket.

 _"Oh, C'mon..."_ He said with a sleepy voice. The next moment, he heard the creepy clap. With it, he was hiding his head under the pillow for a peaceful sleep. After that, someone pulled him down to the bed.

 _"Oh God... Sorry Ghost... Let's enjoy tomorrow night, please..."_ He said without opening his eyes, and again laid on the bed. Unfortunately, he had to fall down more than four times. For the last time, he laid on the bed with an angry face. 1, 2, 3, clap.

 _"AHH... DAMN, LET ME SLEEP... OR I'll KILL YOU AGAIN..!"_

[Scene 05 - The Barrier Alice]

There was a boy who had a greyish-brown hair. Suddenly, he was wakened up by the creepy clap. He cursed to the whole world with his low voice. Because he lost the best part of his dream. He saw some strange shadow near the window, but he didn't want to stand up.

 _"You can't sleep with me, meet Rei..."_ As he said, he turned to the other side. That time, he saw the shadow on that side.

 _"I can't marry you, meet Ruka..."_ Again he turned back to the other side, and the shadow left. 1, 2, 3, clap.

 _"AHH... REI... I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE THE BREAKFAST..."_

After a few seconds, Natsume and Akeshiya were standing in the lake side. There wasn't anyone at that moment. It seemed owlish than the morning. So, they had to find another place to stay. And again, they were standing in the middle of the dark street. He looked at her face with a smirk.

 _"Grandma, is that you?_ [laugh] _He was really funny than I thought,"_ she talked about their game with a dramatic face.

 _"Holy pumpkin or Rei_ [laugh] _Seems like they are dreaming about you,"_ he imitated their voices.

 _"What about your girlfriend? You can meet him in there_ [laugh] _It was the best thing I ever heard,"_ her voice made him laugh more than before.

 _"Hey, why are you looking at me that way?"_ She asked again.

 _"Let's go, I have an irritating idea!"_ The both of them were walking out of the secondary street.

 _"Oh..."_ She got shocked by the thing she saw.

It was a kind of road, that was opening to everything. So, he held her hand with a smirk, but they were able to didn't get their attention with that black normal clothes. They stopped in front of the creepy fight. They were staring at them like an insane.

 _"Hey, you what?"_ The leader of that gang asked with some cold tone.

The both of them were walking back by his voice, but after a few seconds he saw the staring guys again.

 _"What?"_ He asked as they walked again. It happened more than six times. Finally, their red lights on.

 _"Go, go, go, go, go..."_ The both of them ran away from them with a cheerful, high pitch, laugh. It could make the gang members were running fast, but not more than them. In a second, they teleported to a another side.

 _"Thank... God for these... Masks..."_ She laughed at him, still panting repeatedly.

 _"Yeah!"_ He removed it with the same laugh.

 _"What's now?"_ She had a question.

 _"What about a movie?"_ He didn't want to go back.

 _"Horror!"_ She had a another idea.

After a few whiles, Natsume and Akeshiya were sitting in the film hall. The film started as everyone started to scream louder than the original voice of the film actress. 1, 2, 3, it happened. Middle of the screams the both guys started to laugh loudly. Slowly, slowly the screams stopped by their behavior.

He released his twenty four years smile without any disturb, and she had so many things to smile at the hall, including the movie. They were laughing at everything like the idiots. Unfortunately, there was a bad monster.

 _"Sir, ma'am, I'm sorry... You've to go!" The_ manager informed them with a confused face. Because they were also smiling at his face, but before they kicked them out, they came out of the film hall.

 _"I want... To burn... That pig...!"_ He said, still panting slowly.

 _"I'm... Hungry..."_ She looked at him with a tired face.

 _"Let's go... To some..."_

 _"No, I don't have money,"_ she cut him off.

 _"Shut up, Rei... Re...I, I want to change your name..."_ He got a deep breath.

 _"Polka..."_ She smirked as she ran away from him.

 _"Today, I'll...!"_ He followed behind her with repeated smirk.

He got a new idea to trap from the front side. So, he ran to the left side road. She felt something wrong, and it made her turn back. She got frightened by the thing she saw. There wasn't Natsume or his shadow. She knew how to deal with that, but with her all desperate problems, she truly shocked.

 _"Hey Sweetheart, where is your mommy?"_ There was a same gang as before.

 _"Ah!"_ She had to face an awful situation.

She hadn't her mask. And she didn't want to make some huge problem with her powerful Alices. Also, fighting against them was not going to work that time. Because her hopeless romantic feelings were already made her feel weaker than the all her life.

 _"Don't worry Sweetie, let's go home..."_ The one guy came to her with a fake smile.

 _"I'm from the middle earth!"_ She said with some strange voice. [how? - the Sound Alice]

 _"Whatever... Let's go!"_ He felt something wrong with her, but he tried to hold her hand.

 _"Your dad is waiting for you!"_ Her voice slowly echoed in their ears, she tried hardly to stop her smile.

 _"What the **** this ***** talking about? Guys hurry up!"_ The same guy signed at the others.

 _"Why so hurry?"_ Before they could touch her, they heard someone talking.

 _"Who the **** is that?"_ He asked the others, still looking at the shadow, that was in the corner of the road.

 _"Hey, guys where is she?"_ A another guy got a fussy look.

 _"***** **** *** **** ***..."_ [what? - leave it]

The next moment, the all of them were running away from that side. Natsume and Akeshiya smiled madly, looking at their behavior. After that, they walked into a restaurant for helping their hunger. It was a another Japanese restaurant in Tokyo city.

 _"What?"_ Natsume asked the girl, who had a lazy face.

 _"Nothing!"_ She tried to get her normal in that silent restaurant.

 _"Tell me, what?"_ He asked with a smirk.

 _"Let's try some different,"_ she said with a hope.

 _"HN!"_ He didn't want to refuse her wonderful idea.

The next moment, the both of them were standing in front of the food street, that had various recipes from the different countries, including European countries. Also, that night time there was huge amounts of people, who was walking around and eating everywhere.

 _"I can't do this!"_ He whispered alone

 _"I'll pay you back!"_ She said with a thin smile.

After that, the both of them were walking into the food street. Yes, Natsume was a little bit nervous about the thing, but she didn't take it seriously. And using her Alice, she tried to talk that different languages. He looked at her with a warm face, and she always looked after him.

 _"You have a problem, right?"_ He asked her with a serious tone.

 _"Why? Am I look like a problem?"_ She asked back with a smirk.

 _"Of course you are, but I want to know if you have a problem,"_ they were eating the chocolate ice cream at that night time.

 _"I guess I'm fine with you!"_ She didn't want to tell her problems to the whole world.

 _"He dumped you, and you're trying to hide it from me... What else do you want to do?"_ He felt the distance between their friendship.

 _"You always know everything about us, but again and again you want to hear it from me,"_ she got a confused face.

 _"You, your friend and your boyfriend are so hard to read, but I know him. So, I can read you too..."_ He smirked again, looking at a another girl.

 _"Seems like she's hard to handle,"_ she joined together.

 _"Hey, you can't be like me!"_ He turned her face to the other side.

 _"Why I can't?"_ She tried to look again.

 _"Why? I don't know... Anyway, I want one more Ice cream,"_ he didn't bother to look at that girl, and bothered about his ice cream.

 _"Wait... I'll take one,"_ she walked to the hut; and came back with a another Ice cream cup.

 _"So, what are you planning to do with him?"_ He asked back.

 _"I don't know what is going on with him. He completely different than before. At least, he didn't want to fight or stand up against his problems. Always, negative, negative, negative, negative, and again negative,"_ she said, still eating her Ice cream.

 _"It's because of you, you, you, you, and again you,"_ he replied with the same way.

 _"I felt sorry for her. Seriously, if she looks you in this way, she'll surely get some kind of heart attack,"_ she smiled at him.

 _"She always has so many attacks!"_ He said something wrong, maybe.

 _"Don't dare to talk about her with your perverted mouth!"_ She glared at him.

 _"I don't know any other way to talk!"_ He smirked again.

 _"What to say!"_ She didn't want to continue his perverted conversation.

 _"Don't worry, and thank you for today's adventure,"_ his voice was filled with liveliness.

 _"It's not me, it's you!"_ She said as usually.

 _"Both of us!"_ He corrected her words.

 _"How about your huge problem?"_ She asked back.

 _"Wait for me..."_ He didn't bother to answer her.

She waited him for a long time, but he didn't come back. After a thirty minutes, he came to her with some stuff. She recognised the snacks and the sweaters, that in his bag. She, also saw some strange thing in his pocket, but it didn't give a clear image. They were slowly walking out of the street.

 _"We're in... Lake side... And this is the... Other side..."_ She looked at him to conform about it.

 _"Help me!"_ He shouted at her.

 _"Oh, sorry..."_ She came near to him.

The both of them were arranged the little spot, that was located under the huge tree. Then, they sat on there without talking. Natsume was laid on the sheet, looking at the beautiful night sky. Akeshiya curved her knees and placed her head on them.

 _"Why did you fall for him?"_ After the long time, he had broken the silence.

 _"Because..."_ She didn't know what to say about it.

 _"Because he loved you back!"_ He completed her sentence.

 _"I wanted to trust him... Because after the Shiki, he was the only one who trusts me without saying one word,"_ her calm voice was flowing through the darkness.

 _"Why did you let him go?"_ He had the second question.

 _"He is worried about me, but I don't want to stop him from running. Because if I did, I know he'll leave me forever alone,"_ she explained the reason for her behavior.

 _"In my life I can't do like him. Because she can't read me the way you do with him. I know it's her weak point, but I don't want to force her to do. And I know... He always know about your feelings, that's why he is suffering so much like today,"_ he said with his rare calm voice.

 _"His heart isn't older like his age,"_ she got a thin smile.

 _"My sister loves one of my friends, and my another friend loves my girlfriend's best friend. Also, my other careless friend loves a foreign girl. That's the only thing I like to see the most,"_ he smiled alone.

 _"Foreign girl_ [thin smile] _Well, Natsume... I always heard you say that thing. I'm curious about it, what do you mean?"_ She looked at him.

 _"You guys are the most understanding couple I ever saw,"_ he said with some happy feeling.

 _"Is that all?"_ She asked with a smirk.

 _"Not perverted or idiotic!"_ He finished as he smirked.

 _"What about this night?"_ She had a one more question to ask.

 _"You managed that my old smile in a one night, and I want to make our old friendship in a one night,"_ he said, looking at the wood fire.

 _"He's lucky to have a friend like you,"_ she closed her eyes with that cold wind.

 _"Shiki too..."_ He gave her a sweater.

 _"Me too..."_ Her dark brown eyes smiled at his crimson eyes.

The both friends were talking about their lives until the sunrise, but they missed the best part of the morning coldness. Because they were in the deep sleep at that moment. The all the snacks were finished before the morning, and the wood fire also left away from them. He was laid on the same place as he used to stay in the night. And she was laid in the other side of the sheet, that she was using to stay in the whole night. There wasn't anyone to disturb their dreams.

* * *

Little long, but tried to collect it together without breaking.

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	21. 20

**CHAPTER XX**

 **He Avoids Me**

It was a great morning that had a good weather. That time, Akeshiya and Natsume were sitting for their breakfast. They were in Natsume's Academy quarters. After the. craziest adventure, the both of them had to many things to talk.

 _"I can't forget his grandma,"_ she got a sick smile.

 _"It needs some time, at least I can't forget that pig,"_ he said with a thin smile.

 _"Oh, you're a brilliant cook,"_ she said, still eating her sandwich.

 _"Don't make me mad!"_ He glared at her.

 _"Use your Nullification stone or else we can meet his grandma,"_ she smiled at him.

 _"I think, and you... Don't dare to say that to anyone, do you understand?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"Are you threatening me?"_ She asked with a doubt look.

 _"Yeah, oh gosh... I'm going to hug you. Don't ruin it..."_

 _"Natsume..."_ Before he could finish, they heard Narumi.

 _"I'M HERE... Get your messy hair, we've a date night,"_ he signed at her.

Narumi closed the main door, and walked to the kitchen. He saw the most unbelievable thing, that he never expected to see that morning. There was a girl, who was sitting next to Natsume. It wasn't a problem, but her messy raven hair and the one button opened hoodie made him shocked.

 _"What the..."_ He asked himself with a disgusting face.

 _"Good morning!"_ Natsume said blankly as usual.

 _"Good morning, what the hell is she doing here?"_ He asked, still looking at her perverted thin smile.

 _"We had a date!"_ Natsume said, avoiding their eye contact.

 _"Is she know?"_ That time, he was really honest about Mikan.

 _"It doesn't necessary to know!"_ Natsume said blankly.

 _"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"_ He asked her with an evil tone.

 _"For what? Hey..."_ Natsume walked to her, still looking at her smiling eyes.

 _"Be careful Honey,"_ she said with her warm voice as she rubbed his left cheek.

 _"Honey... Where the earth is that came from?"_ He thought alone with a confused-jealous mind.

 _"Thank you for yesterday, I want to see you again!"_ He embraced her with his +100 perverted face.

The next moment she teleported herself into her bedroom. After she left, Natsume sat down with a desperate face, but Narumi didn't try to find out his feelings about her. Because he didn't have any interest to kill his best friend for a unknown reason.

 _"She's home!"_ Ruka said to Shiki.

 _"Wait until she came down,"_ He said, still eating their breakfast.

 _"Good morning!"_ After a few minutes, she came into the kitchen.

 _"Good morning!"_ Ruka said with a thin smile.

 _"Are you dumb?"_ She glared at Shiki.

 _"Of course not, what the hell is wrong with you? Where were you last night?"_ He asked with a I-am-your-dad look.

 _"I informed before I leave,"_ she sat next to Ruka.

 _"I want some time, don't try to find me,' it's not a date note Idiot,"_ he shook his head with a desperate face; it could make Ruka smile.

 _"At least I informed you!"_ She got an angry bird look.

 _"And what is that shadow?"_ He raised his eyebrow at her.

 _"Shadow?"_ She asked back in surprise.

 _"Don't lie to me, I know it's you..."_ He shouted at her.

 _"I had a date, do you understand?"_ She said as she stood up.

 _"It'll be better then, because I want to find the mother ghost who ruined my sleep,"_ Ruka said with a low angry tone.

 _"Poor ghosts, you had to be afraid,"_ she left the kitchen with a hint.

 _"I told you!"_ Knowing his friend, he smirked at Ruka.

After a long time, there was a huge rain with the lightning. Akeshiya and Ruka were working in the office room, but they felt lazy without Shiki. Because he decided to take a nap before the night. It was a very rare thing in his life, but with the rain, he knew it wasn't that bad.

 _"Ruka, look at him..."_ Akeshiya opened his room door.

 _"He's sick of working,"_ sitting on the bed, Ruka rubbed his head.

Shiki was in a deep sleep, and he didn't know about his friends. His adorable eyes were covered with the silky-messy hair. He had a similar beautiful face of a girl. Because he was beautiful too, maybe more than a girl. The both of them were looking at him with a surprised face.

 _"Isn't he gorgeous?"_ She held Ruka's shoulder.

 _"I feel sick!"_ Ruka said as he kissed his forehead.

 _"Ah!"_ Shiki opened his eyes by that warm kiss.

 _"Why?"_ Akeshiya and Ruka smirked at him.

 _"Ruka..."_ He sat on the bed.

 _"Yeah, it's me... Not her,"_ Ruka smirked again.

 _"Where is she came from?"_ Shiki raised his eyebrow.

 _"He doesn't know about us,"_ she got a thin smile.

 _"Wait... You guys are smiling at me,"_ he raked his fingers through his messy hair.

 _"Is there any problem?"_ Ruka signed at her.

Ruka started to tickle him like the same way he used to do before. Somehow, Akeshiya surprised about Shiki's unusual childish laugh. Because he started to laugh like an insane brat. His tears were falling repeatedly by Ruka's behavior. Also, he tried to stop Ruka from tickling.

 _"Come here,"_ before Ruka could stand up, Shiki made him lay on the bed.

 _"Shiki!"_ Ruka got a confused voice.

 _"Yeah, it's me!"_ He tightly held his shoulders against the bed.

 _"Kesh..."_ Ruka got a fearful voice by his action.

 _"Forget about her,"_ he said softly with a romantic smile.

 _"Kesh...!"_ Ruka truly worried about his situation of that time.

 _"Shiki, you're making him nervous,"_ she said calmly with a confused mind.

 _"I don't want to hurt him, don't worry!"_ He whispered as he closed his face to Ruka's.

 _"Shiki...!"_ Ruka's frightened eyes saw Shiki's shimmering eyes, then Ruka tightly closed his eyes.

The next second, Shiki kissed Ruka with a adorable smile. Akeshiya surprised by his unbelievable behavior, but she was staring at them without any idea. Shiki's right hand fingers were walking through his soft hair. Ruka's right hand fingers tightly held the sheet, but Shiki's left hand fingers crossed them with a warm feeling.

 _"Done!"_ After the kiss, Shiki smiled at Ruka.

 _"Why?"_ Ruka's narrow voice asked.

 _"If he can, why can't I?"_ He moved away from him. By 'he,' he meant 'Narumi.'

 _"Why?"_ Shiki asked again the boy, who was laid on the bed without any reaction.

 _"Ah!"_ Ruka whispered.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Holding his neck behind, Akeshiya helped him to sit.

 _"Yes, I..."_ Ruka stammered slowly.

 _"He's not going to die,"_ Shiki smirked at them.

 _"Shut up Shiki! What happens to you? Who told you to do that?"_ She glared at him.

 _"Ah, don't forget the thing? You two done before..."_ Shiki signed his eye at Ruka.

 _"Ah... Really?"_ Ruka said as he held his throat.

 _"Oh, oh, oh I'm sorry... Rei, help me...!"_ Shiki screamed loudly through the others laugh.

The three of them had a great evening with their childish things. Luckily, Akeshiya was able to make her mind with those kind of things. Natsume, Shiki and Ruka made her smile with everything. Also, she had a warm feeling in her heart. Because she saw the face in the morning, that she wanted to see always.

The other hand, there was a different situation. Yes, the negative boy thought about the fact of the Natsume's date, but another three reasons made him feel happy-better-awesome-good-smile.

1\. He never had a date with her.

2\. He never got the word of Hunny.

3\. He never embraced her in front of anyone.

He tried to forget about that all the things. Because he had to take care of the classroom.

 _"Sensei, she asked you..."_ The class president said with a fearful face.

 _"HM..."_ He asked about it, still writing his mark sheet.

 _"Sakura Sensei!"_ The fearful voice said again. [Sakura Sensei? - teachers' training means upcoming teacher]

 _"HN!"_ He walked out of the classroom with his same emotionless face; he went to the outside garden bench.

 _"Narumi..."_ The girl came to him with a blank face.

 _"What?"_ He recognised something wrong with her voice.

 _"What's wrong with him?"_ She asked him.

 _"What happened?"_ He didn't want to break her heart.

 _"After a long time, he came to meet me last night, but he left suddenly without saying anything. Now..."_ She stopped by her tears.

 _"Now what?"_ He wasn't a heartless person like Kuonji or Persona.

 _"He avoids me...!"_ She sniffed like a little girl.

 _"Mikan... You know how to make everything better, but you can avoid him until I talk with him. Okay..."_ He said with a daddy voice.

 _"Thank you Narumi, I'll waiting for you..."_ She walked away from him with a thin satisfied smile.

Unfortunately, he didn't know what to do with it. He was unable to talk about the thing, that happened with him. Because it could make him mad, and the same time, he had to help Mikan. So, he had to take a decision about the thing. Somehow, he felt the way of a criminal. Because he dumped her, and he went out with her, and he avoided her. Yes, he did it.

* * *

LG: NatsumexRei? ShikixRei? ShikixRuka? ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	22. 21

**CHAPTER XXI**

 **I Have To Take A Decision**

That was the evening time of the day. The purple sun was shining bright with red shades. Narumi was standing in front of the quarters of his friend, but he refused to go in there. Because he didn't know what to talk with him. That became a another most helpless moment in his life.

 _"Narumi!"_ Coming behind him, someone held his shoulder.

 _"Natsume!"_ He looked at the crimson eyes.

 _"You look weird!"_ Natsume said as he opened the door.

 _"Maybe!"_ The both of them were entered into the house.

 _"How is your examination work?"_ Natsume was laid on the sofa.

 _"She came to meet me,"_ he sat on the other sofa.

 _"Who?"_ Natsume asked carelessly with his closed eyes.

 _"Your girlfriend!"_ He replied, looking at him.

 _"Which one?"_ Natsume asked blankly.

 _"The first one!"_ He shook his head as he looked at away from him.

 _"What did she say?"_ Natsume asked after a few whiles.

 _"Do you try to avoid her?"_ His voice was filled with calmness.

 _"Idiot!"_ Natsume smirked at Mikan's behavior.

 _"She or Me?"_ He asked emotionlessly.

 _"What is your problem? You dumped her, right? Then, why I can't get back her again?"_ Natsume opened his eyes, and looked at him.

 _"Because you're not, Shiki!"_ He said with a direct-calm voice.

 _"What?"_ Natsume raised his eyebrow.

 _"He never had a God damn girlfriend like the way you had!"_ His calmness turned into the coldness.

 _"I don't know about your feelings about her, but I like her more than that idiot. If she has a problem with that, I have to take a decision!"_ Natsume said his final answer.

 _"HN!"_ He didn't say anything than that.

 _"Naru... If you can make her understand. I don't want to talk with her,"_ Natsume said with a slow voice.

Anyhow, Natsume didn't get a answer from him. The both guys were sitting in the living room without talking. Narumi had a doubt about Natsume's words, but he didn't able to read his mind with the Nullification Alice stone. And after a little while, he noticed the boy, who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

That was the night time of the day. Akeshiya had their organization works and she was sitting in front of her laptop with lots of papers. And she saw Shiki came into the room. She said as he closed the door and sat next to her with a tired face. Because he also had to work before come to her.

 _"Rei... You're hiding something,"_ he broken the silence.

 _"I'm thinking about my life,"_ she replied with her calm voice.

 _"Maybe, but tell me the truth about your date. Who is it? Natsume?"_ He asked back with the answer.

 _"HM!"_ She said as she looked at him.

 _"So..."_ He wanted to know more.

 _"I didn't meet him again!"_ She told the truth.

 _"Does she know?"_ He asked about Mikan.

 _"No, I guess... Just now I'm a perverted s***!"_ She said with a thin smile.

 _"HM!"_ He said with a deep thinking.

 _"What are you thinking about?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"We didn't get any chance to have a stupid night out,"_ he said desperately.

 _"We've more than a thousand stupid nights..."_ She pushed his head.

 _"Yeah..."_ He smirked at her.

 _"Shiki... Do you love him?"_ She asked about Ruka, still biting the inside of her lips.

 _"Err...!"_ He got a dreadful look; and it made her smile.

 _"You love him!"_ She smiled repeatedly.

 _"Stop Rei, look... You've your whole life to teach a good lesson for that Platypus,"_ he winked at her.

 _"Platypus..._ [smile] _Shut up! I know that animal,_ [smile] _He isn't like him..._ [smile]" She said with a gorgeous smile.

 _"Only he can bring this smile on your face, well, I love him... Because of this,"_ he said warmly.

 _"Really? Don't dare to kiss him the way you did with Ruka,"_ she glared at him.

 _"What if I did?"_ He asked with a cheerful voice.

 _"All of you guys are so perverted!"_ She looked at her laptop screen.

 _"I know! Then, I'm going... Good night!"_ The next moment, he left her room with a warm smile.

The time passed away from the time without being late. After the various things, Shiki got a letter from the Alice Academy. It was about the annual parents' meeting, that was taking the huge place of the Academy. As usually, Akeshiya and Ruka got a chance to go back to the Academy.

 _"Where is my daughter..."_ Ruka entered into the Elementary division with a dramatic face.

 _"Don't make me laugh, please keep your mouth shut!"_ She said with her fake mother smile.

 _"I want to make her teacher mad!"_ Ruka said with a dramatic serious face.

 _"Don't worry, we're going to the heaven!"_ She winked at him.

 _"RUKA..."_ Nova screamed a little loudly.

 _"Holy crap, that idiot said my name, Kesh..."_ Ruka avoided the looks of the strangers.

 _"Don't worry, her dad died, and her mom married you, and she died, and you married me... It means she's not our daughter!"_ She explained to him.

 _"Really?"_ He looked at her with a confused face.

 _"Heck no, stop pretending like an idiot!"_ As she said hurriedly, she walked to the class B, while pulling his hand.

 _"How are you?"_ Before they could reach there, Nova came to Ruka.

 _"Fine my little girl... Let's go inside!"_ Ruka held her hand.

Akeshiya and Ruka walked into the classroom. There were so many parents at that time. Also, they noticed the dreadful teacher, who was talking with a another man. Luckily, he was wearing the same clothes as Persona. It made them more comfortable. [really? - no] Ruka looked at Akeshiya's face with a thin smile.

 _"Naru...!"_ Standing behind him, Akeshiya said calmly.

 _"Ah!"_ He felt it like a lightning strike, but he turned to her with a cold face.

 _"Sensei... This is... This is my..."_ Nova stammered weakly.

 _"I know!"_ He said without looking at the little girl.

 _"Ruka..."_ Akeshiya said with a low voice.

 _"Wait until I come!"_ Narumi said to him without making a eye contact with her.

 _"HM!"_ The both of them were walking out of the classroom.

[parents of the class B students']

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"They can't be her parents,"_

 _"Who knows, but the little one didn't have their personality or beauty,"_

 _"Yes, such a beautiful foreign couple!"_

 _"I think, they know our Sensei,"_ they said so many things to the couple.

Akeshiya was wearing a denim, shirt, long coat and half boots. She was completely covered with black color. Ruka was wearing a navy blue denim, dark brown shirt and black shoes. Narumi was wearing a black high-neck, long coat and black pants. Somehow, Narumi was making the great pair with Akeshiya than Ruka.

 _"Ruka..."_ The both of them turned their heads by that acquainted blank voice.

 _"Natsume!"_ He said with a smile.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Natsume asked back with a doubt.

 _"Parents duty!"_ He looked at her face.

 _"HN!"_ Natsume didn't say much.

 _"Where is Mikan?"_ Akeshiya raised her voice.

 _"Let's go!"_ Natsume said with some kind of a strange thing, that Ruka didn't know.

 _"I'll be back!"_ She said to Ruka as she walked back with Natsume.

The same time, Narumi came out of the classroom. He noticed the couple, who was walking away in the corridor. Unfortunately, Natsume made the best pair with her. Because he was wearing a black denim, black shirt, black long coat and the black half boots, that were similar to her.

 _"We've to do something!"_ Narumi said, still looking at the corridor.

 _"About what?"_ Ruka looked at him.

 _"He doesn't care about her anymore!"_ He said blankly without looking at his friend's face.

 _"Well, please explain..."_ Ruka didn't get his words.

 _"Natsume doesn't care about Mikan because of the other one!"_ He dropped her name.

 _"The other one means Kesh, right?"_ Ruka asked with a doubt.

 _"HN!"_ He took a short breath.

 _"Is he love her?"_ Ruka raised his eyebrow with a big problem.

 _"He said that, but I don't know!"_ He shook his head to say 'no.'

 _"Do you have a problem with that?"_ Ruka attacked him with a huge missile.

 _"What?"_ He looked at him with a real-evil look.

 _"Don't dare to say no... She's your love. Your first and last love. Now tell me... Do you have a problem with that?"_ Ruka had the best devilish eyes.

 _"No, but I can't understand my friends. You guys are always standing with her. I'm still your friend, am I?"_ His strange voice could make Ruka sad.

 _"Of course, we are!"_ Holding his hand, Ruka said warmly.

 _"Not only friends!"_ Coming behind Narumi, Misaki held his shoulder.

 _"Brothers...!"_ The three of them felt the warm feeling of friendship by Ruka's words.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	23. 22

**CHAPTER XXII**

 **How Dare You**

That time, parents had an assembly in the Main hall. It gave some free time for the boys as they were sitting in Narumi's place. Misaki made tea for the three of them. He was coming into the living room with a question mark. And he looked at the both faces, that was looking at him.

 _"Is that true?"_ He asked with a doubt look.

 _"Maybe!"_ Ruka said with a serious tone.

 _"We don't have that much close connection, Hotaru informed me about that... Narumi, did she say you something about it?"_ Misaki looked at him.

 _"HM!"_ Narumi answered with a short breath.

 _"This can't be serious,"_ he sat on the sofa.

 _"They had a date!"_ Narumi said again.

 _"Wait... Are you... Is that... Is that Natsume?"_ Ruka surprised about the fact.

 _"Forget it, I don't want to talk about this!"_ Narumi took off his ponytail as his silky hair started to kiss his face.

 _"I hate your vampire ponytail,"_ Ruka said with a disgusting face.

 _"Me too..."_ Narumi got a thin smile.

They talked about so many things. Yes, Narumi had his rights to smile. So, he was able to smile without heartbreaking things. Also, Misaki and Narumi were willing to talk with their friend Ruka. Because he didn't live with them anymore. That time, someone knocked the door.

 _"It's her!"_ Ruka signed as he opened the door with a thin smile.

 _"I heard it,"_ Akeshiya smiled at him.

 _"Where is he?"_ Ruka asked about Natsume.

 _"He's still at her place!"_ She looked at Misaki, who was sitting next to Narumi.

 _"Come in..."_ He said with a thin smile, and Ruka walked back to sit, but she felt lazy to sit in Narumi's place.

 _"You can sit... Ma'am,"_ Narumi's voice mixed with some cheep smirk.

 _"I won't!"_ She said with her CC voice.

 _"Because you can't!"_ Narumi said, still looking at the floor.

 _"Yes, are you happy now?"_ Her voice turned into a frowning tone.

 _"What do you want from her?"_ Narumi stood up with a rough voice.

 _"Who are you talking about?"_ She asked back, but not with his tone.

 _"Your mother!"_ He glared at her; it could make the other boys frightened.

 _"I don't have one,"_ she managed to act with her usual calmness.

 _"Oh, I forgot about your status, b***** bastard..."_

 _"NARUMI!"_ Natsume came into the house with his burning anger.

 _"What?"_ Narumi asked carelessly, still looking at her face.

 _"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO HER!"_ Natsume came to the front side of her.

 _"It is... True...!"_ Narumi looked at Natsume's burning crimson eyes with a disgusting face.

 _"YOU..."_

 _"WAIT..."_ Akeshiya interrupted; the other confused boys were standing behind her.

 _"Natsume, stop acting like this way... And Naru, yes, it's true... And I'm sorry for standing here, under the your roof!"_ She said as calmly she left his quarters without looking back.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"_ Misaki asked the both guys, who was looking at the floor.

 _"Nothing!"_ Narumi walked to the upstairs.

 _"Are you serious?"_ Ruka asked Natsume with a confused face.

 _"He's wrong this time!"_ Natsume sat on the sofa with a blank face.

The time, Narumi walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He didn't want to make such a scene, but it happened. He felt his cold words as he walked near to the window. He saw the girl, who was standing near the Sakura tree. She had a thin smile on her face for a some painful reason.

 _"Hey, are you alright?"_ Natsume came to the girl, who was waiting for him near the Sakura tree.

 _"You deserve to win the championship of the idiots,"_ she said with her cold voice.

 _"Shut up! I tried to help you,"_ he explained with a dramatic voice.

 _"You can't fight with your friends for a stranger, do you understand?"_ She said calmly, but with a warning.

 _"We're friends since last twenty four years. It seems, you deserve to have it more than me,"_ he smirked at her.

 _"I see..."_ She started to walk with him.

 _"HN!"_ Natsume came back to his normal senses.

After a long time, Akeshiya and Ruka were coming back to the house. Shiki came to them with a happy face, but Ruka walked into his room without being rude to him. Also, he avoided to talk with her by the thing happened with his friends. Akeshiya held Shiki's shoulder with a thin smile, then she walked to her room.

 _"Wait, wait, wait, wait, RUKA... REI... WHAT HAPPENED? YOU CAN'T TREAT ME THIS WAY..."_ Shiki shouted alone.

 _"Don't worry Shiki...!"_ Ruka replied back little loudly.

The night time arrived. Akeshiya or Ruka didn't bother to tell anything to Shiki. Also, he didn't bother to force them. He worked as usual. It was about eleven thirty in the night. Shiki, slowly walked to the upstairs; and he entered into her bedroom as he closed the door.

 _"Are you awake yet...?"_ He asked the girl, who was sitting on the bed.

 _"Ya,"_ she whispered

 _"So..."_ Shiki sat down on the bed with a warm voice.

 _"Ah... Shiki... They... They got a fight because of me... He smiled at me with his cheep thoughts, I wanted to avoid him, but Misaki asked me to come inside, so I walked to the living room, I refused to sit there, he smiled that time, then I told him to the fact that I don't want to sit in his house, he asked about someone named her, I asked who, he said my mother, and I said that I don't have one, and he told me, that he forgot about my states and I'm a b***** bastard, and Natsume came that time, he asked him to shut up, he said that he is saying the truth, and Natsume shouted at him again, then I'm interrupted, I told them to shut up, I apologized, and I walked out of the house, and I saw him looking at me in his bedroom window, that time Natsume came to me, I walked to his..."_

 _"I know, I know, I know..."_ Shiki embraced her tightly ever than before.

Her voice blocked by his chest. Because he wanted to stop her talking about that past things. After seeing her behavior, he got shocked. It was the same way she used to do in her childhood. He didn't expect that kind of words from Narumi, but he also knew about his feelings.

 _"Shiki..."_ She tried to talk.

 _"Hm... What? My dinky little peach... Tell me..."_ He asked warmly, still embracing her.

 _"Did he... Really... Means that...?"_ She asked weakly.

 _"No... Come here, you don't want think about that all of these things,"_ he said warmly.

After that, he made her lay on the bed; and he gave her a blanket. And he was half-laid next to her. His right hand slowly rubbed her soft raven hair like a mother. She closed her eyes slowly by that thing. Curving his other hand fingers, she embraced it tightly. So, he had to adjust with that position.

The same time, the other side, Narumi was sitting on the bed with a miserable feeling. He curved his knees as he placed his head on it. Suddenly, he felt a strange warm touch. He raised his head to look at the person, who was holding his shoulder. It was Misaki.

 _"Are you awake yet...?"_ He asked him with a warm voice.

 _"Yh,"_ he whispered

 _"So..."_ Misaki sat down on the bed with a calm face.

 _"I... I don't know... Again... And again I'm doing the same thing like before. I never wanted to say that thing and all these things... I can't understand, I'm torturing her like a monster, I don't know, I don't have anyone to ask, I'm the only b***** bastard who was in here, I'm afraid about her, that b***** MSP is blackmailing me with her life, that is the only reason for all those things, I'm not a monster, I can't sleep after hurting her that much, you're right, I'm a miserable soul, and I'm afraid about that pure heart, you know Natsume, I can't understand his feelings, I don't want to see her cry again with a another problem, she had so many reasons to cry, but she never wanted to give her life to that s***, I know if something happened again, she couldn't fight with it..."_

 _"Hey, hey, hey..."_ Misaki pulled him closer to him, and embraced tightly.

Narumi stopped his talking as leaned his head on Misaki's chest. After seeing his unusual behavior, Misaki got shocked. Because he never talks that much in a single time. Also, he didn't expect that kind of words from Narumi, but he also knew about her feelings for him.

 _"Misaki..."_ Narumi raised his voice after a few whiles.

 _"Hm... Tell me... I'm listening..."_ He said warmly.

 _"Did she... Really... Means that...?"_ He asked weakly.

 _"No... Come here, you don't want think about that all of these things,"_ he said warmly.

After that, he made him lay on the bed; and he gave him a blanket. And he was half-laid next to him. His right hand slowly rubbed her soft blonde hair like a mother. He closed her eyes slowly by that thing. Curving his other hand fingers, he embraced it tightly. So, he had to adjust with that position.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	24. 23

**CHAPTER XXIII**

 **She Is Very Lucky**

Few days were passed. Shiki was driving the 'Evoque' middle of the paddy fields of the village. It was far away from the Tokyo city. Akeshiya and Ruka sitting inside the vehicle without talking anything. Among the huge gates, they entered into a beautiful garden.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Ruka broken the silence.

 _"Don't forget about his Alice,"_ Akeshiya looked around the garden from the shutter.

 _"We're home,"_ Shiki stopped the vehicle with a thin smile.

They looked at the old-huge house, that was following by the Japanese architecture. They slowly walked near to the door with a doubt. Shiki was ringing the bell, but no one else was present. He tried again, but that door wasn't open. They looked at each others' face with a desperate look.

 _"What do you want me to do?"_ They turned their heads by that strange female voice.

 _"I'm sorry... Is this Misaki's house?"_ Akeshiya asked the women, who was wearing a hat.

 _"You guys are too late, they already left. Come... It doesn't necessary to wait until they came back,"_ she said as she took off the hat.

They were all surprised by her face. She was too similar to Natsume's mother Kaoru, but that woman had dark brown eyes. And, they had to surprise again. Because that house wasn't older than it seemed. The inside of the house was really beautiful and peaceful. Also, it was filled with the Aroma of flowers.

 _"Aren't you Ruka?"_ She asked him, walking to the upstairs.

 _"Yes..."_ He gave her a gorgeous smile.

 _"He informed about his friends, but unfortunately, the Academy didn't give us a chance to meet our children,"_ she said with a desperate look.

 _"Don't worry ma'am! But, the new students can meet their family members at the annual meeting,"_ Ruka answered calmly.

The servant of the house was arranging the coffee table for them. And a another servant walked to the vehicle with Shiki. He helped him to bring the bags into the house. That time, Misaki's father joined together with them. The three of them walked back to the upstairs.

 _"Do you guys working in the Academy?"_ Misaki's mother asked.

 _"No, we're working alone!"_ Akeshiya explained to her.

 _"That's good, nice to meet you kids... I'm Misaki's father!"_ He introduced himself to the Akeshiya and Ruka.

 _"Hello Sir..."_ The both of them stood up by his voice.

 _"He came back after a long time, and it's pretty good to see you all of them. Because we never met before..."_ He sat down with the three of them.

Misaki's father had the same personality as Misaki. Also, he had the Plant Growing Alice. For some reason, the both of them started to like the three young guys, who was wearing the white colored clothes. They were talking about so many things about various things.

It was about seven in the evening. Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka were standing on the balcony of the upstairs. Also, they had a Skype chat with Yome. The three friends were smiling at their craziest things, that related to organization works. Yes, it was a little bit louder than usual.

 _"How much do you want to scream?"_ Suddenly, they heard Ice-cold female voice.

With it, their smile were fading away. Ruka switched off the laptop as he turned his head to look at that person, who disturbed them. Also, the other two guys were looking at that side. And, the same time, they turned their heads back with a thin smile.

 _"I can't help my smile!"_ Ruka whispered and the other two guys had the same thing on their faces.

 _"What happened? Ruka... Are you alright?"_ Misaki smirked at them with the others.

 _"We're about to go back,"_ Shiki was able to save their reputation.

 _"No, you can't!"_ Misaki came to them with a surprised look.

 _"You didn't tell us about this, I mean... This is like a surprise,"_ Akeshiya said, still looking at Aoi's face.

 _"Yes, a little surprise!"_ Hotaru came to Akeshiya as she hugged her friend.

It was a great idea of Hotaru. Misaki arranged that little vacation with his all the friends, including Shiki and Aoi. The main reason was Narumi and Natsume, but he knew about the other problems, that was tied with their lives. So, he was careful to avoid their questions until the end.

 _"Rei!"_ Natsume came to her with a blank face.

 _"It's nice to see you again,"_ she said calmly, looking at Aoi's surprised face.

Natsume, Misaki, Hotaru, Mikan and Aoi were taking with Akeshiya, but Narumi was looking at them, still leaning against the lattice. Shiki shared a few words with him, and Ruka was able to make him smile. Unfortunately, that everyone had a problem with each others' behavior.

 _"Narumi,"_ he raised his head by that female voice.

 _"Ah!"_ He was sitting on the garden bench, that was placed under the beautiful golden trumpet tree. [what? - Tabebuia chrysotricha]

 _"Isn't that she?"_ The girl sat next to him with a low voice.

 _"Who?"_ Knowing her problem, he asked back.

 _"Akeshiya!"_ She was about to cry at that moment.

 _"Mikan, if the thing named cry can bring our hopes back, I'll cry all my life!"_ His calm voice shattered the silence.

 _"I... Don't won't, you know... I'm just wondering about me... Am I... Am I not good enough for him...? Narumi... Tell me... Am I ugly?"_ She looked at him with her desperate eyes.

 _"You make me laugh... You're too much for that insane idiot,"_ he got a thin smile.

 _"May I ask you something?"_ She managed to smile with him.

 _"Ask,"_ he said calmly.

 _"Isn't she good enough for you? We all know about you. You're looking absolutely gorgeous, maybe more than a girl. So..."_ She had a funny question.

 _"Well, what you are going to do if your lover's face got burned? As a Example... Your Fire God..."_ He smirked with that question.

 _"Ah... I'm sorry, I'm always acting like an idiot... You're right, it's not about our beauty. So, then what happened with her?"_ She came back to her real age senses.

 _"Because of me, your love got ruined... Do you want to kill me?"_ He looked at her cute face.

 _"No... Don't say that... I want to know, tell me... What happened between you two?"_ She had an angry look.

 _"She's too hard to handle!"_ He said, biting the inside of his lower lip.

 _"Narumi, I know you're not a perverted. Of course, not like him. So, don't try to avoid my question... Tell me..."_ She said with a cheerful voice.

 _"I don't want to talk about that past things. Well, I can say something like this. If we love each other more than everything else, we can't hold it so long!"_ He explained to her as a very good close friend.

 _"That means you're still loving her, aren't you?"_ She asked back with a thin smile.

 _"I don't want to say yes or no, because I'm afraid about you. What happens if you started to scream?"_ He gave her a thin layer of his smile.

 _"Thank you... I always had a doubt about yourself, but you're really a kind-hearted person. She's very lucky to have a love from you..."_ She said warmly.

 _"Not for her, I'm the only cold-blooded person in her life!"_ He came back to his usual calm-cold-emotionless voice.

 _"No... Natsume always curious about your understanding love. So, I wondered about to know, and he's right. Sadly, I'm unable to understand him the way you do... I know she can do that more than I did!"_ She said with a low voice, that was filled with sadness.

 _"If you want to do it like her, first you've to be calm, and then try to read that eyes. If you want, you can read me too..."_ He Said something she never knew.

 _"Really, tell me about my feelings..."_ She asked him with her hopeful eyes.

 _"You're worrying about him, every single way you can, the same time... You're curious about me, but why?"_ He said as he asked back.

 _"How..."_ She went speechless for a while.

 _"I told you!"_ He said looking at the leave, that was in his hand.

 _"But..."_ She looked at him with a huge problem.

 _"Oh, Mikan... Don't stare at me, I'm not some kind of God,"_ he smirked at her behaviour.

 _"Shut up Narumi! You're very clever to run away from my questions... Good night, I want to sleep!"_ She stood up as she walked away from him.

HE didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her. So, he looked at her with a thin smile. Yes, she was so different than the girl, who he used to love. That smile, that eyes, that fragrance, that calmness, that warmth, that softness, that pure heart and that everything wasn't have with Mikan. [really? shut up]

Narumi stood up with his unremoved feelings. He slowly walked ahead of the garden. It was almost twelve thirty in the middle of the night. And he had to hide with some strange noise. As he hidden behind the huge tree, he slowly looked at the other side.

He noticed the old looked, garden bridge, that was walking on the pond. There was a female person, who was wearing a white-chiffon long dress. Her silky raven hair was trying to run away from her hair slide with the cold wind. She was gleaming softly by the midnight moonlight.

 _"When you are letting her sleep peacefully?"_ He shattered her trance with a stormy voice.

 _"I don't know about my mother, don't ask it again and again!"_ She was able to stay calm in front of that storm.

 _"I'm not talking about your b***** mother!"_ holding her arm tightly, he turned her to him.

 _"Ah_ [thin smile] _,"_ she was looking at his shimmering green eyes.

 _"What the hell is so funny?"_ He asked roughly, but that kind of things didn't fit with him.

 _"If you had a better decision, you have to hold me without this fake face!"_ She said with her this-is-only-for-you warm smile.

 _"This is not so good than you think!"_ He pushed her hand with a same rude face.

 _"You know it... Maybe, more than the others!"_ She said as she walked away from him, still hiding her smile.

* * *

New track :)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	25. 24

**CHAPTER XXIV**

 **I'm Insulting You**

That was a truly beautiful morning. Akeshiya, Hotaru, Mikan and Aoi talked with each other. Because Mikan didn't want to avoid Akeshiya. And also, Natsume had a great deal with her. He didn't bother to change his personality, but he tried to get with her than the others.

The other hand, Narumi didn't try to get with them, but Mikan's face could make him mad. He didn't know what to do with it. And, Misaki's parents were always wanted to talk with Akeshiya, Shiki and Ruka. Because the others were too hot or too cold.

 _"I told you!"_ Narumi shouted at the girl, who was standing on the balcony.

 _"Go, kill him... Why me?"_ She looked as she used the Telepathy Alice.

 _"You can stop this nonsense!"_ He came one step closer to her.

 _"Why am I?"_ She asked carelessly without looking at him.

 _"Because she has to pay for your sins!"_ He tightly held her shoulder with his rough words.

 _"I believe my religion, I don't want to do some kind of crime as you said!"_ She turned to him.

 _"Huh, religion? Without having a birth certificate, what kind of religion are you talking about?"_ He broke her heart again.

 _"They dumped me there because of my Alice. That doesn't mean my mother is a cheap person,"_ she said with a low voice.

 _"That..._ [long breath] _That guys ditched you. They never tried to know about your life. Then, why do you want to protect them? Don't you see? I'm insulting you because of them... How could you make your mind, after forgetting about that everything?"_ He held her shoulders with a blank face.

 _"I learned from you!"_ Her words could turn his burning heart into a cool place.

 _"Stop your acting!"_ He pushed her away.

 _"I'm not acting. You know everything, but you're just acting like a stranger,"_ she looked at him with a confused face.

 _"Shut up! Tell me, why do you want to ruin her life?"_ He tried to make a distance between them.

 _"What about our lives?"_ She asked calmly with her clear eyes.

 _"What?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"You can love me, and you can dump me the same way. Then, why he can't?"_ She was able to make him mad.

 _"You... Wicked Lowlife!"_ He said as he held her throat tightly against the lattice.

 _"NARUMI...!"_ After seeing the unexpected thing, Mikan screamed loudly.

 _"What the..."_ Natsume was able to come to them before Shiki.

 _"Look at him, what are you going to do now?"_ She asked with a thin smile.

 _"I'll..."_

 _"LEAVE, HER, ALONE!"_ Natsume grabbed him away from Akeshiya.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Shiki asked the girl, who was trying to breath weakly.

 _"Of... Course..."_ She tried to smile at him.

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Holding his shoulders, Natsume shook him hardly.

 _"You can ask yourself!"_ He glared blankly.

 _"What? I AM ASKING YOU...?"_ Natsume shouted again.

 _"So, that's why I'm talking to you, idiot!"_ He got a emotionless face.

 _"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME...?"_

 _"Natsume,"_ Misaki cut him off as he tried to separate them; and Natsume moved away from him.

 _"Narumi, what is this for?"_ After Natsume move, Shiki asked calmly.

 _"Because your friend is playing with that girl's life!"_ Narumi's face turned into a calm face.

 _"Honey... Don't forget your Telepathy Alice,"_ Akeshiya used the Alice as she walked away from them for hiding her unremitting smile.

 _"What?"_ Narumi thought alone.

Before she could pass the balcony, she heard his laughing voice. Everyone was staring at him with a confused mind. Because it wasn't a right place to smile like that way. She turned back to look at him, and she noticed the smiling green eyes, that was looking at her. After that, she left them before he came to her.

 _"What the..."_ After Narumi left, Natsume asked himself with a huge question mark.

 _"Why didn't he say anything...? And what makes him smile...?"_ Mikan looked around for a answer.

 _"Forget it!"_ Shiki left them with a thin smile.

He walked to meet Akeshiya, but he saw Narumi, who was still smiling alone near his bedroom window. He entered into the room. After that, standing behind him, he held his shoulder with a calm face. Yes, that two of them were always becoming friends, only because of her.

 _"Ah!"_ Narumi looked at him.

 _"May I know what is it?"_ He asked calmly with a thin smile.

 _"The Telepathy Alice!"_ Narumi's face had the same thing as him.

 _"You're planning to make us fools,"_ he said, still holding his shoulder.

 _"What?"_ Narumi got a confused face.

 _"Leave it, mm... Aren't you're a girl?"_ He asked with his I-am-a-little-brat look.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Narumi's beautiful-similar- feminine facial expressions turned into a err-I-am-a-boy-yes-I-am-a-boy-err facial expressions.

 _"You're not, well I know!"_ He said as swiftly, he disappeared from Narumi's sight.

 _"_ [thin smile] _Her twin brother!"_ Narumi smirked at his behaviour.

Misaki's parents were not in the house that time. So, everyone got their chance to scream as they want. The nine of them were watching a TV show with their hilarious minds. The time, Misaki noticed the short haired girl, who was walking out of the living room. He followed behind her.

 _"What is your final decision?"_ After she stops, he asked her.

 _"I want to go!"_ She sat on the short wall. [what is it? - new job - America]

 _"I'll not be able to come!"_ He slowly walked to the lattice.

 _"I know!"_ Her voice didn't have any kind of feeling.

 _"Be careful!"_ Hiding his pain, he said calmly.

 _"Take this!"_ She gave him a letter.

 _"What's this?"_ He looked at her with a surprised face.

 _"A transfer..."_ She said calmly without looking at him.

 _"That means..."_ He asked back with a doubt look.

 _"It'll be the place of near the Tokyo!"_ She stood up as she walked to him.

 _"Thank you!"_ He didn't try to express his happiness.

 _"I want you to turn your half of salary to me!"_ She said without taking it seriously.

 _"What?"_ He raised his eyebrow at her.

 _"I lost my income because of you!"_ She was a bit weird with the money.

 _"Do as you want!"_ He didn't know what to say than that.

Because he had to take care of his lover, but Natsume always had a problem with Misaki's choice. [why? - don't make me a demon] Yes, Hotaru was a kind-hearted person, not for the everyone. And she was completely different than Akeshiya or Mikan. Especially, Akeshiya didn't care about Money.

The evening time, they were planning for a little summer camp in the woods. So, everyone was packing their things for a few days out. Somehow, Akeshiya and Hotaru were packing alone as Aoi and Mikan were packing alone. Because Aoi didn't have any interest about Akeshiya. [why? - 1. her lover Ruka, 2. Mikan's lover Natsume]

 _"Rei!"_ Natsume was standing in front of the house entrance.

 _"Hm..."_ With her, Mikan and the others also turned their heads to look at him.

 _"Come!"_ Natsume said as he left, and she followed behind him with a lazy face.

 _"What about the others?"_ She asked the boy, who was getting into his SUV.

Natsume had his favorite vehicle, and Aoi was driving it to the Academy. Yes, he always wanted to drive with his lover. [what is it? - 2016 Audi Q7 - Daytona Grey] Akeshiya was staring at him with a huge question mark, but he didn't bother to look at her.

 _"What?"_ He asked roughly the girl, who had confused girl.

 _"Ha, ah, ha, Wait!"_ She sat in the front seat.

The next moment, they left the house. After a few minutes, Shiki, Ruka, Narumi, Mikan and Aoi left the house house in Shiki's SUV. Finally Misaki and Hotaru followed behind them. Because Misaki's car was a sport type. [what is it? - Ferrari FF - black]

Everywhere was drowning with golden sunshine. The three vehicles were parked in the hotel as they walked into the woods. The hotel members also helped them to show the way to the summer house, that placed in the middle of the woods. It took a while to reach there.

The beautiful summer house was placed near the lake. It was very comfortable than they thought, but Misaki smirked at them. Because he knew it. Misaki, Hotaru and Ruka walked everywhere around the house with the hotel members. Because they had to take care of the safety.

 _"Natsume!"_ Akeshiya talked to the boy, who was still standing on the outside.

 _"HN!"_ He acted as usual.

 _"Do you think this as a good idea?"_ She asked calmly with a doubt about their summer camp.

 _"Don't know!"_ He took a long breath.

 _"HN!"_ She looked around the glade with her eagle eyes.

Actually, it was a sudden decision. They didn't have a plan for something like that. Anyhow, it was a good time to get together with their lives. Slowly, slowly darkness and coldness started to embrace them. So, Natsume and Akeshiya walked into the house.

* * *

LG: who's your favourite one?

LG: who's your favourite friend?

LG: who's your favourite lover?

Don't try to avoid the questions or else... ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	26. 25

**CHAPTER XXV**

 **These Are The Days**

The wild ones started to howl in the Middle of the darkness. Natsume and Misaki made the outdoor wood-fire and other things. Shiki, Narumi and Ruka researched about their indispensable things. The four girls were making the dinner for them.

After the dinner, they were all sitting outside of the house. They were about to start a little game. [really? - no] Ruka and Aoi had two guitars in their hands. They were sitting around the wood-fire as the order of Hotaru, Mikan, Aoi, Natsume, Misaki, Narumi, Ruka, Shiki and Akeshiya.

 _"Aoi, you've to start..."_ Misaki said as everyone looked at the girl, who had a guitar.

 _"Well..._

[short breath] _The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found home for my..._

 _...Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_ [breath break]

 _One step closer..."_

Closing his eyes with a thin smile, Ruka played the guitar for her song.

 _"I've died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I've loved you_

 _for a thousand years_ [break]

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

She was singing with a thin smile as Ruka's. Natsume smirked at his sister's feelings.

 _"Misaki, it's yours!"_ After the end, Natsume looked at him.

 _"HM..._

[long breath] _Loving can hurt_

 _loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_ [break]

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It's the only thing that makes us feel alive..."_

Because of his voice, Hotaru was looking away from them with a blank face.

 _"We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _our hearts were never broken_

 _and time's forever frozen, still..."_

With it, the green and greyish-blue eyes met each other with a old memory.

 _"So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me close until our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home..."_

Before the end Misaki was able to turn Hotaru's face to his, and she gave him a thin, but warm smile.

 _"Mikan!"_ Hotaru held her hand with a same smile.

 _"HM... I'm sorry for being irritating... Mm..._

[long-nervous breath] _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, 'I'll never let you go'_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

 _I remember you said, '_ _don't leave me here alone'_

 _But, all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..."_

All of them were surprised by her emotional voice. It was able to touch their hearts.

 _"Just close your eyes_

 _the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _you and I'll be safe and sound..."_

Sadly, she wasn't able to handle her tears at the end. One by one started to kiss her cheeks, and the corner of the crimson eyes were looking at her.

Hotaru had to take the next turn, but she refused it with her same usual cold voice. For her bad luck, the hot situation turned into a cool one as she had to sing. Because that eight of them were standing up against her. She wanted to use her Baka, but she didn't.

 _"_ [cold look] _Under the tree where the grass don't grow_

 _We made a promise to never get old_

 _You had a chance and you took it on me_

 _And I made a promise that I couldn't keep..."_

They had to surprised again. Because her voice was really, truly perfect and beautiful, but her face was completely blank.

 _"Heart ache, heart break_

 _All over town_

 _But something flipped like a switch_

 _When you came around_

 _And I'm in pieces pick me up_

 _And put me together... Ohh..._

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_

 _On days like these who could ask for more_

 _Leave them coming 'Cause we're not done yet_

 _These are the days we won't regret_

 _These are the days we won't forget..."_

The all the time, Hotaru tried to avoid Misaki's look.

After her song, there was a few minutes silent. Because no one wants to sing. Especially Akeshiya didn't have any idea about it. So, Shiki invited to Natsume with a calm face. It was a fake one, but that poor Fire God didn't understand it in that darkness. [Natsume? - why can't he?]

 _"_ [mid version] _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

 _That's why I need you to hear..."_

Natsume wanted to sing along with his thoughts as he sang slowly.

 _"I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you._

 _I've found a reason to show_

 _A side of me you didn't know_

 _A reason for all that I do_

 _And the reason is you..."_

Somehow, it could make Mikan cry, but everyone confused about Natsume. Because that crimson eyes tried to talk with Akeshiya and Mikan.

 _"Rei, now it's yours!"_ Natsume said to her with a I-am-proud-to have-you-as-my-love look.

 _"_ [long breath] _How long have I been in this storm?_

 _So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_ [break]

 _Water's getting harder to tread_

 _With these waves crashing over my head_ [break] _"_

Her voice was mixed with some strange feeling, and they felt it.

 _"If I could just see you_ [break]

 _Everything would be all right_ [break]

 _If I'd see you_ [break]

 _This darkness would turn to light,"_

she was drowning in her feelings as she broke the every sentence of the song.

 _"And I will walk on water_ [break]

 _And you will catch me if I fall_ [break]

 _And I will get lost into your eyes_ [break]

 _I know everything will be alright_ [break]

 _I know everything is alright..."_

Shiki knew her sadness, he placed his hand on her hand with a warm smile.

 _"Kesh, you can't be that much emotional,"_ Ruka teased his friend.

 _"Try it,"_ she said with a thin smile.

 _"What day is it?_

 _And it what month?_

 _This clock never seemed so alive_

 _I can't keep up_

 _And I can't back down_

 _I've been loosing so much time..."_

Ruka started as a perfect singer. With it, everyone started to touch their old memories.

 _"'Cause it's you and me_

 _And all of the people_

 _With nothing do,_ _nothing to lose_

 _'Cause it's you and me_

 _And all of the people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

He was doing a great job. He ended up as he looked at Aoi's lovely face.

 _"Now, you!"_ Ruka looked at Shiki, and tried to tune his guitar.

 _"Well..._

[mid version] _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _'Cause love come slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _'Cause you loved her too much_

 _And you dived to deep..."_

Shiki tried to catch the green eyes, and Narumi understood his feelings. It seemed like a conversation between them.

 _"Well you only need the light_

 _When it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun_

 _When it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her_

 _When you let her go_

 _And you let her go..."_

Knowing his best friend, Akeshiya looked at his face at the end, but he avoided her eyes. The same time, her heart went cold by a another sad voice.

 _"A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

 _A thousand lies have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same._

 _But, all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now, when I am dreaming of your face..."_

Narumi was singing, looking at the fire. And his friends were staring at him. Because like Natsume, Narumi never did something like that.

 _"I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _But, tonight it's only you and me..."_

His voice was so softer than they used to know, but Akeshiya didn't surprise about the sadness that was in his voice.

They didn't try to continue that singing game. Without Natsume and Akeshiya, the others were walking into the house. Natsume was walking near to the lake. There were a few stairs and they sat down without taking. Yes, every time they were trying to get together, but they didn't talk about anything.

 _"AHHH...!"_ Suddenly, they frightened by Aoi's scream. The two of them ran into the house.

 _"What?"_ Natsume walked into the kitchen area.

 _"I... I... Saw... Saw... Someone..."_ She tried to speak, still showing the outside of the window.

That had so many huge windows around the house. Because it wasn't a real house, and it was a temporary lodge. Somehow, they didn't expect something like that in their beautiful first night. Aoi was shivering slowly by the thing she saw, and Mikan helped her to make her feel better. The others had the same question mark on their face.

The house had only four bedrooms. Mikan and Aoi had a one room; Akeshiya and Hotaru had a little room; Natsume, Ruka and Misaki had a another room in the upstairs; Only Shiki and Narumi used to stay in the downstairs. After a while, Mikan came to meet Hotaru.

 _"Hotaru, please stay with us..."_ She had a request, but she dumped the other one.

 _"I'll be there!"_ Mikan left with Hotaru's answer.

 _"Go, I can manage,"_ Akeshiya said with a thin smile.

 _"I can't leave you alone. Let's go with me,"_ Hotaru worried about her.

 _"No way!"_ She refused that idea.

 _"Then, go to Shiki! Don't dare to stay alone!"_ Hotaru warned as a sister.

 _"Well, well, well, now go..."_ She stood up.

 _"Till you're going to him, I'm not going anywhere!"_ Hotaru said her decision.

 _"Poor Misaki!"_ She walked to the downstairs with a smirk.

Hotaru walked into the other room; and Akeshiya stopped near the boys' bedroom. She worried about Narumi. So, she thought to go back, but she felt lazy to stay alone in that room. She took a long breath, and knocked the door. Shiki opened the door and he surprised about her.

 _"She doesn't let me sleep alone!"_ She said hurriedly, still looking at the boy, who was reading a book.

 _"Oh... Come in! Here is your best friend and your boyfriend!"_ Shiki said carelessly as he walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Akeshiya locked the door, but she had to try hard to handle her smile. Luckily, she didn't notice the same thing, that on Narumi's face. Shiki was also smiling alone in the washroom for his own thoughts. That room didn't had a bed. There was the only one long, L-shaped sofa with lots of cushions. Also, there had another few furniture.

 _"By the way, thank you ghost for making Aoi feel sick._ [warm smile] _Tonight it's only you and me! Oh ohh, wait..._ [short breath] _Tonight it's only you, me and Shiki...!"_ She thought alone with a thin smirk.

* * *

I used my song-book for some popular songs. So, avoid the singers. I wanted to show their feelings with the heart-touching lyrics. No fast tracks because of the low guitar tone near the wood-fire. And hope you like it. 'Cause I like it too... :)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	27. 26

**CHAPTER XXVI**

 **I Know You**

The nature was embracing with some strange owlish thing. Middle of the various animal howls, they tried to sleep. Mikan and Aoi were truly feared by the thing, that happened a few minutes ago, but Hotaru could make them feel safe. Everyone's ears were filed with some creepy scream.

 _"Rei, don't dare to use your Alice for our new adventure!"_ Shiki came out of the washroom with a +100,000,000,000 romantic fragrance.

 _"I won't!"_ She replied, still standing near the long window.

 _"What is that?"_ Narumi didn't get their conversation.

 _"These Alices make our lives boring,"_ Shiki sat next him.

 _"Of course, it is!"_ Narumi said with a smirk.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ She turned to the boys.

 _"Nothing!"_ Shiki answered, touching his cold left ear.

 _"Then tell me, where am I supposed to sleep?"_ She had a real problem.

 _"You can't sleep because we want to sleep!"_ Narumi was laid on the sofa.

 _"Yeah... Good night Rei!"_ Shiki was laid on the other side.

 _"It's okay girls... I can manage,"_ her cheerful voice said, biting the inside of her lower lip.

 _"Girls?"_ The both of them opened their eyes by that word.

 _"Good night!"_ She said calmly.

After that, Akeshiya walked near to the sofa as she sat on the carpet. Because of it's L-shape, she was able to sit down the middle of the boys. The two guys were staring at her, but the next moment, she placed her head on the sofa without looking at them.

She was going to sleep while sitting on the carpet. Her childish look made them smile. Shiki gave her a blanket and Narumi gave her a cushion. Because they knew that she didn't want to stand up again. After that, the both guys were laid on their sides for a peaceful sleep.

 _"Ah!"_ Middle of the night, Akeshiya was woken up by some strange noise.

 _"Oh, my guardians..."_ She looked at the both sleeping guys with a lazy look.

She slowly crawled near to the window. Because of the lights were off, she was able to hiding as she want. Through the darkness, she saw a shadow of a human. She saw as she tried to look more carefully, and her eyes showed another few more shadows around the glade.

 _"Shiki, wake up..."_ Closing his mouth, she tried to wake him up.

 _"Ah, what?"_ He asked in surprise.

 _"Come!"_ She slowly walked near to the window

 _"Hey, wake up!"_ Before he followed behind her, he talked to Narumi.

 _"What?"_ He asked the same question.

 _"Ask her!"_ Shiki said as he walked near to the window with Narumi.

 _"They are... Ah..."_ She went speechless, after seeing the empty glade.

 _"What did you see?"_ Narumi asked her with a sleepy-blank face.

 _"First, I saw a one guy, and after a few seconds, I saw many of them,"_ she explained with her low voice.

 _"Are you talking about the humans, right?"_ Shiki asked with a question mark.

 _"I guess, because I didn't see anything than the shadows,"_ she looked at both guys' face.

 _"This isn't a good idea, but let's go to the outside! We can't sleep with that kind of risk,"_ Narumi said with a serious tone.

 _"We can't do that. This place is safe as I know, and the others were already sleeping. If we talked to them before we leave, we have to switch on the lights. That isn't a good idea... Don't forget, we're still alone in the middle of the woods with a dark lake,"_ she explained one by one to the boys.

 _"Thank you for your explanation! Then, let's go to sleep!"_ Shiki said with a lazy voice.

 _"HM!"_ The other two guys were walking back to the sofa.

Narumi worried about the face, that was placed near his feet. Unfortunately, she didn't shiver the way he did. Because he didn't have a blanket. Also, Shiki was shivering repeatedly from that night cold. Akeshiya talked to Narumi, then he sat on the carpet near Shiki, and placed his head on the sofa.

 _"Don't wake him up!"_ Using the Telepathy Alice, she said to him.

 _"HN!"_ She got a cold reply.

After that, she sat next to Narumi. Using the huge blanket, she covered the three of them; and placed her head on the sofa. With it, the three guys were able to sleep without shivering. Also, Shiki wasn't sleeping at that moment, but he didn't want to interrupt as always. He felt happy about their love; the same time, he felt happy about their friendship.

The morning sunlight slowly embraced them. Narumi opened his eyes as he got a thin smile. In front of him, there was a girl sleeping with a messy raven hair. She was tightly embracing the other boy's left hand with a soft feeling. He didn't want to wake them up. So, he was looking at her with that position.

The same time, Shiki opened his eyes. The first thing he saw the green eyes, that was looking at the girl with a thin smile. The first thing he felt the warmth of Akeshiya's breath and her neck. Also, her right hand was walking on his waist. Yes, she was their care taker.

 _"Don't forget to breath,"_ Shiki's low voice teased Narumi with a smirk.

 _"Take off your hand!"_ Hiding his smile, Narumi said blankly.

 _"I can't, she's holding me. I don't want to disturb her dreams,"_ Shiki said with a I-am-a-little-brat voice.

 _"HN!"_ The both of them were looking at her with their sleeping positions.

 _"What if Natsume sees this?"_ Shiki was so clever enough to know his feelings for her.

 _"She has to take all those blame,"_ sadly, sometimes Narumi was a photo copy of Shiki.

 _"Honestly, I don't want to call you as her X. Because..."_ Shiki stopped.

 _"Why?"_ Narumi's face was so close to his, that was placed on the sofa.

 _"I know you!"_ Shiki got a serious voice.

 _"It can't effect on your friendship!"_ Narumi said something out of his square.

 _"Yeah, but..."_

 _"Will you please stop... Talking..."_ Akeshiya interrupted without opening her eyes.

 _"Hey, wake up..."_ Shiki shook her shoulder.

 _"Shiki... Where is that Gnome?"_ She asked, but it seemed like a sleepy whisper.

 _"Ahem... Rei... "_ Shiki tried to cover up her stupid talk.

 _"_ [sleepy-insane-little-loud-funny-smile] _My greatly loved Predatory Dwarf...!"_ She lazily brushed her hair parts, that was on her face.

 _"Rei..."_ Shiki wanted to suicide.

 _"Do you know Shiki, that two girls kicked me out of their room._ [sniff] _Poor me..._ [smirk] _How miserable... Finally, I had to sleep on the floor, near your feet._ [sad smile] _Love you so much..._ [drunken-thin-smile] _Poor you... Poor Gnome..."_ She said, still closing her eyes.

 _"Yeah..."_ Shiki didn't bother about her anymore. Because he saw the smiling green eyes.

 _"Shiki..."_ She crooned again.

 _"HM..."_ He replied with the same way.

 _"She can't be like her brother Natsume. Every time I see her face, she is glaring. Do you remember the face of our village's mortician..._ [smirk] _I'm not going to kill him, right? wait... Am I?_ [thin- funny-smile] _Why is that boy wants to love her? Oh Ruka... She is going to kick you out, like the same way she did last night._ [sad-smile] _Oh, my beloved gnome... Please make him understand, or else he has to suicide! Gnome... Are you hear me?"_ She got a doubtful voice.

 _"Why not?"_ Narumi smirked.

 _"HELL NO... SHIKI... HOW... HOw... How, how, ho, h..."_ She was standing near the window.

 _"Why?"_ Narumi stood up with a emotionless face.

 _"Nothing!"_ She turned to the other side, but after a few seconds, she walked into the washroom.

That time, the boys heard someone knocking their door. Shiki opened the door, and Natsume was standing in front of the room. He was searching for Akeshiya, but it could make Narumi mad. He avoided him without looking at his face. After a few minutes, Akeshiya walked to the upstairs with him.

 _"They can make a great pair!"_ Holding behind his neck, Narumi smirked at Shiki.

 _"Let's go!"_ Shiki walked out of the room with him, because he wanted to avoid it.

The time, everyone was making their breakfast without Natsume and Akeshiya. The both of them were walking to the lake. Natsume kept his silence as usual, but he had a arrogant and caring sign on his face. Without knowing, some girls were worried about that thing.

 _"Last night I saw something!"_ She was broken the silence.

 _"I didn't hear you scream!"_ He looked at her with a confused face.

 _"Scream... No, I'm not your sister. I had to stay with them because of your sister!"_ She said something out of the topic.

 _"I thought..."_ He raised his eyebrow at her.

 _"What? It's simple... I got her love, now I have her brother!"_ She said with a thin smile.

 _"Don't worry about that girls, they can't understand!"_ Natsume said as his hand walked around her shoulders.

 _"We've a hater..."_ She said with a low voice.

 _"Lots of them!"_ He smirked.

With it, they slowly walked to the middle of the glade. That lovers walked ahead of the house. Only Shiki had a smirk on his face. Because the others never expected that kind of thing from Natsume. Because he was the one, who was holding her shoulders that way.

 _"Don't worry Mikan! I can't understand his behaviour,"_ Aoi took a long breath.

 _"I'm fine!"_ Mikan knew how to manage her beautiful smile.

 _"Mikan!"_ They heard some calm voice.

 _"Ah..."_ Mikan surprised by the person, who was standing in front of the kitchen entrance.

 _"I want to talk with you!"_ It was a invite for a walk.

 _"Aoi, I'll be back, let's go..."_ She washed her hands as she walked out of the kitchen with that person.

 _"Don't dare to scream!"_ He had the last warning.

 _"HM!"_ She accepted.

 _"Come!"_ He walked near to the lake.

 _"Narumi, tell me what is it?"_ She was curious about his behaviour.

 _"I can love you the same way as he love her!"_ He said it.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	28. 27

**CHAPTER XXVII**

 **It's Alright**

That was a beautiful day. Natsume and Akeshiya had so many things to talk. And the other hand, Narumi was able to make Mikan smile. Shiki, Ruka, Misaki and the two girls had a lovely time. Ruka and Aoi had to face the teases of the other three guys.

 _"Where is Mikan?"_ Suddenly, Narumi came into the house with a confused face.

 _"No, we saw her with you, what happened?"_ Ruka stood up with a doubt look.

 _"Yes, but she wanted to drink water and she came back,"_ he looked back with his confused mind.

 _"She didn't come back!"_ Hotaru confirmed her absence.

 _"Where is Natsume?"_ Misaki asked as he walked out of the house with the others.

 _"They left the glade before a long while,"_ Narumi said as he walked ahead of them.

 _"Who is she? Where is Mikan?"_ All of them turned their heads by that serious female voice.

 _"What?"_ Shiki asked Akeshiya.

 _"We heard someone scream like the last night!"_ She looked at Aoi's face.

 _"Let's go!"_ Natsume turned to go back.

 _"Not you!"_ Before he could walk, she held his wrist.

 _"Why?"_ He asked carelessly as usual.

 _"Stay here,"_ her voice seemed like a warn.

 _"Let's go!"_ Shiki came to her with Narumi.

 _"Don't dare to follow us until tomorrow morning!"_ She looked at Natsume.

The next moment, the three of them were walking away from them. Aoi surprised about her brother's behaviour. Because he did as she said. It was the first time she saw him like that way, but he didn't bother about Aoi. Misaki, Ruka and Natsume walked into the house with the two girls.

 _"They are watching us!"_ Shiki said, while walking the middle of the glade.

 _"I feel the same!"_ Narumi said calmly without showing any sign about that.

 _"This is pretty interesting!"_ Akeshiya said as she noticed the two devil faces.

 _"I mean this non-Alice work,"_ she made up their misunderstanding.

 _"Rei, stay here until we come back!"_ Shiki stopped her near the corner of the glade.

 _"No! No! No, no, no, no, no... Don't look at me that way. I can't wait alone,"_ she said with her unexpected face.

 _"If something happened to us, you can tell them! Now, shut up!"_ Narumi glared at her.

 _"Don't do anything stupid!"_ Shiki glared at her with his new look.

 _"Ah!"_ She glared at both of them, but they left her alone.

A few minutes were passed away from Akeshiya's lazy time. She sat on the grass and curved her knees. Also, she tried to count the seconds. Yes, she was right about it. In her one thousand two hundred twenty second she heard some strange noise from her behind. The same time, she noticed a black worn guy in her front side.

 _"Aren't they humans?"_ She felt some stupid thing at that time.

Her mind worried about Shiki and Narumi. So, she stood up without thinking so much, but before she could turn back, someone grabbed her head, and attacked her stomach. It coursed to her to kneel down on the grass. She tried to look at his face, but it was a black thing, that she couldn't understand.

 _"Ah..."_ Her low voice came out by some strange reason; and her eyes closed.

The time moved very quickly. Akeshiya opened her eyes with her higher pain of the stomach. She recognized three things.

1\. She was laid on the floor.

2\. It was a wooden house.

3\. There wasn't any sign of her friends.

Luckily, she didn't want to bother about the third thing. Because that time, many other strange boys were standing around her. [really? - idiot] She noticed that greedy eyes, that were counting her body. They seemed like her same age; and she surprised about a another thing. [what? -girls] Yes, there was three girls were looking at her.

[boys of the woods]

 _"Stop talking, I want this time!"_

 _"This is a different thing, you can't say that,"_

 _"I told you, I want this!"_

 _"No, we are not your children. Please..."_

 _"Guys, stop this nonsense. She's also smiling at your behaviour,"_

 _"Smile... Oh... You're really beautiful... Aren't you?"_

 _"I wish for a v***** because of your friend wasn't a pure one!"_

 _"We don't need to doubt about that, hey girls help me to remove this rope,"_

 _"This b**** is so soft. That one too. Where are they coming from?"_

 _"How we know? Hurry up guys, that boys can't be weak. I saw them!"_ the girls and boys were talking about the Alice guys.

 _"Mikan!"_ Akeshiya held her breath by the thing she heard about her friend.

She closed her eyes tightly. Because she knew that Mikan couldn't find a way to escape from that place with her Alice. So, she decided to bear the all the pain, that had to bear her friend. She did nothing, but tightly closed her eyes. Again and again Mikan's painful scream echoed in her ears, and she felt so sad about her.

The next moment, the all of them were sitting down around her for a strange reason. One girl made Akeshiya straight forcefully. The girl removed her hair slide. The boys started to say various dirty things. Then, she ripped her shirt. After that, she removed her belt. And she held her vest tightly to rip.

 _"Aren't we late for the show?"_ Shiki entered into the house with a thin smile.

 _"Ah!"_ The all of them stood up by his sudden arrive.

 _"Kim, remove it!"_ The girl said as she pushed Akeshiya to the other boy.

 _"Ah..."_ Before Shiki could do anything, he was cut off her vest and her undergarment with a winning face.

 _"Show me your beauty...!"_ He tried to open her arms, that were crossing over her chest.

 _"How dare you?"_ Shiki said as he started to fight with that all of them.

 _"You mot*********!"_ Coming behind him, one guy raised his hand to stab him.

 _"Let me do it!"_ He surprised by Narumi's voice.

 _"You..."_ He was too weird to fight with Narumi.

There were six boys and three girls. The former Z members were really strong enough to fight against that all of them. Narumi pushed the girls away from Shiki as he tried to cover him. Shiki didn't bother about himself; and he tried to make a good connection between he and Narumi.

They had to fight with them a another few more minutes. At the end, the both of them were able to making them kneel down in front of them. And Shiki slapped repeatedly to the girl, who ripped Akeshiya's shirt. The same time, Narumi tried to kill the guy, who touched her with his shameless manner.

 _"Naru, calm down... Use it all..."_ Shiki said calmly without looking at anyone.

 _"What about you?"_ Narumi asked, still holding the throat of the boy.

 _"I'm fine!"_ Shiki gave him a satisfied answer.

 _"HN!"_ Unfortunately, his left hand was broken by Narumi's anger, and he used his Pheromone Alice; and everyone passed out.

 _"Rei..."_ Shiki whispered something they forgot to see.

The same time the both of them turned to look at her. They saw the girl, who was sitting next to the wooden box. Crossing one arm on her chest, she leaned against the box without any tremble. Her naked back was half covered by her middle-length, raven hair. Luckily, they didn't see anything than her back.

 _"Ah!"_ Swiftly, Narumi removed her shirt and draped around her body.

 _"Feri... It's alright...!"_ He held her shoulder with his warm voice.

Because she didn't show any reaction to him, but after hearing her name, she slowly turned her head to look at him. Yes, It was the first time, Narumi saw her eyes in that way. They were not smiling at him anymore. That helpless eyes tried weakly to hide her pain and shame.

 _"Hey,"_ Shiki rubbed her hair with the same warmth as Narumi.

 _"I'm... Fine,"_ she raised her voice.

They nodded as they turned back to the other side. That time, she slowly tried to wear Narumi's shirt with her shivering hands. She didn't want to show her pain to her friends. So, she managed to get her fake calm face. After that, she walked to the two guys.

 _"Listen..."_ Her weak voice started to talk.

 _"What?"_ Shiki turned to her with Narumi.

 _"They..."_ Again her weakness stood up against her.

 _"What happened?"_ Narumi got a bit confused face by her behaviour.

 _"We have to... Find her,"_ she managed to calm herself.

 _"Yeah!"_ Shiki looked at Narumi; and three of them were looking at each others' face with a serious sign.

* * *

I'm sorry for being heartless. It's truly shocking thing to write, but I wanted to write something like that. And, her pain is not going to sleep so easily. :(

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	29. 28

**CHAPTER XXVIII**

 **I Can't Protect Her**

It was about one in the noon. Akeshiya, Shiki and Narumi walked everywhere for Mikan. Also, the cabin house guys were tightly tied up by Shiki and Narumi. They didn't bother to call the police until they find out about Mikan. So, they didn't stop their searching program.

 _"Where is she?"_ Akeshiya looked at the boys.

 _"I don't know!"_ Shiki had a tired look.

 _"Wait..."_ Narumi walked out of their eyesight.

 _"What?"_ After he came back, Shiki asked him.

 _"It is near the river,"_ Narumi answered with a satisfied smile.

 _"Let's go!"_ The three of them were walking into the woods.

Narumi knew the way to go. Because he used the Animal Pheromone Alice. [how? - he has The Imitation Alice stone inside his body] They walked away from the wooden house, and the river was seemed so far from the lake. Finally, they reached near to the riverside.

 _"Where..."_ Shiki searched around with the others.

 _"Look!"_ Akeshiya showed the girl, who was panting repeatedly near the rock.

 _"Oh!"_ Narumi's low voice came out.

 _"Hey,"_ she walked to the girl as she held her arm.

 _"Ah! Ah, ah, ah... Let me go... Go away... Let me... Go... You..."_ The girl tried hardly to run away from her.

 _"Mikan, it's me!"_ She forced to the girl to turn her face to her.

 _"Ak... Akeshiya... I'm... I'm afraid of..."_

 _"Come here!"_ She embraced the girl, who was shivering with the fear of getting hurt.

 _"They are... Forced me to..."_

 _"Stop talking, stop, stop, I know..."_ She placed her face on her neck with her whispering voice.

 _"I'm..."_ Mikan's warm tears kissed her neck as her faded lips brushed her neck.

 _"Till I'm alive, no one can hurt you again!"_ Her hands were tightly snaking around her head and waist.

 _"I'm... I'm sorry... I pushed you... Out of our friendship... I'm..."_ Mikan's hands were also holding her tightly, but she couldn't able to stop her tears.

 _"_ [thin smile] _Who cares about your stupid stuff,"_ she said as she kissed her forehead with a warm feeling.

 _"Hey, what is this?"_ Mikan looked at her face with a doubt look.

She was pointing the bruise on the left side of her neck. Also, she noticed the many of them, that was on her chest area. They were made by the guy, who was trying to open her arms that time. Also, Shiki and Narumi were looking at them with their confused minds. Because they didn't know about that.

 _"Forget it Mikan, I'm fine!"_ She got a thin smile.

 _"No, you're not fine! I can read you, I know your eyes. They are not smiling like before. What happened? Tell me, what happened?"_ Mikan tightly held her shoulders and forced her to tell the truth.

 _"I... I wanted to know your pain; and... I... Sacrificed..."_

 _"WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THAT? WHO...?"_ Mikan shook her hardly with her painful scream.

 _"You had to suffer from that. Only because of me!"_ She managed to talk with her calm voice.

 _"I'M FINE IDIOT, I'M FINE... I ESCAPED FROM THAT S***! BUT WHAT YOU DID?"_ Mikan's tears started to fall repeatedly.

 _"Really?"_ She embraced her again by her voice.

 _"Go away from me...!"_ Mikan pushed her away from her.

 _"What?"_ She confused about her friend.

 _"HOW DARE YOU TO DO SUCH A THING FOR ME?"_ Mikan glared roughly.

 _"I'm fine... Why can't you understand?"_ She smiled at her.

 _"Then, why are you wearing his shirt?"_ Mikan looked at Narumi, who was wearing a black T-shirt.

 _"They ripped off my shirt. What are you looking at? Tell her,"_ she looked at Shiki and Narumi.

 _"She's fine Mikan, let's go!"_ Narumi came to her without looking at Akeshiya.

 _"HM!"_ Mikan and the two boys walked back.

 _"Rei, now what?"_ Shiki turned back to look at the girl, who was staring at the river.

 _"Rei..."_ Shiki walked to her; Mikan and Narumi turned to them.

 _"Rei..."_ He called her name again.

 _"REI..."_ Shiki addressed her loudly.

 _"Ah, ah!"_ She looked at the three of them.

 _"What?"_ Shiki recognized her difficulty that caused worry or emotional tension.

 _"Um... I feel..._ [short breath] _"_ She said with her low voice.

 _"Stupid girl. You just advised for her, but you can't stay straight!"_ Shiki had a point of her behavior.

 _"This is different, you know about me!"_ She said, still looking at the river.

 _"I hope he doesn't want to kill me now!"_ Shiki said as he pulled her closer to him for a hug. By 'he,' he meant 'Narumi.'

 _"Shiki... I... I... I feel so... Disgusting about that... Me... Um... My body... And... How... How could he... I'm... I'm humiliated... I'm humiliated in front of you and... I feel like... I... Um... There was... So many guys... And..."_ Holding his T-shirt tightly, she tried to curved in his arms.

 _"Hey, look at me... That boy ripped off your clothes, and touched you badly. I can do it too... Naru, Natsume, Ruka, Misaki and any boy can do it again. And that girl helped to insult you in front of all of them. You have girlfriends with you... So, that means they can do it to you the same way as they!"_ Shiki cupped her chin and pulled it upwards, making her look at him; and expected some answer from her.

 _"You... won't,"_ her painful voice made him feel so bad.

 _"Yeah, I won't do that, but he doesn't want to stop. Rei... This is the reality. You got hurt by a boy. The same time, you got saved by a another boy. You've to understand the nature of the world or else you've to fall... I know you, right? The girl who I've know since last twenty three years is not a weak person. She always wanted to fight against her problems. That's how my best friend... Do you remember?"_ He asked warmly.

 _"HN!"_ She closed her eyes.

 _"Akeshiya..."_ Coming behind her, Mikan held her shoulder.

 _"Ah,"_ she raised her head as Shiki opened his arms.

 _"I don't want to save myself after hurting my friends. Don't you dare to repeat this again. Do you understand?"_ Mikan warned coldly.

" _This kind of words doesn't suit you..._ [thin smile] _As your friend,"_ she said to Mikan as she hinted to Narumi.

 _"Yeah!"_ Shiki smirked at him.

After that, the three of them were walking back to the wooden house. Shiki didn't bother to call the police. Because Narumi used the Human Pheromone Alice; and the all of them were walking to the police station to accept their crime. It was so similar to the thing that happened in their school life.

 _"Mikan..."_ Everyone stood up by their arrival of the evening time.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Aoi hugged her with a fearful face.

 _"I'm completely fine!"_ Mikan's cheerful voice started to talk.

 _"Where is your shirt?"_ Natsume raised his eyebrow at Akeshiya.

 _"Natsume, it wasn't a picnic!"_ Mikan interrupted.

 _"Shut up, Polka!"_ Natsume said blankly without looking at her face.

 _"I'll be back!"_ Akeshiya said slowly.

She walked to the upstairs. And the other three guys were also walked their bedrooms for a shower. Mikan or the other boys didn't want to say the truth about Akeshiya. Of course, they didn't want to embarrass their friend/best friend/girlfriend in front of the everyone.

Narumi was standing in front of the washroom mirror. He remembered that naked back & helpless eyes. It could make him suffer badly, but Shiki's calm voice helped him to make his mind. [how? - overheard as always] Yes, he knew that was a bad thing, but he always wanted to listen to them.

After a long time, everyone was walking into the bedrooms. They had many things to talk about the thing, that happened in the morning. So, after the long chat they wanted to peaceful sleep without any more disturbers. Shiki and Narumi were sitting in their room. Because Akeshiya and Hotaru were on the upstairs.

 _"Shiki!"_ Narumi called the name of the boy, who was standing near the huge window.

 _"HM..."_ Shiki looked back by that rare thing.

 _"Ah,"_ he came near to him without saying anything.

 _"I'm afraid of her!"_ Shiki gave him a faithful feeling.

 _"This is all because of me!"_ He said, looking at the glade, that was shining in the moonlight.

 _"It's not your fault. Like me... You're afraid about her life!"_ Shiki had the same warm voice.

 _"Maybe... But, I'm different from you!"_ He said calmly.

 _"You love her and you want to protect her. I don't know what kind of different are you talking about,"_ Shiki looked at him.

 _"I can't protect her the same way as you do. Maybe never..."_ He looked at Shiki.

 _"Unfortunately, I can't love her the same way as you do..."_ Shiki's left hand walked around his shoulder with a smirk.

 _"_ [thin smile] _But, you're a good lecture,"_ he smirked back.

 _"Yeah, but I'm not good at overhearing stuff,"_ Shiki said, biting the inside of his lower lip.

 _"I know, but I don't have a creepy best friend,"_ Narumi didn't want to give up.

 _"Yeah, that's true!"_ Shiki took a dramatic long breath.

 _"_ [smile] _Poor me... poor you..."_ Narumi remembered something.

 _"POOR GNOME...!"_ The last part came out from the new friends with a huge laugh.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	30. 29

**CHAPTER XXIX**

 **I'll Promise**

The cold wind was bringing the peaceful feeling of friendship. That beautiful morning time, everyone was sitting on the stairs near the lake. Through the talking, Akeshiya signed at Shiki as she walked into the house. Natsume was looking at her with a blank face.

 _"Kesh!"_ Everyone went silent by Ruka's surprised voice.

 _"Hello Ruka..."_ She gave him a funny smile.

 _"Are you leaving?"_ Hotaru came to her with a confused face.

 _"HM, We'll have to go out of the town in the next week. So..."_ She looked at the surprised faces.

 _"Rei, it's because of him, right?"_ Natsume came to her with a unknown voice.

 _"Yes..._ [1, 2, 3...] _No... No. No. No. Of course not!"_ She tried to make her mistake.

 _"Narumi, did you hear that? She is leaving..."_ He said, still looking at her face.

 _"Natsume, please!"_ She whispered.

 _"So what?"_ Narumi gave him a careless answer.

 _"What?"_ He asked himself, biting his teeth tightly.

 _"No, please!"_ She had a begging voice.

 _"You... Heartless Beast!"_ He walked to Narumi as he pushed him back.

 _"Same as you..."_ Narumi's thin smile didn't take it seriously.

 _"What did you say?"_ He tightly held his shirt collar.

 _"I don't want to fight with you for a useless reason. So, leave my shirt,"_ Narumi told the truth about his feelings.

 _"How could you? You're surviving because of us. Orphan!"_ He turned back with a smirk.

 _"Thank you for being there for me. By the way, don't forget about your girlfriend..."_ Narumi was too much better than Natsume.

 _"Don't dare you talk about her!"_ Swiftly, he held Narumi's throat.

 _"I'll. Do it. Again and. Again... What're you going to do?"_ Narumi's smile could make Natsume mad.

 _"I can't get into this relationship. Because of your eager for her..."_ He was burning with anger.

 _"_ [smirk] _Glad to hear that!"_ Narumi wanted to make him mad.

 _"Ahh..."_ He released his throat as he punched his face.

 _"Why so slowly?"_ Narumi asked, still holding his hand.

 _"Ahh..."_ He wasn't able to punch him, but using his knee, he attacked his stomach.

 _"Congratulations for your sin!"_ Narumi pushed him back with a smirk.

 _"Go to hell with your narcissism soul...!"_ Holding his waist tightly, his knee attacked him repeatedly.

 _"Come with me. Because you're just fighting with me not for your love, but for your own life..."_ Holding his stomach, Narumi kneeled in front of him.

 _"I'm not a fearful tramper like you...!"_ He tightly grabbed his hair as he whispered angrily.

 _"_ [smirk] _We'll see..."_ Narumi smiled at him.

 _"S***!"_ He dumped him as he turned back to go.

 _"Miserable, cussed, desolate, wretched, darned, greedy, uncivilized, abject, arrant, disabled, no... Foolish, awful, cheap, ugly, barbarian, annoying, irritating, low, cursed, despicable, mean Reptile-Goat, no... Odour-clay-bull-donkey-pig!"_ Narumi said repeatedly, and everyone was staring at him without Natsume.

 _"What?"_ Natsume asked himself with a huge question mark.

 _"I'm talking about you!"_ Narumi stood up with a you-can't-reply-me look.

 _"Fool... Where are the other words... Sly, arrogant, teasing, perverted, short-tempered... At least you can't describe me... How awkward?"_ Natsume looked at him, biting the inside of his lower lip.

 _"_ [thin smile ] _Your X is praying God for me to dump your perverted part!"_ Narumi gave him a rocket missile.

 _"What?"_ He raised his eyebrow at him.

 _"You heard me!"_ Holding his neck behind, Narumi said carelessly.

 _"Don't dare to read her mind!"_ He glared at him.

 _"Don't worry, I don't want to say about your Ball night or Exam night. Or your last month. That was really awesome, right? Month means a month!"_ Narumi whispered dramatically.

 _"Stop! Your! Nonsense!"_ He didn't want to melt his reputation.

 _"Then, first you've to stop your nonsense!"_ Narumi said with a thin smile.

 _"REI...!"_ He shouted with a mom-mom-mom-mom-someone-is-staring-at-me-in-the-kitchen look, still looking at his face.

 _"Natsume,"_ she came to them with a confused mind.

 _"Come!"_ Quickly, he walked into the house, while pulling her hand.

That all the time, their other friends were staring at Natsume and Narumi, without separating them. Because it could give them a lot of fun. And that time, they were all confused about Natsume's sudden change. He already locked the house door with Akeshiya. Unfortunately, everyone was looking at them because of the huge windows, that was placed around the house.

 _"What did he say?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"Help me!"_ Hiding his face in her shoulder, he embraced her suddenly.

 _"What happened?"_ She noticed the faces, that were looking at them.

 _"Hold me back, idiot!"_ He said roughly.

 _"Oh ohh... Sorry!"_ She embraced him back with a smirk.

 _"Polka... Is this your natural skin?"_ She heard his smirking voice.

 _"Before I kick you out, tell me what happened?"_ She managed to hide her smile; and he moved from her.

 _"He's blackmailing me!"_ He said, looking at her face.

 _"Blackmail? How?"_ She didn't get his words.

 _"Using our nights!"_ He also noticed his friends and sister, who was looking at them.

 _"Our nights? Well, Natsume... Please describe. What are you talking about?"_ They had to act in front of them.

 _"He knows about my nights with that idiot. I don't know how? But, he is blackmailing me with that. So, I can't hide this s*** anymore..."_ Natsume was really worried about his situation.

 _"Hurry up, do it again!"_ She shouted at him as he embraced her back.

 _"How could he?"_ Natsume started to laugh like an idiot.

 _"How I know?"_ She also tried to hide her laughing face from her friends.

Yes, no one was there to share Natsume's smile like that way. So, he had to come to the girl, who could smile with him like the same way. And, Narumi also started to act like Shiki and Hotaru. The other seven of them were looking at the both lovers with their opened mouths. Especially, Aoi surprised about her brother. Shiki was the only one who had a lovely smile.

 _"What's happening there?"_ Aoi asked the others.

 _"They're embracing each other to say goodbye!"_ Narumi explained with his calm-careless voice.

 _"Why her? Why not Mikan?"_ Aoi got a sad face.

 _"Why Ruka? Why not Shiki?"_ Narumi broke the sad girl's heart as he walked away from them with a smirk.

 _"He's so rude..."_ Aoi said, still looking at the guy, who was walking away from her.

 _"Of course not!"_ Shiki broke her heart again as he walked to the house.

 _"Shiki!"_ Akeshiya and Natsume said the same time.

 _"Are you ready?"_ She whispered.

 _"HN!"_ He moved away from her with a emotionless face.

 _"We've to go!"_ Shiki said to the girl, who opened the door.

 _"HM!"_ She walked out of the house with the two guys.

After that, she got a little time for saying goodbye to her friends. Narumi and Aoi didn't bother about her, but without Mikan. Then, Akeshiya and Shiki walked out of the woods as they were driven to the train station. The both guys walked into the station.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ She took the ticket from his hand.

 _"When you're going to stop running from him?"_ He looked at her tired eyes.

 _"I don't know..."_ Her eyes were remaining on her ticket.

 _"I did that biggest mistake in my life in the same place like this. Still, I'm suffering from that. So... I don't want to repeat my horrible mistake. Today I've my confidence to stop you from running. What is your final decision?"_ He said something she never knew.

 _"This is different, Shiki. Today... I also want to... Run away from you..."_ She whispered.

 _"No... Please... Don't say that... I know your pain, but you've to forget that. I let that happened to you in front of my eyes. How am I?"_ His voice was filled with sadness.

 _"I want to forget, but it takes some time..."_ She held his hand, still turning her head down.

 _"I'll promise you to make everything better!"_ He held both her hands.

 _"May I hug you?"_ She asked with a low voice.

 _"Yeah!"_ He pulled her closer to him.

After that, the both best friends were tightly hugged each other. Their incomplete lives and the pain were making them feel so bad. They smiled at everything; the same time, they suffered from everything. No one could find the reason for that.

" _If I was he, I'll never let you go back!"_ He made a little distance between them.

 _"I know..."_ She took a long breath.

 _"It's coming!"_ He looked at the train.

 _"Good bye Shiki!"_ She said, looking at the train, that was coming to the station.

 _"Take care...!"_ He said warmly to the girl, who was walking away from him.

 _"REI wait..."_ He said little loudly as he walked to her.

 _"For... Ah..."_ He gave a little kiss to her forehead.

 _"Well,"_ he said with a satisfied smile.

 _"What is that for?"_ She asked with a surprised thin smile.

 _"It's a goodbye kiss!"_ He said with his I-am-a-little-brat look.

 _"This is not a goodbye kiss!"_ She smirked at him.

 _"And I'm not your Natsume!"_ He raised his eyebrow with a disgusting face.

 _"My Natsume? Well then, see you later. My Shiki...!"_ She winked her eye with a thin smile.

 _"See you soon. My Shadow Peach..."_ He said little loudly.

After that, she entered into the train as she disappeared into the crowd. He smiled alone without a reason. After a two minute, the train was passed away from his eyesight. She was going to a another country. After remembering that, he felt the loneliness of his life.

* * *

No more dragging and dropping... :)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	31. 30

**CHAPTER XXX**

 **Your Green Eyes**

After the everything, the all of them were talking to each others in the summer house. It was about ten in the night. They felt lonely without Akeshiya's smile. Also, Shiki didn't want to stay without his friend, but Ruka and Narumi asked him to stay. Yes, that all of them were friends right there.

 _"Natsume!"_ Mikan walked to the boy, who was standing near the lake.

 _"HN!"_ He didn't bother to look at her.

 _"What is your problem with Ruka? Why don't you want to talk with him?"_ For the first time, he heard her serious voice.

 _"Nothing like that!"_ Natsume said blankly with his huge confusion about that girl.

 _"HM!"_ She walked back to the house.

Knowing he was alone on the outside, he slowly walked to the glade. His hands were curved inside his pants pockets. He remembered his craziest conversations with Akeshiya. There was something to surprise about himself with her. Because he didn't know the reason for their friendship.

 _"Aren't you just thinking about her?"_ Natsume's trance was broken by the warm male voice.

 _"HN!"_ Natsume looked at the boy with his usual emotionless face.

 _"Shiki's not my best friend, it's you!"_ That calm voice explained the thing, that he bothered about.

 _"So?"_ Natsume's words were colder than the dark water of the lake.

 _"How are you doing this to me?"_ The calmness turned into the sadness.

 _"What?"_ Natsume raised his eyebrow at him.

 _"It's useless to talk with you!"_ He started to walk back.

 _"So why do you talk, Ruka?"_ Natsume said as he grabbed his left arm from behind. Then, his both hands were walking around his neck; and he was able to embrace him behind with that funny position.

 _"We're friends...!"_ The same time, he heard that low voice.

 _"I'm jealous with my own sister!"_ Natsume whispered softly to his right ear.

 _"Do you trust me?"_ Ruka's calm voice asked back with a thin smile.

 _"More than me!"_ Natsume embraced him tightly as he leaned his head on the other guy's head.

 _"Hey, what did she do to you..."_ The confused, but happy voice asked Natsume without moving from him.

 _"Nothing!"_ Natsume's warm voice whispered.

 _"No, this is not you..."_ Ruka surprised about his unusual behavior.

 _"Shut up! What's your hair spray? I don't want to let you go..."_ Natsume teased him with his perverted smirk.

 _"Oh, no... This is really you!"_ Ruka's desperate whisper could make Natsume smile.

 _"What?"_ Ruka broke their hug as looked at his face.

 _"What?"_ Natsume tried to act as a cold one.

 _"I felt the same way as you in my first day with her, but I learned to manage my ceaseless smile..."_ Ruka said something funny that Natsume never expected to hear from him.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Natsume asked coldly, and he walked away from him.

 _"Oh hoo... Really? Where is my lover boy?"_ Ruka teased him repeatedly as he pushed him on to the grass.

 _"What? What? What are you going to do?"_ Natsume asked the boy, who was rolling his sleeves of the hoodie.

 _"This is a another kind of the physical abuse!"_ Ruka said angrily.

The next moment, he started to tickle him repeatedly. Natsume tried hardly to stop his smile, but no. Ruka didn't want to stop being silly with his perverted friend. Finally, Natsume started to smile like an idiot with Ruka. Yes, Ruka always wanted to see his gorgeous smile. Because it was a another beautiful thing that he ever knew.

The same time, Narumi was sitting in the middle of the woods, but that was the opposite side of the glade. So, he didn't see his idiotic friends, who was smiling madly because of his girl. Unfortunately, he didn't know any reason to smile like them.

 _"What is the difference between you and Kuonji?"_ The silence of the nature was broken by the calm male voice.

 _"AH!"_ Narumi looked at the boy, who was coming to him.

 _"Kuonji is not the reason for her leave today, it's you!"_ He explained without looking at Narumi. So, he turned his head back.

 _"I didn't tell her to leave!"_ After a few seconds, Narumi's low voice came out.

 _"Yeah, Kuonji never wanted to make her leave from his sight!"_ There was a sad feeling inside of that calmness.

 _"She's not staying with me, Shiki. She's with you!"_ Narumi said to him.

 _"How long time do you want me to take care of her?"_ Shiki was sitting next to him as he looked at his face with a question mark.

 _"I can't answer that!"_ Narumi whispered alone.

 _"Then, who can?"_ Shiki asked coldly.

 _"What's the problem?"_ Narumi turned his head to look at Shiki.

 _"The problem is her human life. She's not some kind of a great goddess to bear that all this pain. I know you did so much for her, but..."_ Shiki stopped with a long breath.

 _"What?"_ Narumi raised his eyebrow with a confused look.

 _"How long does she want to suffer from this?"_ Shiki was truly worried about his friend like his voice.

 _"She is not the only one who suffering from this!"_ Narumi remembered something about his feelings.

 _"I know, then why you always want to continue this?"_ Shiki didn't get his feelings about that thing.

 _"I want to see her happy!"_ Narumi whispered, still looking at the darkness of the woods.

 _"Do you think that she is in happy?"_ Shiki held his shoulder as a real friend.

 _"She has you!"_ Narumi stood up as he slowly walked one step ahead.

 _"Yeah! It's always like that, but if her happiness is you... I want to give her hand to you!"_ Shiki said the wish of his heart.

 _"HM!"_ Narumi always knew his feelings about them.

 _"She's not only my friend, Naru... My sister, my family, my love and my everything. I still don't know the reason for my own feelings. She means everything to me... And I want to see her tomorrow with you..!"_ Shiki said slowly as he stood up.

 _"I can understand!"_ Narumi didn't say anything that that.

 _"Good night!"_ He turned to go back.

 _"Shiki!"_ Narumi's voice could make him stop.

 _"Why?"_ He asked without looking back.

 _"Did you ever love her?"_ Narumi asked, still facing to the dark woods.

 _"If it happened that way, I'll never let her go!"_ Shiki said calmly as he walked away from him.

His words echoed in Narumi's mind. He spent a long time in the woods. Finally, he walked into the room. He noticed the boy, who was sleeping on the sofa. The same time, he noticed the yellow envelope, that was on the table. He opened it and there was a flight ticket with a address. He didn't know how many hours, he was standing there with it.

That was a beautiful morning of the China. The huge Buddhist temple, that was on the highest level of the hills, tried to hide inside the morning fog. Those monks had a peaceful and calmness of their pure lives. Somehow, that morning was able to change that situation. They were disturbed by the stranger.

 _"_ _抱歉_ _!"_ After Akeshiya came out of the main worshiping temple, the young aged monk gave her a thin smile. [translated version - _sorry_ ]

 _"_ _它是什么_ _?"_ She asked back in surprise. [translated version - _what is it?_ ]

 _"_ _我认为_ _..."_ The monk stopped, and looked at the others. [translated version - _I think_ ]

Yes, there was many of them in her same age. Also, a few boys were staying with them. That everyone knew Akeshiya and Shiki. Because they were all using to stay together in their childhood. Especially, Akeshiya had a great connection with that everyone.

 _"_ _什么_ _?"_ She asked with a question mark. [translated version - _what?_ ]

 _"_ _他在这里_ _,"_ a one boy gave her a lovely smile. [translated version - _he's here_ ]

 _"Shiki...!"_ She forgot the situation by his words.

 _"_ _没有_ _!"_ He replied back as her smile faded away. [translated version - _no_ ]

 _"_ _然后_ _?"_ For some unknown reason, she felt her fast heartbeat. [translated version - _then?_ ]

 _"_ _你绿色的眼睛_ _!"_ The all of them were smirking at her. [translated version - _your green eyes_ ]

 _"_ _没有_ _!"_ She whispered alone. [translated version - _no_ ]

 _"_ _不要忘了，我们是不是在说谎_ _..."_ A another few monks came to her. [translated version - _don't forget, we're not lying_ ]

 _"_ _对不起，我知道，但_ _... Suko..."_ She looked at her friend, who was in there. [translated version - _I'm sorry, I know, but_ ]

 _"_ _不用担心，他不能来这里，直到晚上_ _,"_ he made her comfortable. [translated version - _don't worry, he can't come here until the evening_ ]

 _"_ _那很好_ _!"_ She smiled at all of them. [translated version - _that's good_ ]

With it, everyone was walking out of her sight. She felt her legs were going numb and her heart was going sleep. Her both hand fingers were crossing with a fearful feeling, but with the cold wind she got a thin smile. She turned back as she looked at the huge golden statue of the Lord Buddha. She didn't know how many hours, she was looking at the golden-smiling eyes.

* * *

Oh... No... It's not my fault, go tell them ;) Anyway... I'm writing the next chapter since yesterday, but I don't know how to make it better... :(

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	32. 31

**CHAPTER XXXI**

 **I'll Never Let You Hurt Again**

It was the night time of the day. Yes, it was the night that everyone was willing to see. The temple was filled with the aroma of the flowers. Everywhere was embraced by the soft moonlight and the coldness of the night. The sky gave a crystal clear image of the beautiful stars.

Narumi slowly walked to the upper side of the temple, following the directions that Suko told him. He stopped in front of the small wooden room in which a monk uses to live. He entered into the room without making a noise. There were a few candles, and they were able to remove the darkness. He closed the door for a research.

The same time, he felt his heart stopped by some reason. [what is it? - the fragrance] Yes, it was the same fragrance of the sandalwood, that he always wanted to know. He tried to breath with that aroma. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone at that time. So, he walked back, but again his legs stoped walking out of the room.

Because he saw a shadow from the glass wall hanging as he turned back. And walked out of the room from the other door. It was the back side. That moonlight kissed him softly, but he walked to the Sakura tree, that was filled with blossoms. He knew the spirit, who was standing in there, wearing a traditional, black Sha-O-Lin dress.

Narumi walked near to the tree, and he raised his hand to the person, who was looking away from the moonlight. No, he couldn't find himself doing that. The shame and the sinful feelings were standing up against him. He felt his fast heartbeat of fear. He turned back to go.

 _"Why?"_ He heard the calm voice of Akeshiya, that he wanted to hear. Closing his eyes tightly, he took a long breath.

 _"You can take your decision, as you want!"_ He managed to talk through his restless mind.

 _"Come!"_ Before he could think, she used the Teleportation Alice, while holding his hand.

After a while, the both of them were standing on the rock of the beach. She didn't know about that place, but she came to the place as a mistake in her past Z life, mission night. It was so similar to the normal island, but it was a secret, that she never tried to search.

Narumi was looking at her face, that was very close to his, but that eyes were in a deep thought in that moment. The same time, the tiny water drops very slowly coming to the upside from the deep inside of the dark sea. That all of them had a various color shades with a magical light. It could be able to lighten up everywhere.

 _"Isn't this beautiful?"_ She asked about the amazement of the nature.

 _"Yeah, this is the most beautiful thing I ever knew!"_ He whispered warmly, still looking at her face.

With her lovely-thin smile, she turned his face to the other side of the sea. And, her finger touched a water drop, that was in their eye level. That time, it shattered into a million pieces of the another tiny water drops with a pink shade of light. It could make her smile. So, she touched a another one as it shattered with a yellow shade of light.

The same time, Akeshiya felt the touch of his finger on her left cheek. She slowly looked at him, but his finger was still blocking the tear, that was on her cheek. She didn't feel about that tear. It was a simple one tear of her happiness and sadness. She was looking at his eyes a another few seconds.

Narumi's right hand walked around her waist and the other hand held her arm. It was a first step. Yes, he pulled her closer to him with all his heart. He felt the softness of her fingers, that were tightly curving on his black shirt. Remembering their old and beautiful morning, he smiled alone.

 _"If you wanted, I'll never let you go..."_ He raised his voice.

 _"I always waited for hear that from you..."_ With her words, he felt like that all the water drops were stopped middle of the space between sea and sky.

With that feeling, he embraced the girl, who was lost in his eyes. The same moment, the thousands of colorful water drops were shattered into a million pieces of the another tiny water drops with a colorful shades of light. They were slowly falling down to the sea as some of them were kissing their bodies.

Narumi knew it was her Wish Alice, but they never knew the feeling that she made with her Alice. The both of them closed their eyes with the feeling of happiness. He slowly kissed her forehead tightly without breaking her trance, and he leaned his face on her head, still embracing her tightly.

 _"We've to go back..."_ After a long time, she had broken the silence.

Akeshiya wanted to look at the sea before they left the place. She moved away from him as walked to the corner of the rock. That magical light and the thousands of colorful water drops could make her feel happy. She felt like she was in the inside of a dream. Somehow, it was the only dream, that she always wanted to see.

 _"I forgot our last step, wait..."_ Coming behind her, he embraced her again.

 _"Ah!"_ Her heart was burning with pain.

 _"I love you Feri...!"_ He placed his face on her right shoulder as he kissed her neck.

 _"Say something new, I heard that before!"_ She teased him with a smirk.

 _"Is that okay?"_ He asked innocently, hiding his smile.

 _"First, tell me!"_ She knew what he was up to.

 _"Is this your natural skin?"_ His face was, still placed on her shoulder.

 _"Hey, you can't overhear like that way..."_ She knew where was that came from.

 _"I thought the same!"_ He gave her a careless smile.

 _"I can't marry you with your..."_ She stopped and smirked.

 _"My what?"_ He asked with a confused voice.

 _"Nothing!"_ She did many times that sudden-stop-nothing thing with Shiki. It could always able to make him mad.

 _"Oh.. You're acting like Natsume!"_ Narumi said dramatically.

 _"Maybe... Don't you know, Naru... If we love each other more than everything else, we can't hold it so long... Who told you that? You can hide from everyone, but you can't hide from me..."_ She said warmly as he kissed her head.

 _"Feri..."_ He raised his calm voice.

 _"HM..."_ She was in a deep feeling of his warmth.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ He leaned his face against her head.

 _"For what?"_ She wanted to heal his heart.

 _"For everything, and for the thing happened that..."_ He didn't want to make her feel bad that moment.

 _"I never expected that... And I can forget it when I'm with you... So, you can't ask forgiveness. Because you have to stay with me..."_ She explained with a thin smile.

 _"Are you planning to trick me with your sadness?"_ Poor girl had to face his smirk.

 _"I want my old Naru..."_ She said, looking at the colorful water.

 _"That idiot was completely ruined by your friend..."_ He confirmed about the present situation.

 _"It'll be good then,"_ she whispered softly.

 _"Why?"_ He was so clever enough to understand her.

 _"Shiki never wanted to leave me the way you did!"_ He got a heart attack from her.

 _"That's why I love him so much!"_ He tightened the hands, that was on her stomach.

 _"Don't dare you say that..."_ She warned at him.

 _"She's my... I mean he's my new friend!"_ He said carelessly.

 _"Really? My girl..."_ She smirked at him.

 _"Huh... Girl... Are you really thinking that?"_ He whispered with Natsume's usual perverted smirk.

 _"No... It doesn't matter..."_ She didn't know how to control her happiness of her heart.

 _"Yeah... It doesn't matter... I just want to complete our incomplete life. So, I'll never let you hurt again..."_ He tried to smile through the sadness.

Akeshiya smiled once, twice and again and again she smiled alone. Because she didn't want to stop. She felt his smile as she turned her head to look at him. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. His light was brighter than the moonlight, but she didn't want to avoid his powerful aura of love.

Before she could think more and more, he kissed her soft neck with his same position. His way of showing love was different than the others. It wasn't a passionate thing. All he wanted to breath inside her warmth. Sometimes, he thought about his own love for her. Because he never knew why he loved her that much.

After a long time, the both of them were coming back to the Sakura tree, that was on the hill. Along with them, their smiles also coming to the temple. They recognized something that they never expected to see that time. Akeshiya got a thin smile; and Narumi got a smirk.

 _"Am I dreaming, or..."_ She asked looking around.

 _"You're not!"_ Ruka came to them with his gorgeous smile.

 _"So, this is your house, right?"_ Mikan tried to run around the beautiful glade.

 _"Shut up Polka! That's why you're here!"_ Before she could run, Natsume pulled her hand and winked his crimson eye at Akeshiya.

 _"Don't forget me!"_ Ruka embraced her with his sad voice.

 _"Am I going to die?"_ She couldn't help her smile, because the three of them were still staying under the same roof.

 _"Ruka, don't you dare to do that again!"_ Natsume glared at him.

 _"That's my choice!"_ Ruka said, looking at Aoi's face.

 _"Anyway, I can't marry you!"_ Natsume smirked at his sister.

 _"Of course you can't!"_ Ruka held her shoulder with a rough voice.

 _"Aoi...!"_ Akeshiya walked near to the girl, who had a surprised face.

 _"Can you forgive me?"_ Aoi asked her with a low voice.

 _"Don't ask for forgiveness. Because I also wanted to avoid you like the same way as you do!"_ She told the truth about her past.

 _"That's good!"_ The both girls hugged each other.

 _"Aren't we late?"_ Everyone turned their heads by some strange female voice.

 _"Ana...! How...?"_ Akeshiya surprised by the girl, who was coming to them with Hotaru, Misaki and Shiki.

 _"If you don't like, I can go back!"_ She gave her a sad face.

 _"Stop your acting!"_ Everyone smirked at her words.

Ana was the younger sister of Oki. [Ana? - Not Anna Umenomiya] She also had the Barrier Alice and blood relationship with Himemiya. After all, she was the last girl, who could able to change Shiki's heart. She was used to live in America; and that was the reason for their lateness.

Shiki and Ana knew since long time, but Akeshiya and Ruka was the one, who wanted to make them unite. Luckily, she was a carbon copy of Shiki and Akeshiya. Also, she had the raven hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, that were similar to Akeshiya's.

 _"Hey... Stay away from her Ana..."_ Shiki pulled her back and walked to Akeshiya.

 _"Thank you!"_ She whispered slowly, looking at his kind eyes.

 _"Now he's going to protect you, or else..."_ Shiki smirked at Narumi.

 _"May I hug you!"_ She had a little nervous feeling inside of her heart.

 _"You don't need to ask!"_ He opened his arms as he hugged her friend with a warm feeling.

 _"I think it's alright!"_ She whispered weakly.

 _"Yeah... Everything is going to be alright with your life..."_ Shiki leaned his face on her forehead.

After a long time, her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't want to cry in front of them. And Shiki had to face the same thing as her. The other eight of them were looking at the both friends with their warm hearts. Because they were the only one, who brought the safety and smiles for their lives.

The moon was shining with the blue shades. The Sakura petals were throwing at the wind as they met the body's of the young guys, who was holding each others' hand. And the pure sandalwood aroma could give them a strange feeling. The spirits of the blossoming moonlight were looking at the beautiful sky with their undying love and the friendship.

 **The End**

 _"Cut... It's done. Let's start a new movie!"_

* * *

Finally, it happened. That doesn't mean anything about the whole story. This is the end, but you know... :) As a break...!

Well... Special thank for my special friend who always wanted to motivate me with that warm feelings. See you soon... Love you girl. Oh... Wait... [with everyone] LOVE YOU GIRL...! ;)

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


End file.
